EL SEÑOR MISTERIO
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Un hombre mayor y una joven pelirroja comienzan un romance fuera de lo común, ¿qué les espera a ambos?, ¿podrán vivir su amor? Léelo para averiguarlo porque recuerda que en Gravity Falls todo puede pasar.
1. Chapter 1

**EL SEÑOR MISTERIO**

 **CAPÍTULO I: PELIRROJA (parte A)**

Me pregunto por qué sigo trabajando aquí, no es el mejor trabajo del mundo bueno aunque es todo menos aburrido sobre todo cuando está ese par de chicos, pero el resto del año solo estamos el viejo, Soos y yo. Además desde que Soos sale con Melody (aunque solo sea por video llamada) paso casi todo el tiempo con el Señor Pines claro después de la escuela y los fines de semana.

El Señor Pines me causa curiosidad es más viejo que mi padre pero al mismo tiempo mil veces más interesante, casi siempre usa ese anticuado traje y ese estúpido fez (jajaja tal vez es tan antiguo como los otomanos) y esa colonia barata. Es extraño a pesar del tiempo que paso con él rara vez hablamos ¿bueno en realidad de que podrían hablar una adolescente y un viejo?, a veces es tan callado, tan misterioso, lo veo mirar por la ventana y parece nostálgico ¿pensara en los niños? También los extraño pero creo que ninguno de los dos lo admitirá o tal vez ¿piensa en alguien más?, ¿tal vez piensa en mí? Eso sí que suena estúpido, bueno él diría "tontos adolecentes" y tendría razón Lee resulto ser un idiota ¿qué no aprendí nada al salir con Robbie?, desde que lo conozco no ha salido con nadie a excepción de su extraña cita con linda Susan ¡qué bueno que no funciono!, ¡ _DIABLOS_!, ¿por qué acabo de pensar eso?, soy tan extraña como mi jefe. Sin duda me agrada Stan, ¿Stan?, en pocas ocasiones lo he llamado por su nombre aunque suena bastante bien ¿no? "Stanford Pines". Mmmmm ¿Cuántos años tiene?, jajaja solo como cuarenta más que yo, ¿cuarenta en serio son muchos años?, ¿realmente importa la edad? Estoy segura que de joven fue atractivo, alguna vez le dijo a Soos que había sido boxeador a decir verdad aún sigue siendo guapo, ¿ _GUAPO_?, ¿enserio piensas eso Wendy?, es que él es tan distinto a todos los hombres que conozco, a mi padre, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, a mis ex novios, con él me siento bien.

¿Bien? Esa sería la palabra no estoy segura de eso, me gusta su compañía, me gustan sus tontas historias, me intriga su vida ¿por qué fue arrestado en Colombia?, me gusta su rasposa voz, ¿y qué hay de ese tatuaje? Realmente no sé quién eres Stan Pines, pero me consolaste cuando llore por Lee y me dijiste que encontraría a quien realmente me amara, ¿amar?, Stan ¿tú sabes lo que es querer a alguien?, me abrazaste realmente se sintió agradable estar en tu pecho, sentir tú corazón, parecía acelerado ¿era por mí?, ¡ _NO SEAS IDIOTA_!, probablemente le estaba por dar un infarto aunque me encanta pensar yo era la causa, me quede en sus brazos como por veinte minutos no porque extrañara a ese inútil sino simplemente quería estar ahí.

Al final de ese extraño encuentro me dijiste que podía tomarme el día, nunca habías sido tan amable conmigo y después me llamaste ¡ _HIJA_!, eso sí que dolió y ahora sigue molestando, ¡que estúpida soy! Por qué me llamarías de otra manera, porque así es como miras ¡quiero que me veas de otra forma!, ¡ _MALDITA SEA WENDY_!, ¿por qué diablos piensas todo esto?, ¿por qué has pasado todo la noche viendo el techo y pensando en él? Mi corazón se acelera y solo puedo pensar ¡ _OH NO_!

Esa noche una linda pelirroja de Gravity Falls pasó muchas horas pensando en un hombre maduro, preguntándose un sinfín de cosas las cuales en su mayoría no tenían la respuesta, mientras mordía su almohada con toda su rabia adolescente dejo escapar un pequeño y casi imperceptible:

-Me gustas Stan Pines…

 **CAPÍTULO I: PELIRROJA (parte B)**

Me pregunto por qué sigue trabajando aquí, no es el mejor trabajo del mundo no es nada glamuroso como lo pudiera desear una adolescente, bueno aunque cuando están Dipper y Mabel esto todo menos aburrido. Lástima que solo pasen sus veranos aquí, sin ellos me siento viejo aunque claro técnicamente soy un anciano, ella sigue viniendo aquí después de la escuela y en los fines de semana ¿nunca le he preguntado qué hace con su paga?

¿Cómo se volvió la cajera? Ahhh si, veía con curiosidad una cabeza reducida y simplemente le dije: -¿Quieres ser cajera? Y respondió –Como sea –de eso ya han pasado un par años. Tiene ese aspecto de montañista, siempre a cuadros y con esas viejas botas no es muy femenina que digamos además de pálida, pecosa y pelirroja. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo? Anciano bobo ni siquiera recuerdas eso, mmm creo que es Wendy Corduroy además es hija de Dan, si de ese Dan que podría ser tu hijo. Cuando estoy con ella no sé qué decir ¿de qué podrían hablar un viejo y una adolescente?, es parlanchina la escucho hablar con Soos de como extraña a los gemelos igual yo pero no lo admitiré bueno no al menos en público. La veo hacer su tareas en los ratos libres es mucho más responsable y estudiosa de lo que le gusta parecer, además de no ser como esos idiotas adolescentes con quien se junta.

Ha salido con muchos chicos al menos diez, bueno son los que yo recuerdo además porque tendría que recordarlos aunque es lógico es una chica muy hermosa, ¿Hermosa? Realmente piensas eso Stan, estoy viejo pero no ciego sin duda es muy bella ese pequeño torpe tiene buenos gustos además soy un hombre, si tal vez un hombre pero un viejo también, si un viejo jajaja solo como cuarenta años más grande que ella. ¡ _MIERDA SE ME HA IDO LA VIDA TAN RÁPIDO_! Pero eso si un hombre que jamás la haría llorar, ¿cómo se llamaba ese mequetrefe que la hizo llorar? No, no lo recuerdo, tenía tiempo observándola mientras limpiaba la tienda de regalos, se veía afligida y más distraída de lo usual no esperaba que al preguntarle lo qué ocurría se soltara a llorar. Al verla sollozar solo pude abrazarla ¿hacia cuanto que no tenía a una mujer entre mis brazos?, te equivocas Stan no es una mujer es solo una niña, aun así no pudiste dejar de sentir el calor y las formas de su cuerpo, el perfume de su pelo, su reparación en tu pecho. Solo eres un anciano idiota mira que emocionarte de tal manera por tenerla entre tus brazos, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creí que me daría un infarto, ¿lo abra notado? Incluso le dije que encontraría a quien realmente la amara, ¿qué sabes tú de amar Stan?, eres un anciano que vive solo en una cabaña, decidiste dejar a aquella mujer que tanto te amaba por seguir esos sueños compartidos y ahora te emocionas por una adolescente simplemente eres patético.

Pero ella parece diferente, me alegra su mirada, me gusta su risa, me gusta su compañía, me gusta ella, jajaja anciano loco ¿te gusta ella? Por eso no la soltabas querías que ese abrazo durara para siempre. ¿Por qué le dije "HIJA"?, no fue para ella era para mí, para recordarme que esa pelirroja no solo podía ser mi hija sino incluso mi nieta, que ella me mira como un abuelo o un tío pero nada más. No importa cuanto lo desees eso nunca pasara, sácalo de tu cabeza viejo estúpido ¡ _DE UNA BUENA VEZ_!… aunque nada pierdes con soñar.

Esa noche un hombre maduro de Gravity Falls paso muchas horas pensando en una linda jovencita, preguntándose un sinfín de cosas a las cuales en su mayoría no tenía la respuesta aquí no aplicaba ni su edad y sabiduría, mientras miraba la luna a través de la ventana dejo escapar una frase que se desvanecía en sus labios:

-Viejo idiota te has enamorado…

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Estará escrito desde las dos perspectivas y a modo de pensamiento también en tercera persona jajaja al menos así pienso yo pero eso no exenta que pueda aparecer uno que otro dialogo.**

 **Bueno he aquí un Fanfic de esta pareja, no he leído hasta ahora una que los tenga a ellos como protagonistas (al menos no en español) si conocen alguna recomiéndenmela.**

 **¿Por qué Stan y Wendy?**

 **Principalmente porque me encanta Stan, si me fascina es una viejo ridículamente interesante y desde mi perspectiva muy atractivo. Quise seguir explorando las relaciones prohibidas Wendy y Stan me parecieron la pareja ideal pasan tiempo juntos, conviven, hablan toda ese tipo de cosas además de la obvia diferencia de edad que le da ese "toque" para escribir una historia de romances prohibidos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, veremos qué pasa entre estos dos, abra escenas lemon probablemente… no lo sé aun.**

 **¡ESPERO SU COMENTARIOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **CAPÍTULO II: VIEJO (parte A)**

 _¡TONTA!, ¡IDIOTA!, ¡ESTÚPIDA!,_ ¿cómo puedo ser tan descuidada?, es que siempre pienso en él a todas horas y todos los días no es algo que simplemente desaparece y ya. Esa perra de Tambry molestándome por mis garabatos en la libreta de ciencias preguntando quien es "S", pero tiene razón me sonrojo y comporto como si tuviera doce años cuando acabo de cumplir diecisiete ¿por qué esto que siento no es posible? Estoy distraída durante las clases e incluso cuando estoy con mis amigos ¿qué estará haciendo?, es la pregunta que a la que recurre constantemente mi cabeza, alguna vez le pregunte ¿qué hacía durante el día? Sólo me respondió –cosas de viejos– porque ese es el imperativo entre los dos ser un anciano y una adolescente nunca otra cosa sin embargo esa idea me hiere profundamente, quise pelear contra estos sentimientos de un amor inalcanzable pero cada día se hacen más fuertes. Ahora sé por lo paso Dipper admiro su valor yo jamás seré capaz de decírselo, decirle lo mucho que me gusta y lo quiero, que no me importa la edad él es para mí el hombre al cual deseo amar. ¿ _AMAR_? Sí, ya no tengo duda amo a Stan Pines como nunca he amado a otro y temiendo no poder volver a hacerlo si no es él.

El fin de semana auguraba ser bueno pasaríamos todo el domingo juntos, usaría de pretexto el haber olvidado mi almuerzo para poder comer con él era una estrategia un tanto infantil pero funcionaria y tampoco levantaría sospechas. Pero el salió desde muy temprano, no le di importancia seguí ordenando las porquerías de la tienda de regalos y sin darme cuentas las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar ¿qué esperaba de ese breve encuentro?, nada y todo en realidad sólo desea estar a su lado un breve instante donde su mirada se posara en mí y su sonrisa fuera mía. _¿SOY TAN INOCENTE?_ , su vida gira en un plano tan distinto al mío yo soy la cajera, no un pariente, no una amiga, no una mujer que triste darme cuenta de esa verdad. La tarde transcurrió lenta en otoño los clientes son escasos no así las lluvias en este pueblito de Oregón, eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando regresó me sonrió yo le salude indiferente. Llego un extraña pregunta a mis oídos -¿ya comiste? –No –esa fue mi respuesta porque mi plan me trajo esa falla un inmenso vacío en el estómago hecho de tristeza y hambre, comida china y cerrar temprano fue su propuesta –está bien –simple respuesta a algo que casi me hacía gritar (disimula Wendy disimula) era lo que repetía en mi mente. Ordeno por teléfono mientras cerraba el museo y la tienda, me tome mi tiempo porque aunque deseara mucho estar junto a él no tendría o se acabarían las palabras que decir incluso peor se me escaparían esas que anhelo pronunciar. Comimos he hiciste bromas sobre tu estadía en la ciudad amurallada, ¡Stan que vida loca la tuya! –dije entre risas –pero tiene su precio añadiste con seriedad. Bajaste la mirada ¿qué oculta tu corazón?, ¿existirá en este mundo quién lo sepa?, ¿podría ser yo?, volviste a reír para romper el silencio a la vez que hacías un truco con los palillos, bebías un poco de coñac mientras comías ¡extraña combinación!, tan extraña como tú y yo Stan.

Eran las ocho cuando decidí irme al salir una fuerte lluvia bañaba al pueblo, me dijiste que me quedara un rato en lo que aminoraba después me podía llevar el carrito de golf, decidí sentarme en el viejo sillón te pregunte si te molestaba que fumara y respondiste que no es más me pediste uno. Ahí sentados mirábamos la lluvia en silencio, recargue mi cabeza en tu hombro pareció no molestarte, termine el cigarrillo voltee a mirarte y nuestros ojos se encontraron instintivamente los cerré ¿esperando un beso?, sí un beso, un beso tuyo Stan Pines por un segundo me sentí tonta porque tal vez nunca llegaría y sin embargo llego. Sentí tus labios sobre los míos, eran suaves y gruesos lo mejor es que eran tuyos, poco a poco mis labios cedieron abriéndose un poco más para seguir correspondiendo ese beso. Pase mis manos por tu cuello, las tuyas se enredaron en mi cintura, nuestros alientos continuaron fundiéndose, era una sensación cálida y húmeda también estaba lo rasposo de tu barbilla que me picaba y gustaba la mismo tiempo. No soy una niña y fui por más quería todo lo que viniera de ti, te invite a juguetear con mi lengua y lo hiciste estaba sabor del coñac y del cigarro así como de la comida china no puede evitar pensar que era una deliciosa así como exquisita mezcla de la expectativa y la realización de lo imposible, ahí los dos en medio de la lluvia nos dejamos arrastrar por ese beso.

No supe cuánto tiempo nos besamos pero el sonido de mi celular nos trajo a la realidad, era mi padre que me preguntaba a qué hora llegaría respondí –en diez minutos –mire el móvil y eran casi las nueve de la noche. Tome las llaves del carrito te sonreí y dije hasta luego no supe que otra cosa decir, en el camino a mi casa sentía que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho al recordar tus besos.

En una pequeña habitación dormía una chica abrazando a su almohada fingiendo que era ese hombre que olía a cedros y tabaco, además tenía una sonrisa que surgía desde lo más profundo de su corazón porque tenía la certeza de que aquel romance solo estaba comenzando.

 **CAPÍTULO II: VIEJO (parte B)**

He pensado en ella toda la semana, tal vez es la nostalgia de los amores pasados en verdad que no lo sé pero mis días se han vuelto fríos y monótonos solo a la espera de verla cruzar la puerta. Soos me pregunta el porqué de mi abatimiento ¿cómo decirle que es por esa chiquilla?, es más no debería de permitirme siquiera pensar en ella de esa manera es sólo una jovencita hace poco cumplió diecisiete años. Sin embargo me encuentro a mí mismo pensando en Wendy, preguntándome qué estará haciendo, seguramente viviendo porque su vida apenas empieza no como la mía que día con día se apaga. Cuando llega actuó como un idiota adolescente la evito pero la miro de reojo, no dejo que me mire por si llega a darse cuenta de mi sonrojo o de los suspiros que sin querer se me escapan. En una ocasión me pregunto ¿qué hacía durante el día?, sólo le respondió –cosas de viejos– porque cómo decirle que pienso en ella, que su simple presencia trastoca mi existencia, que está ahí dentro de mi cabeza en todo momento, cómo hacerlo sin parecer un viejo pervertido. Lo soy porque me enamorado de una niña, _¿ENAMORADO?,_ sí enamorado no importa cuánto me empeñe en negarlo esos son mis sentimientos tontos y absurdos pero existen atormentándome a toda hora. Pero hacen que mi corazón palpite, que me recuerda que sigue vivo y es capaz de amar además en esta ocasión podría ser la última vez que lo haga de verdad.

No deseaba que llegara el fin de semana sobre todo el domingo ya que estaríamos solos todo el día, la vi llegar siempre alegre y silbando sentí como mi voluntad abandonaba de mi cuerpo y escape. Me despedí poniendo de pretexto el tener que hacer algunos pendientes durante el día y luego me marche, hui de ella de las sensaciones que me despierta conduje al siguiente pueblo me encerré en un bar a beber. Estaba bebiendo por un mal de amor como cuando tenía veinte años, _¿SOY TAN IDIOTA?,_ que podía pasar ese día aunque le confesara mis sentimientos probablemente solo recibiría una risa y una palmada "senilidad" pensaría ella. Mi día fue lento abandone el bar rápidamente de todas maneras esa cerveza no me sabia a nada, hice algunos pendientes y me dirigí al Bunker no cabe duda ese Nerd construía buenos lugares para pensar. Mire mi reloj eran casi las cinco y media salí del lugar, encendí al Diablo para regresar a la cabaña el cielo se nublaba así son los otoños en Gravity Falls. Entre y ahí estabas leyendo una revista te salude solamente levantaste los hombros, escuche un leve rugido era tu estómago me sentí culpable porque no te pregunte si llevabas almuerzo. De la nada dije -¿ya comiste? –No –esa fue tu respuesta en realidad tampoco había comido algo en todo el día, comida china y cerrar temprano fue mi propuesta –está bien –respondiste casi de inmediato me emocione como un bobo (disimula Stan disimula) era lo que repetía en mi cabeza. Ordené por teléfono mientras cerrabas el museo y la tienda, me tome mi tiempo ordenando no sólo porque ese restaurant de comida China tuviera un menú un tanto confuso para mi sino porque aunque deseara mucho estar contigo no sabría que decir que no delatara mis sentimientos. Comimos hice bromas sobre mi estadía en la ciudad amurallada, ¡Stan que vida loca la tuya! –dijiste entre risas –pero tiene su precio añadí con seriedad. Baje la mirada ¿por qué dije eso?, ¿por qué te lo dije a ti?, ¿podría ser que me entendieras?, volví a reír para romper el silencio también hice un truco con los palillos, le pusiste refresco a tus fideos -¡son deliciosos!- exclamaste. No cabe duda que eres tan rara como yo.

Eran las ocho cuando decidiste irte pero al salir una fuerte lluvia bañaba al pueblo, te dije que esperaras un rato en lo que aminoraba después podías llevarte el carrito de golf (en realidad solo era para estar otro rato contigo). Te sentaste en el viejo sillón también me preguntaste si me molestaba que fumaras y respondí que no es más te pedí uno. Ahí sentados mirábamos la lluvia en silencio, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro no me molesto pero encendió mí corazón, ni siquiera fume el cigarrillo solo la miraba de repente nuestros ojos se encontraron, cerró los suyos ¿qué esperabas?, ¿acaso un beso?, ¿un beso mío?, por un instante lo dude porque tal vez recibiría una bofetada. Sin embargo lo hice puse mi boca en sus labios, eran suaves y delicados lo mejor es que eran de Wendy, poco a poco sus labios cedieron abriéndose para corresponder mi beso. Pasaste tus manos por mi cuello, las mías se enredaron en tú cintura, nuestros alientos continuaron fundiéndose, era una sensación cálida y húmeda también tu piel era tan suave al contacto con mi barbilla. Me tomo por sorpresa que comenzaras a juguetear con mi lengua hacia tanto que no besaba con tal intensidad, encontré el sabor del refresco de cereza y del cigarro así como de la comida china aquello era tan maravilloso fue como revivir lo olvidado y lo que nunca se fue, ahí en medio de la lluvia me rompiste con ese beso.

No supe cuánto tiempo nos besamos pero el sonido de tu celular me regreso a la realidad además ya ni siquiera llovía, era Dan que le preguntaba a qué hora llegaría respondió –en diez minutos –miro su móvil y eran casi las nueve de la noche. Tomó las llaves del carrito me sonrió para sólo decir -hasta luego- después se marchó. Agradecí la llamada de su padre unos minutos más y no habría podido contenerme, _¡SOY UN ESTÚPIDO!,_ en este juego terminara consumiéndome.

Sentado en un viejo sofá un hombre miraba al horizonte lleno de estrellas pensado en los besos de esa chica a la que ahora se atrevía a llamar mujer. Respiro hondo y se preguntó a donde lo llevaría esto que había comenzando de lo único que estaba seguro es que no iba a retroceder.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado me esmere en escribirlo también supe énfasis en la estructura del mismo para minimizar mis errores, sin embargo sé que no es perfecto siempre pasa que uno nota los errores hasta que ya lo subió.**

 **Hablando de eso elimine el primer capítulo y lo re-subí porque después de leerlo enserio que quedo muy feo, espero que las modificaciones hagan más agradable su lectura.**

 **Quiero decir públicamente que estoy enamorada de Stan Pines, jajaja sobre todo después del episodio de SCARYOKE que malote es esté hombre!**

 **Ante la ley Stan Pines comete corrupción de menores al besuquearse con Wendy no importa que sea consensual al menos en este fic, no es pederastia porque tiene más de 17 años eso no quita que realmente me ha gustado la pareja así que esperen más de ellos.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Slash Torrance (soy tu fan)**

 **Boonnybell (tomó en cuenta lo que me dices)**

 **Luty Malfoy (que mira si es exigente la mujer pero está bien sino acabamos llenos de libros como Crepúsculo)**

 **Me despido no sin antes decir: "Que el amor sea imaginario no significa que no exista"**

 **ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡ADVERTENCIA LUBRICA Y ERÓTICA ADVERTENCIA!**

 **A CONTINUACIÓN ENCONTRARAS LEMON SI MUCHO DELICIOSO Y EXPLICITO LEMON.**

 **AHORA QUE ESTAS ADVERTIDO ENTRA BAJO TU MORBOSA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

 **TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **CAPÍTULO III: NIEBLA (parte A)**

Los días transcurren inusualmente felices, procuro hacer mis tareas en el almuerzo o en los ratos sin clientes para no tener nada que nos interrumpa. Durante la tarde "actuamos", si no cabe duda "actuamos" como una empleada y su jefe, como una adolescente y un viejo, critica mi música y me dice porque toda época pasada es mejor que esta mientras yo solo pongo un gesto de indiferencia. Pero en un trato implícito el cual no requirió palabras después de ese primer beso, la Cabaña del Misterio cerraba una hora más temprano todos los días, en cuanto el letrero de " _ABIERTO_ " es dado vuelta para decir " _CERRADO_ " me pierdo en sus brazos y en sus besos, me toma por la cintura le sonrió sin decir nada, lo beso no me puedo contener más. Cada encuentro se vuelve más intenso el tiempo no parece ser suficiente se aleja de mí y pregunta -¿por qué haces esto? – no respondo sólo lo continuo besando, enrollo mi lengua en la suya, me pierdo en sus sabores y sensaciones, mi cuerpo arde, lo deseo tanto. Mi celular suena es hora me marcharme lo beso una vez más y despido, se sonroja como un chico lo que me hace sonreír.

Llego a mi caso finjo quejarme con mi padre de lo monótono y aburrido que es el trabajo, juego un rato con mis hermanos, veo la televisión un rato sin duda soy una ¡ _LOLOCA_! Beso a mi padre en la mejilla, subo a mi cuarto y me acuesto los recuerdos llegan a mí su olor, su voz, sus besos, su aroma, su cuerpo, su gusto y sus caricias. Mi mano baja por mi entrepierna, siento que es Stan quien juega conmigo, me pongo húmeda más y más, estos dedos no me bastan quisiera que fuera él, sofoco los gemidos mordiendo la almohada, mi cuerpo se estremece y termina ahora solo queda dormir.

Lindo viernes, linda tarde soleada aunque con posibilidad de lluvia, de la nada una pesada niebla cubre la cabaña es más usual de lo pensado sobre todo al ser un pueblo rodeado de montañas. Son las cinco de la tarde pero decides cerrar con ese clima es imposible que alguien llegue, Soos se marcha estamos una vez más tu y yo solos, me dices –Si quieres puedes irte –niego con la cabeza tomó tu mano y te llevo al sofá, te tiro en este y me pongo sobre ti ahora estamos frente a frente -¡ _QUE NIÑA TAN ATREVIDA_! – Me sonrojo y te respondo – ¡ _NO SOY UNA NIÑA_! Te beso, me besas, nos besamos, paso mis dedos entre tu pelo gris es tan suave y huele muy bien , bajo a tu cuello me gusta sentir como te estremeces, desabrocho un poco más tu camisa, siento como tus manos descienden a mis nalgas pero te detienes ¿por qué dudas?, ¿acaso no es obvio que lo deseo?, sujeto tus manos y las bajo yo misma puedo ver tu timidez, el celular suena ~ _You'll be given love~_ _,_ te sobresaltas respondo sólo es el reproductor, saco el móvil de mi bolsillo trasero lo dejo sobre el cráneo de dinosaurio y continuo besándote. ~ _You'll be taken care of~_ exploras mi cuerpo con confianza, los primeros gemidos se me escapan cuando llegas a mis senos, te dedicas a acariciarlos con suavidad, ~ _You'll be given love~_ enredo mis manos sobre tu cuello para seguirte saboreando. Desabrochas mi blusa desearía no usar un insípido sostén blanco, me sonrojo cuando siento tu mano desabrochar ~lo _You have to trust it~_ _,_ los besas, acaricias y muerdes mis pezones que cada vez están más duros, a través de mis labios suena la excitación también puedo sentir la tuya en medio de mis piernas. –Stan ya no aguanto –te digo al oído mientras suavemente jadeo. Me cargas en tus brazos para llevarme a la habitación no dejo de besarte por un solo segundo ~ _All is full of love~, ~all is full of love~_.

Me dejas sobre la cama, puedo ver cómo te quitas la camisa, lo zapatos y los pantalones siento que me ruborizo ¿ _POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES TAN ATRACTIVO STAN PINES_?, intento sacarme las botas pero me detienes –déjame hacerlo –me emociono ante tu propuesta. Zafaste mis botas, lentamente bajaste mis pantalones y quitaste mí blusa el sostén se deslizo sólo, me miraste por un breve rato haces que me sonroje – ¡ _ERES TAN HERMOSA_! –siempre tienes las palabras correctas Pines. Lo llamo hacia mí, él se recuesta a mí lado, lo miro _¡CARAJO ESTOY TAN ENAMORADA!_ , nos volvemos a besar, ahora eres tu quien besa mi cuello, tus manos no dejan de recorrer mi cuerpo, acarician mis nalgas, mis piernas, mi cintura y espalda, un escalofrió sube desde mi espina solo puedo gemir.

Devoras mi pechos, yo rasguño tu espalda nuestros sonidos se mezclan en la excitación del aire todo parece un sueño. Sus dedos me exploran, juegas con mi clítoris eso hace que se arquee mi cuerpo ante tal sensación, eres tierno y rudo al mismo tiempo, _¡ESTOY TAN MOJADA!, ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!,_ a ti parece agradarte ya que lames tus dedos eso sí que me calienta, te abrazo y susurro – _HAZLO YA_ – mis pantis se van y tus bóxer también abro mi piernas esperándote. Es sorpresivo el ver que no tienes canas "ahí" además es tan _GRANDE_ , me tiemblan las piernas no es mi primera vez pero me asusta todo eso, siento como entras en efecto es enorme y duele pero me gusta tanto. Lo haces lento y con calma, tus besos ahogan mis gemidos, ahora vas más rápido ya no me contengo sólo lo disfruto, todo es húmedo y caliente, mi vagina tiene espasmos simplemente es exquisito porque eres tu Stan. Nuestras respiraciones son cada vez más rápidas igual que tus embestidas, estamos cubiertos de sudor, muerdes mis pezones mientras me sigues penetrado, siento tus palpitaciones, las mentes se ponen en blanco y nos venimos juntos. Mi vientre está lleno de tu cálido semen, aún estas dentro de mí sin dejar de besarme se me escapa un – _TE AMO_ – _YO TAMBIÉN_ respondes.

Mi cabeza no terminaba de asimilar tu respuesta, me das la vuelta levantas mi cadera y de nuevo me haces el amor. Ahora si eres rudo pero me enloquece, en cada embate llegas un poco más profundo muerdo la almohada mis gemidos son ahora casi gritos de placer –déjame escucharte – me pides y lo hago ya nada importa solo tú y yo. El vaivén no se detiene, con tu pulgar estimulas mi ano ¡ _CUANTAS SENSACIONES DE PLACER_!, no cabe duda Stan eres un hombre de mundo y yo una inexperta. No puedo dejar de gritar tu nombre, cada vez es más rápido y fuerte, tus manos sujetan mi cadera pareciera que no quieres dejarme ir, el choque eléctrico me recorre una vez más terminamos juntos ¿cómo vivir sin ti Pines?

Estamos acostados viendo el techo mientras nuestras fuerzas regresan, yo pongo mi cabeza en tu pecho me gusta sentir tu respiración agitada mientras acaricias mi pelo. No decimos nada no hace falta, nos abrazamos y nos volvemos a besar, ¡TE AMO TANTO STAN!, podría vivir toda mi vida entre tus brazos sin embargo el maldito reloj me regresa a la realidad son las nueve es hora de irme. No quiero separarme de ti pero es inevitable, nos vestimos, voy por mi celular, nos besamos otra vez en la puerta ofreces llevarme –No es necesario –respondo te abrazo y lo vuelvo a decir _TE AMO STAN_.

- _YO TAMBIÉN WENDY_ –me dices al oído.

Ahora sé que esto no es un loco sueño, te beso por última vez ese día, me despido y tomo mi bicicleta para dirigirme a casa.

Mientras una enorme luna había despejado la niebla una adolescente pedaleaba sin prisas disfrutando del aire que golpeada su cara. No supo bien que era esa sensación que colmaba su pecho mezcla entre amor y felicidad, casi tan indescriptible como la libertad no quería dejar de sentirla jamás.

 **CAPÍTULO III: NIEBLA (parte B)**

Los días transcurren inusualmente normales, procuro hacer mis pendientes durante la mañana para disfrutar de una calma incierta mientras llega la tarde, en lo que apareces tú esperando que nada nos moleste. En la jornada laboral "fingimos", y sin duda "fingimos" muy bien ese juego del jefe y la empleada, el anciano y la adolescente, critico tu música y te digo porque mi época fue mejor que la tuya y solo pones un gesto de indiferencia. Sin embargo hay un trato implícito entre los dos el cual no requirió palabras después de ese primer beso, ahora la Cabaña del Misterio cierra una hora más temprano todos los días, en cuanto le doy vuelta al letrero de "ABIERTO" para que diga "CERRADO" te vuelves mía y yo tuyo, nos besamos casi al instante te tomo por la cintura y me sonríes sin decir nada, me besas muy intempestivamente pero eso me alegra. Cada vez se vuelve más intenso, el tiempo no parece ser suficiente además en mi cabeza siempre hay dudas, me separo de ti y pregunto -¿por qué haces esto? – no me respondes sólo continuas besándome, enrollas tu lengua en la mía, puedo sentir todos tus sabores y sensaciones, mi cuerpo viejo vibra y únicamente pienso en hacerte el amor. Tú celular suena es hora de que te marches, me besa una vez más y se despide, me sonrojo como un chiquillo y ella sólo sonríe.

Otra vez me quedo solo en la Cabaña ahora me pesa la soledad más que nunca, de nuevo me siento viejo lleno de culpa por lo que hago con Wendy ¡ _SOY TAN ESTÚPIDO_!, bebo un poco de whiskey y fumo un puro recordando instantes de mi vida tal vez me equivoque pero ya es tarde para el arrepentimiento. Me voy a acostar, leo una de las novelas que me dejo Mabel "Flores en el ático"* seguramente es una cursilería después de unas cuantas hojas resulta que es bastante buena, apago la luz y me dispongo a dormir pero encuentro su perfume en mí mismo recuerdo su voz, su risa, su cuerpo, sus besos y caricias todo es perfecto en ella. ¡ _DIABLOS_!, ahora resulta que no me puedo controlar descubro una erección dentro de mi bóxer. Me siento tonto al masturbarme como si tuviera quince pero el solo pensar en ella me excita, en cada caricia a mí mismo pienso que es Wendy haciéndolo, no me alcanza con eso la deseo como jamás desee a alguien, eyaculo y me quedo dormido pensando en sus pecas.

Es viernes un viernes común y corriente diría que uno entre tantos pero con ella todo tiene algo de maravilloso aunque con posibilidad de lluvia, una pesada niebla comienza a descender de las montañas hasta cubrir el pueblo esto incluyo a la Cabaña cosa que a decir verdad es usual aquí. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde decidí cerrar con ese clima es imposible que alguien llegara para ser estafado, Soos se despidió de los dos y se marchó. Nos quedamos solos, te dije–Si quieres puedes irte –esto en base a la culpa de lo hacemos y al miedo de no poderme controlar al estar contigo sin embargo negaste con la cabeza, sujetaste mi mano y te llevaste al sofá, me tiraste en el después te pusiste sobre mi ahí estamos frente a frente -¡ _QUE NIÑA TAN ATREVIDA_! – dije ella se sonrojo y respondió – ¡ _NO SOY UNA NIÑA_! –claro eso lo sé sólo que a veces me cuesta recordarlo. Te beso, me besas, nos besamos, pasas tus dedos entre mi pelo cano al menos aún tengo buena cabellera, bajas a mi cuello lo besas y muerdes un poco me estremezco es obvio que a ti te gusta que lo haga, desabrochas un poco más mi camisa, lentamente deslizo mis manos a tus nalgas pero me detengo _¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN!,_ pienso en mi cabeza, ¿ _POR QUÉ DUDO_?, la deseo no puedo estar más seguro pero sigue siendo tan joven _¿QUÉ DERECHO TENGO PARA HACER ESTO?_ Sujeta mis manos y las pone ella misma en sus nalgas me siento intimidado por su seguridad, tu móvil suena ~ _You'll be given love_ ~ , me sobresalto temo que ese sea el final del encuentro pero ella responde es simplemente el reproductor, saca el celular de su bolsillo trasero lo deja sobre el cráneo de dinosaurio (si supiera como lo conseguimos) y continuamos besándonos. ~ _You'll be taken care of_ ~ comienzo a surcar su cuerpo con más confianza, deja salir unos pequeños gemidos mientras toco sus senos, los acaricio con suavidad esto me resulta tan excitante, ~ _You'll be given love_ ~ enredas tus manos sobre mi cuello y nos besamos de nuevo. No puedo dejar de pensar que todo aquello está mal pero mi lógica es vencida por el deseo, desabrocho su blusa puedo ver un lindo sostén blanco cubriendo tú pecho, pongo mi mano en tu espalda para desabrocharlo puedo ver cómo te sonrojas ~You have to trust it~ , los beso, acaricio y muerdo tus pezones que cada vez están más duros, a través de sus labios suena la excitación también puedo sentir como mi erección comienza a notarse entre mis piernas. -Stan ya no aguanto -me dices al oído mientras suavemente jadeas eso me excito tanto. Te cargue en mis brazos para llevarte a la habitación no dejaste de besarme por un solo segundo _~All is full of love~, ~all is full of love~_ seguía sonando tu celular.

Te coloque suavemente sobre la cama, me quite la camisa, lo zapatos y los pantalones tan rápido que no pude ocultar el entusiasmo, puedo notar que me miras ¡ _MALDITA SEA ERES TAN LINDA WENDY_!, intentas sacarme las botas pero te detengo –déjame hacerlo –quiero disfrutar todo de ti es en lo único que pienso. Zafo tus botas, lentamente también te bajo los pantalones y te quito la blusa el sostén se desliza sólo, me pierdo mirándote tu es cuerpo joven y perfecto toda tu eres increíble – ¡ _ERES TAN HERMOSA_! –esas palabras se me escapan desde lo hondo de mí corazón. Me llamas hacia ti, decido recostarme a tu lado y te miro ¡ _CARAJO ESTOY TAN ENAMORADO_!, nos volvemos a besar, ahora soy yo quien besa tu cuello, mis manos no se cansan de recorrer su cuerpo, acaricio sus nalgas, sus piernas, su cintura y espalda, escucho sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes y dejo salir los míos.

Devoro tus pechos, mientras rasguñas mi espalda nuestros sonidos se mezclan en la excitación del aire esa habitación pocas veces había tenido tal espectáculo. Mis dedos te exploran, entran y salen juguetones, encuentro tu clítoris y lo estimulo arqueas el cuerpo ante tal sensación, me gusta ser tierno y rudo al mismo tiempo, ¡ESTAS TAN MOJADA!, ¡QUE MARAVILLA!, me encanta ver tu cara sonrojada y jadeante. No puedo dejar pasar la ocasión de lamer mis dedos, me abrazas y siento que mi entrepierna explotara susurras –Hazlo ya – tus pantis se van y mis bóxer también abres las piernas esperándome. Me miras con curiosidad me siento avergonzado tal vez no era lo que esperabas pero tengo la experiencia que ninguno de tus ex novios tiene y lo demostrare. Me tomo mi tiempo lo hago lento y con calma, ahogo tus gemidos con mis besos aunque me gustan mucho, voy más rápido tu voz excitada llena la Cabaña, todo es húmedo y caliente, siento los espasmos de tu vagina y los de mi pene, simplemente es asombroso porque eres tu Wendy. Nuestras respiraciones son cada vez más rápidas igual que mis embestidas, estamos cubiertos de sudor, muerdo tus pezones sin dejar de penetrarte, todo es tan infinito y singular como el universo, nos venimos juntos. Deje salir todo mi semen dentro de ti nuestras esencias se mezclaron, aún sin salir continúe besándote y un TE AMO llego a mi oídos sin pensarlo dos veces respondí –YO TAMBIÉN.

Tal declaración solo me dio más ánimos te di la vuelta levante tus caderas y te volví a penetrar, esta vez fui rudo realmente lo disfrutaba y la escuchar tus gritos de que no me detuviera supe que también lo gozabas al mismo nivel que yo, por un minuto mordiste la almohada para suavizar tus gemidos pero te dije –déjame escucharte – lo hiciste en ese instante sólo éramos tú y yo. No aminore vaivén pero esa posición me daba una vista tremenda de ti así que decidí estimular tu ano con mi pulgar gemiste aún más fuerte _¡CUANTAS SENSACIONES DE PLACER!,_ no cabe duda Stan algo en esta vida aprendiste además de como mentir. No dejabas de gritar mi nombre eso me excitaba intensamente, cada vez es más rápido y fuerte, mis manos se aferraban a tu cadera no quería dejarte ir, el choque eléctrico me recorre una vez más terminamos juntos casi al unísono ¿cómo vivir sin ti Corduroy?

Estamos acostados viendo el techo mientras nuestras fuerzas regresan, pones tu cabeza en mi pecho me gusta acariciar tu pelo mientras escuchas mí respiración. No decimos nada no hace falta, nos abrazamos mientras nos volvemos a besar, ¡TE AMO TANTO WENDY!, podría vivir toda mi jodida vida entre tus piernas sin embargo el maldito reloj me regresa a la realidad son las nueve es hora de que te marches. No quiero que te alejes de mí pero es necesario, nos vestimos, vas por el celular, nos besamos una y otra vez en la puerta en los breves minutos que nos quedan de ese día, ofrezco llevarte –No es necesario –respondes me abrazas y vuelves a decir TE AMO STAN.

-YO TAMBIÉN WENDY –te digo al oído.

Me besa, toma su bicicleta y le veo marcharse, no puedo dejar de sentir _PASIÓN_ por esa pelirroja tal vez como decía la canción de su celular ~ _TODO ESTÁ LLENO DE AMOR~_

Un hombre el cual había dejado a un lado las etiquetas por una jovencita miraba el camino por donde esta se fue, sonreía sinceramente desde un rincón que creyó nunca volver a utilizar dentro de su alma. Suspiro porque en su corazón no la dejaría ir pero la realidad era algo muy diferente y eso lastimo ese momento de auténtica libertad.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIR ESTO, JAJAJA TAL VEZ ME VUELVA FAMOSA ESCRIBIENDO AUTÉNTICAS NOVELAS ERÓTICAS Y NO CHINGADERAS COMO 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EN EL FUTURO AL MENOS PARA LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS QUE SIGUEN ABRA MUCHO ROMANCE Y LEMON, LÁSTIMA QUE SERÁ LA ANTESALA DEL FINAL.**

 **RETO: DEDICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO A QUIÉN ME DIGA CUÁL ERA LA CANCIÓN QUE SE REPRODUCÍA EN EL CELULAR DE WENDY.**

 ***Flores en el Ático es una pequeña novela que habla TAN, TAN, TAN si de INCESTO (mensaje subliminal de Mabel a su tío XD) además de ser bella como pocas. La escritura no tiene límites o reglas es pura y desbordante imaginación además que para ser publicado no hay restricciones esas no las ponemos en la mente.**

 **ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS:**


	4. Chapter 4

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **CAPÍTULO IV: EXTRAÑEZA (parte A)**

Pienso muchas cosas después de ese encuentro y al final todas me conducen a una sola respuesta " _Amor_ ", en estos momentos realmente quisiera que mi mamá estuviera viva quién pensaría que deseo un consejo femenino pero esto no es algo que le pueda decir a cualquiera aunque a veces quisiera gritarle al mundo cuanto es que amo a Stan. Veo el reloj de reojo además del celular, el tiempo no avanza y las clases transcurren a un ritmo casi demencial, por qué los demás no lo notan sólo ríen y siguen con lo suyo pero yo siento que la necesidad de estar con él me consume entonces esa voz fría e incluso vacía interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Wendy cuando nos presentaras a tu novio misterioso? –preguntó Tambry sin levantar los ojos de su estúpido celular.

¿Qué puedo responder?, es que acaso alguno de ellos podría entender este _Amor_ que me enloquece, que todo lo mío e incluso mí cuerpo llevan su nombre que además yo deseo todo de él no me importa si al final lo que siento termine por consumirme es más que mandaría todo a la mierda por estar siempre en sus brazos. No, nunca entenderían lo que hay entre él y yo, muchos no lo harán es por eso que tiene que ser un secreto, un secreto que poco a poco empieza a doler.

-No sé de qué hablas –respondo usando mi clásica cara de indiferencia.

-Di lo que quieras Wendy pero esto no se hizo sólo –no levanta los ojos pero aun así señala unas pequeñas marcas en mi cuello.

No respondo una vez más no sé qué decir, en efecto desde nuestra primera vez juntos los besos ya no fueron suficientes en cuanto nuestros cuerpos se acercan nada nos puede detener, es un fluir de sensaciones indescriptibles para las cuales aún no se han inventado las palabras al menos yo no las he encontrado. Al estar con él todo se desaparece, el aire, el tiempo, los problemas, las personas e incluso mi familia sólo existimos los dos viviendo lo que llamo _Amor_ , y sin embargo nada es perfecto como siempre mi alarma me recuerda que es hora de volver a la realidad eso es algo que simplemente odio.

-No es lo que te imaginas Tambry –contesto fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Ok Wendy, pero estás más extraña de lo usual –dijo mientras giraba los ojos.

Por fin la campana suena quisiera salir corriendo pero eso levantaría más sospechas recojo mis cosas y salo lentamente, Robbie como todos los días me guiña un ojo cuando cree que Tambry no lo ve yo le sonrió pero mi sonrisa es porque sé que él nunca podrá ser como a quien _Amo_ y eso me hace sentir feliz. Pero Tambry ha acertado estoy más extraña de lo normal, siempre fui y lo seré es algo que tenemos en común, en un principio quise saber todo sobre Stan pero aquello es imposible sólo me dirá lo que él considere "apto" aunque he descubierto más de lo que me deja ver. Me fascina su misterio, lo que oculta e incluso esas cosas medio descabelladas que hacemos en la cama simplemente _Amo_ su extrañeza. En días pasados durante la clase de arte mientras la maestra reseña una pintura encontré una breve frase de la autora que parecía describir nuestro amor: _"Yo solía pensar que era la persona más extraña en el mundo, pero luego pensé, hay mucha gente así en el mundo, tiene que haber alguien como yo, que se sienta bizarra y dañada de la misma forma en que yo me siento. Me la imagino, e imagino que ella también debe estar por ahí pensando en mí. Bueno, yo espero que si tú estás por ahí y lees esto sepas que, si, es verdad, yo estoy aquí, soy tan extraña como tú.*"_ Cuando termine de leerla la anote en un pequeño papelito sólo que al final de esta escribí: " _Para mi esa persona tan extraña como yo eres tú Stan, eres quien entiende mi extrañeza y del cual entiendo la suya. Te amo Señor Misterio"._ Justamente le había dejado la nota en un lugar que únicamente él podría encontrar.

Ese era mí día libre sin embargo pensé en escabullirme para estar con Stan, salí con calma a mí padre le diría que estaría con mis amigos y a ellos no les diría nada con eso la tarde estaría resuelta ya que a Soos no le extraña mi presencia en la Cabaña del Misterio. Pero una voz me detuvo era Nate que me hacía señales desde lejos no me quedo otra opción tuve que ir con él.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte con desgano.

-Vamos a ir todos un rato a lo de Lee, se va a poner bueno –dijo entre risas.

Sabía bien en qué consistía eso, beberían cervezas, intentar ligar con alguna de sus invitadas, otros fumarían mariguana para sentirse "transgresores del sistema" mientras escuchaban música de porquería en efecto las usuales estupideces de siempre.

-Lo siento Nate necesito hacer unas cosas en casa –respondí simulando decepción.

-¿Vamos Wendy no te cortes? –dijo Robbie mientras los demás llegaban a la van de Thomson –Además pasas tanto tiempo con el Sr. Pines que empiezas a oler a vieja –agrego con sarcasmo.

Sentí como la ira subía desde mi estómago hasta mi cabeza, quise gritarle que él nunca siquiera se acercó a hacerme sentir lo que Stan me provocaba que incluso lo que más recordaba de la relación eran sus disculpas por terminar tan rápido. Que Stan nunca me engañaría para estar con él, la duda llego a mi mente tras pensar eso ¿En realidad Stan nunca me engañaría?

-¿Entonces qué dices Wendy? –pregunto Thomson.

No tenía una excusa valida ya que en el pasado poco o nada me había importado el tener que hacer algo en mi casa.

-Bien – conteste al mismo tiempo de que me subía a la van.

No lo puedo negar también me gustaba divertirme con ellos y volver a ser una simple adolescente que creía que por beber una cerveza ya conocía el mundo pero él seguía siendo lo que dominada mi mente, reí, jugué, bebí e incluso fume un poco pero nada de eso me hacía sentir feliz como el sólo verlo. Ya entrada la noche cierto pensamiento no dejaba de molestarme además de que Lee no dejaba de fastidiarme me decía que quería volver conmigo, lo evite hasta donde pude, era casi media noche cuando me marche a mi casa. Camine rápidamente llena de frustración además ese pensamiento que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Stan nunca me engañaría o sí?

Subí a mi habitación silenciosamente en esos momentos agradecía que mi padre no estuviera tan interesado en lo que yo hacía, me desvestí sintiéndome más mareada de lo que imaginaba además necesitada de sus caricias que estuvieron ausentes ese día. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo llame, escuchaba como daba tono después de cuarto pitido respondió.

-Hola –voz se escuchó seca.

-Stan perdóname no me pude zafar hoy –dije entre sollozos en realidad no me percaté de que lloraba –te extraño –agregue.

-No te preocupes Wendy, en ocasiones será así –respondió utilizando un tono muy dulce.

-Si lo sé, pero quiero estar contigo para siempre –afirme con voz entrecortada –Stan yo te amo.

-Yo también pecosa pero no por eso tienes que llorar, ¿bebiste verdad? –pregunto con seriedad.

-Sólo un poquito –respondí más tranquila.

-Tal vez es el alcohol quien que habla por ti –decía dejando escapar una breve risita.

-No claro que no, pero me ayuda a desinhibirme es más ahorita podría gritar desde mi ventana lo mucho que te amo –conteste riendo.

-Te creo así que no lo hagas he sobrevivido a muchas cosas pero no creo hacerlo a tu padre –contesto entre risas.

No supe bien porque lo dije pero se escapó de mis labios. -¿Stan tú me engañarías? Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea al final escuche un suspiro.

-Gracias por tu nota también creo que eres extraña aún más que yo –respondió con tranquilidad.

Quise insistir en mi pregunta pero sabía que él no la contestaría sentí una pequeña herida en mi corazón era la primera que me hacia el amor de Stan.

-Gracias, creo que sin duda nos queda bien a los dos –respondí con cierta tristeza.

-Sabes también estuve en la cárcel más famosa del país de la autora –decía con cierto orgullo.

-¿Enserio? –pregunte incrédula.

-Sí, claro que si –respondió ufanándose.

-Stan por favor cuéntame la historia hasta que me quede dormida.

-Claro Wendy, bueno todo comienza así…

No supe en que momento me quede dormida o en que termino su historia pero su voz me arrullo un buen rato, dormí excelente esta vez incluso abrí los ojos antes de que sonara el despertador.

Ese día transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo todo fue normal incluso ver la cara de resaca de mis compañeros bueno después de todo a quién se le ocurre hacer un fiesta en jueves, en cuanto sonó el timbre tome mi bicicleta y de dirigía a la cabaña. Al llegar vi a Soos haciendo unos ajustes dentro la tienda de regalos, le pregunto dónde estaba Stan me respondió que en la cocina entre a ella y ahí estaba en hablado por teléfono.

-Muy bien entonces los espero dentro de una hora –decía mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano.

-Hola Wendy, ¿cómo estás? –pregunto en cuanto colgó.

No respondí nada me abalancé sobre él y lo comencé a besar, mis besos estaban llenos de ansiedad un solo día sin sus labios y me parecía que había sido una eternidad. Lo bese hasta quedarnos sin aliento bueno aunque él también había correspondido mis besos.

-Eso fue increíble pero Soos podría vernos –dijo están mientras se alejaba un poco de mí.

-Lo sé, ¡pero no me importa! –dije mientras sonreía.

Justamente entro Soos al terminar la frase. –Sr. Pines voy a comprar los repuestos, _mmm_ creo tardare un par de horas.

-Está bien –contesto Stan.

Me dirigí a la tienda de regalos puede ver como se alejaba la camioneta esto me daba la oportunidad perfecta para estar con él, me disponía a buscarlo cuando su mano me sujeto sin darme tiempo de nada me volvía a besar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –pregunte entre besos.

-Como cuarenta minutos –respondió mientras mordía mis labios.

Sería un encuentro furtivo y rápido pero no quería dejarlo pasar, nos besamos de manera desesperada él me levantaba la blusa yo desabrochaba su saco todo sin separar nuestros labios un segundo. Sentí como sus hábiles manos ya se encontraban jugando con mis pechos extrañaba tanto sus caricias, Stan rompió nuestro beso eso me permitió quitarle el saco, zafarle la camisa y deslizar mis manos dentro de ella. Nuestros sonidos de excitación se escuchaban por toda la tienda, me tomo de la cintura para subirme al mueble de la registradora desde esa posición estimulaba mis senos con pequeñas mordidas, su húmeda lengua se enrollaba en mis pezones todo aquello me cortaba la respiración mientras lo hacía sujetaba fuertemente la madera para no caer. Me bajo del mueble para al mismo tiempo darme la vuelta y en un movimiento veloz bajo mis pantalones, el sentir como me penetraba desde atrás sin previo aviso hizo que se escapara un enorme gemido. Sus embestidas era rápidas y fuertes con cada una de ellas sentía que las piernas me flaqueaban por lo que me sostenía un vez más del mueble de la registradora, hizo mi cabello a un lado para poder besarme además con una mano sostenía mi cadera y con la otra seguía acariciando mis pechos. Me enloquecía su tacto, sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su ternura, su sexo todo él me hacía perder la cordura es más ninguno recordó que las ventanas daban directo hacia afuera, escuche alguna vez que mis compañeras estaban con sus novios únicamente porque eran buenos en el sexo me llegue a preguntar si eso era lo que me pasaba con Stan pero me negaba a creer que algo tan vacío fuera lo que sentía por él. Al recordar nuestros encuentros no sólo era la satisfacción del deseo o la lujuria era por lo que sentíamos, en mi cabeza aunque sonara cursi sabía que yo con Stan hacia el amor. Mis jadeos eran cada más fuertes mientras él dejaba escapar unos gruñidos muy sexuales, mi piernas ya no soportarían más por lo que le hice una señal para que se sentara en mi silla cosa que acepto con gusto, termine de quitarme los pantalones y me senté a ahorcadas sobre Stan. Lo acaricie estaba sublimemente lubricado, mi mano se deslizaba con facilidad ahora quien gemía y se sonrojaba era él, yo desea volver a sentirlo así que volví a introducirlo, mi ritmo era lento y delicado desde esa posición podía penetrarme mucho más profundo puso sus manos en mis nalgas para aumentar el ritmo. Lo besaba para mitigar nuestros gemidos que en esos momentos ya casi cerca del clímax era muy escandalosos, sentía como golpeaba cada vez más profundo además podía sentir en cada una de sus embestidas nuestros correspondientes espasmos. Besó mis labios y una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo conseguía el orgasmo, me siguió penetrando una cuantas veces más y se corrió dentro de mí, el escuchar sus sensuales gruñidos me dijo que él también lo alcanzo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos más así entre unos cuantos besos, estábamos tan ensimismados en lo nuestroo que no nos dimos cuenta de que llego el autobús hasta que estuvo enfrente de la Cabaña, tome mi ropa y salí corriendo al baño para acomodármela por un instante me reí al pensar en que hubiera pasado si nos encontraran así.

Escuche como iniciaba el tour siempre me sorprendí de que las personas creyeran en la bobas cosas que les decía Stan aunque él era capaz de convencer a cualquiera, unos minutos después ya estaba en mi lugar en la registradora fingiendo como siempre es ser una simple adolescente cualquiera. Ese día fue uno de bastante trabajo ya que el último grupo de turistas se marchó casi a la hora de cerrar e incluso Soos ya había vuelto hace un buen rato, vendí bastantes baratijas e incluso también estafe a uno que otro incauto eran algunas cosas de las que aprendí de Stan. Soos se despidió yo dije que un tenía que hacer las cuentas del día así que me tardaría otro poco, termine con la registradora y me di cuenta de que observaba desde la puerta de la entrada de empleados.

-¿Qué piensas? –pregunte mientras me acerba a él.

-Si te respondo pensaras que soy un pervertido –respondió mientras me abrazaba.

-No creo que seas pervertido pero si extraño Señor Misterio –respondí para después besarlo.

Nos besamos por varios minutos pero sabía que el momento de regresar a casa llegaría pronto.

–Sabes Stan me frustra el no poder pasar todas las noches contigo, bueno al menos una para saber que se siente amanecer en tus brazos –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-A mí también pero tengo algo planeado déjame confirmarlo y te cuento –al decir esto me besaba y su respuesta me confirmaba que él quería estar conmigo y tal vez sólo tal vez que no me engañaría.

La pelirroja se dejó llevar por los besos de ese extraño hombre seductor que cada vez se adueñaba más de su corazón, sintió un tibio sentimiento llenar su alma era lo que ella se atrevía a llamar _AMOR_ y por ese instante su mente le dijo que podía confiar en él.

 **FIN**

 **CAPÍTULO IV: EXTRAÑEZA (parte B)**

Pienso muchas cosas después de ese encuentro y al final todas me conducen a una sola respuesta "Amor", nunca fui bueno en estos asuntos, a lo largo de mi vida sobre todo en esos años de búsqueda que me llevaron a recorrer el mundo tuve una gran cantidad de amantes y uno que otro cariño pero nada que detuviera mi camino. Hice promesas que a ciencia cierta sabía que no cumpliría, limpie lágrimas, trate de reparar corazones que yo rompí e incluso pague uno que otro procedimiento no tan legal en esos días por el simple afán de no detenerme. Pero con ella todo parece diferente tal vez es el sentimiento tan cercano de la muerte o el querer aferrarme a algo y poder decir que esta vida valió la pena, pero he aprendido que las respuestas correctas no existen a veces lo único que nos queda es simplemente ser y nada más. Pero Wendy se apodera poco a poco de mis pensamiento y eclipsa mi vida, ahora cuento las horas y los minutos para que llegue sé que vendrá incluso aunque sea su día libre bueno al menos eso quiero pensar.

-¿Sr. Pines le puedo preguntar algo? –me dice Soos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Claro que pasa? –contesto simulando reparar la liebrelope.

-¿Tiene novia?, ¿Acaso conoció a una anciana atractiva? –pregunto con un todo bastante suspicaz para venir de él.

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenido no supe que responder, como decirle que quien hace que mis ilusiones revivan e incluso surjan nuevas es su pelirroja y pecosa compañera de trabajo. Él también es hombre e incluso tiene una relación pero de ahí a que pueda comprender lo que tenemos existe un gran tramo, aunque en ocasiones he querido hablarlo con alguien porque lo secretos que he mantenido sólo me consumieron hasta el punto de vivir casi aislado en esta vieja cabaña. Sin embargo sé que no puede ser enunciado, es un Amor que está destinado a vivir en el secreto después de todo esa es la especialidad de los Pines.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –pregunte en vez de responder.

-Bueno es porque en estos días lo he visto más "feliz" de lo usual a pesar de que no haya tantos turistas, además ha dejado su clásico traje negro un tanto de lado y por ultimo hace unos días encontré una pantis debajo del sillón.

La respuesta de Soos me dejo halado en efecto estaba mucho menos gruñón porque el simple hecho de verla me hacía feliz, además me descubrí a mí mismo usando una camisa azul con flores además de un pantalón blanco atuendo que utilizaba únicamente cuando tomaba vacaciones. También desde nuestro primer encuentro los besos ya no nos bastaban, cualquier momento o lugar era bueno para estar juntos por lo que nos dejábamos llevar por el deseo pero no es tan sencillo como sucumbir a las necesidades primarias existe cierta complicidad entre los dos. Son las miradas que dicen todo sin necesidad de palabras, es lo que su presencia me provoca, son sensaciones llenas de "Amor", es que ella llama aquello que creía olvidado.

-Bueno Soos ya sabes a veces "contrato" un poco de compañía femenina –conteste.

-Ahhh, era eso. Bueno Sr. Pines es que se notaba más extraño de lo usual –dijo con tranquilidad mientras cambiaba un foco.

-Muy bien Soos tengo que ir una rato a la oficina se necesitas algo llámame – tome el bastón con la bola 8 y desaparecí.

Dentro de la privacidad de mi oficina no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo Soos, es cierto mi actitud es más extraña incluso para alguien quien es sinónimo de la _"Extrañeza"_. Violando mis propias reglas le he contado cosas que a muchos otros les oculte, a veces me mira con ingenuidad otras simplemente calla pero muchas veces pregunta hasta dejarme sin respuestas, siempre trato de hacerlo bajo los límites de la legalidad pero me asusta darme cuenta que conoce más sobre mí de lo que me gustaría aceptar. Siento culpa no puedo evitarlo no deja de pensar que sólo teniente 17 años, pero eso parece dejar de importar cuando estamos en la cama le he enseñado el verdadero origen del apodo _"Sr. Misterio"_ y he querido adueñarme de tantas primeras veces como sean posibles. Despejo mi mente y abro la caja fuerte en busca de unos documentos puedo ver mi caja de secretos pero me llama la atención una pequeña hoja naranja, la desdoblo tiene una pequeña calcomanía de una pintura famosa además de tener escrita una pequeña frase: _"Yo solía pensar que era la persona más extraña en el mundo, pero luego pensé, hay mucha gente así en el mundo, tiene que haber alguien como yo, que se sienta bizarra y dañada de la misma forma en que yo me siento. Me la imagino, e imagino que ella también debe estar por ahí pensando en mí. Bueno, yo espero que si tú estás por ahí y lees esto sepas que, si, es verdad, yo estoy aquí, soy tan extraña como tú.*"_ Además tenía escrita otra pequeña nota: _"Para mi esa persona tan extraña como yo eres tú Stan, eres quien entiende mi extrañeza y del cual entiendo la suya. Te amo Señor Misterio"_. Al terminar de leerla no puedo evitar sonreír, entre los dos se manifestaba una afinidad que sólo en un par de ocasiones había vivido también me intrigaba cómo es que ha descifrado la contraseña eso ratificaba lo que ya sabía ella me conoce más de lo que imagino.

Regrese a la tienda de regalos en espera de su llegada, era su día libre sin embargo quería verla más que eso necesitaba estar ella, deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su olor, su cuerpo, toda Wendy sin embargo los minutos pasaron y no llego. No pude dejar de sentirme frustrado o incluso enojado, si enojado esa era la palabra lo increíble es que era un sentimiento sin fundamento ella era libre podía hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo y sin embargo yo deseaba que estuviera ahí.

Golpeaba mis dedos contra una de la repisas sin dejar de ver por la ventana, esperaba verla llegar en su bicicleta pero a cada minuto y golpe mi cordura se esfumaba.

-¿Qué raro hoy no llego Wendy? –decía sus mientras limpiaba sus manos –Seguramente está con sus amigos.

En efecto podía estar con sus amigos al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una adolescente tenia cosas por vivir pero eso no aminoraba mi molestia, sabía que ninguno de esos idiotas la conocía como yo, disfrutaba de que me confiara sus secretos no era tan segura es más le temía a muchas cosas. Extrañaba a su madre pero no lo admitiría con alguien más, no le gustaba sentirse sola pero era un sentimiento que la acompañaba desde hace tiempo en eso nos parecíamos, incluso me conto sobre su primera vez la resumió en dos palabras alcohol y hormonas además afortunadamente no había sido Robbie.

No es que me molestara el hecho de que ella no fuera virgen en el momento que la hice mía por primera vez es más me aliviaba el iniciarla en el sexo hubiera sido un culpa muy grande, pero aun así me molestaba que otros conocieran su cuerpo, su rostro sonrojado al llenarse de excitación, su voz y movimientos al alcanzar el orgasmo. Celos, eso era lo que sentía muchos celos porque en esos instantes muy probablemente estaría rodeada de imbéciles tratando de seducirla pero ella era mía, es más me gustaba dejarle pequeñas marcas en el cuerpo para que en el siguiente encuentro las volviera a ver sabría que estuve antes ahí.

La tarde se caracterizó por ser jodidamente tranquila sólo unos cuantos clientes, el escuchar las conversaciones sobre Melody por parte de Soos e incluso pensé que ese par de mocosos no se habían dignado en llamarme en varios días. Deje que mi cabeza se llenara de ideas que por instantes me distrajeran del hecho de que no la vería pero aquello no aminoraba mi molestia.

-Bueno Sr. Pines nos vemos mañana –decía Soos despidiéndose con la mano.

Organice algunas cosas a otras les cambie el precio para después cerrar la Cabaña, algo que sin duda pesaba más que nunca era la soledad. Todas las habitaciones parecían muertas llenas de un fétido sentimiento de olvido, los secretos que en sus paredes se guardaban se volvían lucidos entre mis memorias y el arrepentimiento de vivir como el Sr. Misterio me pasaba factura y esta no era fácil de pagar. Cene sin muchas ganas un poco de espagueti, serví un vaso de coñac y encendí un puro buscando algo que ver en la televisión de Gravity Falls pensé que Mabel tenía razón era la peor porquería que había visto. Sin embargo eso ya no importaba mi mente se sumergía en mis recuerdos, en todas la veces que mentí y engañe a las personas que brindaron su amor, por un instante pasaron frente a mis ojos todas las miradas que en alguna ocasión pronunciaron un _"Te Amo"_ y las veces que dije _"Yo también"_ a pesar de que sabía que cada letra era una mentira. Rara vez me importo engañar a alguien pero el pensar en Wendy oprimía mi pecho, no deseaba engañarla de hecho no lo hacía porque el _Amarla_ era verdad pero al mismo tiempo lo era ya que lo nuestro jamás podría ser más que una locura y en algún instante terminaría.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos lo deje sonar un par de veces para poder organizar mis ideas, sabía que era ella nadie me llamaría a esa hora bueno a acepción de Dipper en busca de un consejo masculino que casi siempre terminaba en usa más desodorante chico. Levante el auricular y conteste.

-Hola – mi voz se escuchó seca pero no era por molestia más que nada era arrepentimiento.

-Stan perdóname no me pude zafar hoy –dijo entre sollozos me sorprendió el escucharla llorar –te extraño –agrego con voz melancólica.

-No te preocupes Wendy, en ocasiones será así –el oírla así me hizo ser más amable además era verdad no siempre sería fácil habría ocasiones en que ninguno de los dos podría mentir o en su defecto escapar de sus mentiras.

-Si lo sé, pero quiero estar contigo para siempre –afirmó con voz entrecortada –Stan yo te amo.

-Yo también pecosa pero no por eso tienes que llorar, ¿bebiste verdad? –pregunte con seriedad ya que su voz delataba su estado además me sonroje por la facilidad con la que le decía _"Te Amo"_.

-Sólo un poquito –respondió más tranquila.

-Tal vez el alcohol es el que habla por ti –dije dejando escapar una breve risita por recordar lo que yo mismo hacía en ese instante beber coñac y pensar en ella.

-No claro que no, pero me ayuda a desinhibirme es más ahorita podría gritar desde mi balcón lo mucho que te amo –contestó riendo.

-Te creo, así que no lo hagas he sobrevivido a muchas cosas pero no creo hacerlo a tu padre –conteste entre risas además me hacía gracia imaginarme a mí mismo molido a golpes por Dan que además tendría razón al querer sacar por fin de este mundo al viejo Stan Pines.

-¿Stan tú me engañarías? –esa pregunta me sorprendió y heló al mismo tiempo no supe que responder. No deseaba engañarla pero las mentiras y el engaño eran parte de mi vida una que dolía pero que muchas veces fue indispensable, decirle que no lo haría ya era un engaño. Al final no respondí sólo deje escapar un suspiro y agradecí recordando su osadía.

-Gracias por tu nota también creo que eres extraña aún más que yo –respondí fingiendo tranquilidad.

Me sorprendió que no insistiera suele ser más inquisitiva que eso pero tal vez el que estuviera un poco ebria me ayudaba esta vez.

-Gracias creo que sin duda nos queda bien a los dos –respondió pero alcance a percibir cierta tristeza.

-Sabes también estuve en la cárcel más famosa del país de la autora –dije con cierto orgullo ya que en mis viajes había parado en ese país, sonreí al recordar que estuve a punto de morir varias veces en menos de una semana pero en fin así es y será por lo que me reste de vida.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó incrédula.

-Si claro que si –respondí ufanándome además pensé si supiera que me buscan en 13 países.

-Stan por favor cuéntame la historia hasta que me quede dormida – me pidió con una voz sumamente suplicante por lo que no pude reusarme.

-Claro Wendy, bueno todo comienza así…

No supe en qué momento se quedó dormida pero después de unos veinte minutos solo puede escuchar su respiración le dije te amo entre susurros y colgué el teléfono, eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando me retire a la habitación a dormir pero no fue una noche tranquila porque la pregunta de Wendy seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Stan tú me engañarías?

Ese día transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo todo fue normal, desperté con el sabor a anciano en mi boca y con uno que otro dolor cosa que ya no me extrañaba como todos los días Soos llego temprano al trabajo, era igual que siempre. Mientras Soos revisaba el aire acondicionado yo me dirigí a contestar una llamada de unos turistas en la cocina.

-Muy bien entonces los espero dentro de una hora –mientras me podía de acuerdo con los turistas la vi llegar y la salude con la mano.

-Hola Wendy, ¿cómo estás? –dije en cuanto colgué.

No respondió nada se abalanzó sobre mí y me comenzó a besar, sus besos estaban llenos de ansiedad y desesperación, yo correspondí sus besos porque sería mentirme a mí mismo el negar que los necesitaba tanto o incluso más que ella, eran lo que me hacía sentirme vivo.

-Eso fue increíble pero Soos podría vernos –dije están mientras la alejaba un poco de mí ya que si nos veía no sabría qué contestarle a mi rechoncho empleado.

-Lo sé, ¡pero no me importa! –contesto mientras sonreía. _¡Maldición como amo esa sonrisa!_

Justamente entro Soos al terminar la frase. –Sr Pines voy a comprar los repuestos, mmm creo tardare un par de horas.

-Está bien –conteste.

Se fue a la tienda de regalos, puede escuchar desde la cocina como se alejaba la camioneta, regrese a la tienda de regalos y me di cuenta que me buscaba con la mirada después camino hacia la entrada de empleados no se había percatado de que estaba detrás de ella. Sujete su mano y sin darle tiempo de nada la volvía a besar quería demostrarle lo mucho que la extrañe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó entre besos.

-Como cuarenta minutos –respondí mientras le mordía los labios.

Sería un encuentro furtivo y rápido pero no quería dejarlo pasar, nos besamos de manera desesperada le levante la blusa con rapidez y ella desabrochaba mi saco todo sin separar nuestros labios un segundo. Mis manos hábiles y ansiosas ya se encontraban jugando con sus pechos extrañe tanto su cuerpo, rompí nuestro beso eso le permitió quitarme el saco y zafarme la camisa para deslizar sus manos dentro de ella para acariciar con cierta ternura mi dorso. Nuestros sonidos de excitación se escuchaban por toda la tienda, la tome de cintura para subirla al mueble de la registradora desde esa posición podía deleitarme con sus senos, los besaba y lamia para después darles pequeñas mordidas, mi húmeda lengua se enrollaba en sus pezones todo era jodidamente excitante, mi erección crecía al sentir como Wendy se retorcía y decía mi nombre con cada caricia. La baje del mueble al mismo tiempo le di la vuelta y en un movimiento veloz baje sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, la penetre abruptamente desde atrás no me podía contener más esto hizo que se le escapara un enorme gemido. Mis embestidas era rápidas y fuertes quería que con cada una, con cada roce se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba pero sobre todo de que la _Amaba_. Hice su cabello a un lado para poder besarla además con una mano sostuve su cadera y con la otra seguí estimulando sus firmes senos. Me enloquecía su tacto, sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su ternura, su sexo toda ella me hacía perder la cordura es más ninguno recordó que las ventanas daban directo afuera. Sé muy bien como es el simplemente satisfacer un instinto, el tener sexo solo por querer tenerlo y nada más, en varias ocasiones me utilizaron para eso cosa que no importaba ya que la final podía alcanzar esa efímera satisfacción y cuando retornara el deseo volvería a entrar en el juego de la seducción. Pero en contadas ocasiones de mi vida es más sabia que con ella solo habían sido cuatro ese deseo o lujuria significaba mucho más, en mi cabeza aunque sonara terriblemente idiota sabía que yo con Wendy hacia el amor. Sus jadeos eran cada más fuertes mientras yo dejaba escapar unos gruñidos muy sexuales, ella deshizo nuestra unión y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en la silla de la registradora cosa que acepte con gusto terminó de quitarse los pantalones y se sentó a ahorcadas sobre mí. Me acaricio con suma agilidad, su mano se deslizaba con fuerza y delicadeza ahora quien gemía y se sonrojaba era yo por un momento nuestras miradas se volvieron a juntar pude ver todo su deseo en sus ojos lo cual e hizo estremecer. Se introdujo mi miembro una vez más ahora era ella quien marcaba el ritmo, era lento y delicado desde esa posición podía penetrarla mucho más profundo puse mis manos en mis nalgas y comencé a aumentar la velocidad, el sentir su calor me dejaba la mente en blanco y sin ninguna resistencia. La besaba para mitigar nuestros gemidos que en esos momentos ya casi cerca del clímax era muy escandalosos, cada vez iba más profundo además podía sentir en cada una de mis embestidas nuestros correspondientes espasmos. Besó mis labios, pude escuchar como un gemido ahogado se escapaba de sus rosas labios al mismo tiempo que intentaba articular mi nombre además de sentir como su paredes me apretaban al instante de que llegara al orgasmo, para mí no resulto muy diferente un par más de envestidas y mi columna se arqueo además de que un inmenso calor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo antes de derramarme dentro de ella.

Nos quedamos unos segundos más así entre unos cuantos besos, estábamos tan ensimismados en lo nuestro que no nos dimos cuenta de que llego el autobús hasta que estuvo enfrente de la Cabaña, tomó su ropa y salió corriendo al baño yo acomode mis pantalones mi saco aunque se podía ver que estaba un poco arrugado pero nada del otro mundo.

Inicie el tour para el maestro del engaño el timar a esos turista era pan comido, vi de reojo como regresaba su puesto una vez más comenzaba el teatro de ser simplemente el viejo y la adolescente nada más. Resulto un grupo bastante numeroso que obviamente dejo buenas ganancias lo malo es que ocupo casi todo el día incluso Soos ya había vuelto, me divertí al notar como ella también estafó a uno que otro incauto estaba aprendiendo cosas de mi aunque no las más legales. Soos se despidió, ella alego el tener que hacer las cuentas del día antes de irse, yo la miraba desde el marco de la puerta de los empleados recordando lo que hace unas pocas horas hacíamos ahí.

-¿Qué piensas? –preguntó mientras me acercaba a mí.

-Si te respondo pensaras que soy un pervertido –respondí mientras la abrazaba además era verdad de hecho pensaba hacerle el amor una vez más.

-No creo que seas pervertido pero si extraño Señor Misterio –respondió para después besarme.

Nos besamos por varios minutos pero sabía que el momento en que tendría que regresar a su casa llegaría pronto.

–Sabes Stan me frustra el no poder pasar todas las noches contigo, bueno al menos una para saber que se siente amanecer en tus brazos –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Respondí sin pensarlo demasiado ya que a mí también me frustraba el no poder amanecer con ella en mis brazos, yo quería experimentar el saber que se sentía verla amanecer en mi cama aunque fuera una sola vez.

-A mí también pero tengo algo planeado déjame confirmarlo y te cuento –al decir esto la bese y ella se entregó de nuevo a nuestras sensaciones a lo que llamábamos _"Amor"_.

Ese hombre seductor sentía miedo por lo que la pelirroja le provocaba, pero sintió aún más culpa porque sabía que a pesar de todo no podía prometerle el no engañarla ya que este _Amor_ no podía ser vivido para siempre y el decir lo contrario sería mentir. Pudo sentir como una herida más se agregaba a su corazón y esa herida era pelirroja.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, en lo personal creo que fue un tanto cursi pero quería un poco de amor y romance antes del inminente fin. Si lamentablemente a este Fic sólo le quedan dos capítulos más, ya tengo pensado el final y espero que le guste.**

 **Realmente me gusta pensar en un Stan que es capaz de Amar y dejarse Amar, y que decir de la joven Wendy en efecto ama a ese hombre como jamás lo hizo que su corta edad no los engañe ella sabe perfectamente que lo del Sr. Misterio es único.**

 **Pero así suelen ser los amores de juventud apasionados y efímeros pero eso no significa que no importen por el contrario son esas experiencias que es esos momentos se presentan como nuevas las que en un futuro nos definirán.**

 **Este Fic está dedicado a alejandro2404921 quien adivino cual era la canción que sonaba en el celular de Wendy y esta era "All is full of love" de Bjork una de mis canciones favoritas en este mundo.**

 **El siguiente capitulo será dedicado al que me diga quién era la pintora reseñada en la clase de Wendy esto es súper fácil, les dejo una pista es Mexicana.**

 **Ahora cosas sin sentido cuando iba por ahí del 3er semestre de la preparatoria tenía una extraña actividad con mis amigos esta era que teníamos un libreta donde entre todos escribíamos una historia, cada uno escribía una página después la pasaba y al que le tocaba tenía que seguir la historia claro sin tonterías el chiste es que fuera una historia que se conectara a través de nuestras distintas perspectivas y al final de la preparatoria tuvimos una excelente historia y sobre todo un maravilloso recuerdo.**

 **Por lo que lectores y escritores que pasen sus ojos por este fic me gustaría proponerles esa actividad, el escribir una historia sobre GF pero elaborada por muchos sé que aquí hay personas de distintos países lo cual creo que le daría un toque de singularidad extra. Si están interesando mándenme un mensaje privado.**

 **Más cosas sin sentido mis queridos lectores y escritores ¿tienen algún "ritual" para escribir? ¡Cuéntenmelo!**

 **Les comparto el mío, yo sólo escribo de noche así es cada vez que ven una actualización mía es porque muy probablemente no he dormido en toda la noche además no me gusta escribir en pausas. También lo hago escuchando música (les dije que soy obsesiva tengo tres horas escuchando la misma canción) y en muy especiales ocasiones fumo.**

 **Una pregunta más, ¿Qué creen que hay debajo del yeso de McGucket?**

 **Yo creo que tiene un tatuaje similar al de Stan así que hagan sus apuestas señores y por ultimo**

 **¡JULIO YA LLEGA!**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **CAPÍTULO V: VIAJE (parte A)**

Unos cuantos rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana, molestan un poco en mi rostro pero al mismo tiempo son cálidos, desentumen mi cuerpo dejan ver un poco de mi pereza, me siento tan cómoda. Estiro mis manos y piernas, me doy cuenta de mi desnudes, de que esta no es mi cama y sobre todo del brazo que esta sobre mis pechos, siento como su aliento roza mi cuello, me doy la vuelta para verlo a él, si en efecto duerme profundamente a mi lado. Pellizco mi mejilla para asegurarme que no estoy soñando, el dolor me lo confirma, aquella habitación de un hotel se convierte en el mejor lugar del mundo porque al fin hemos pasado una noche juntos. Mi corazón retumba y no puedo dejar de sentirme tonta, no es que me moleste nuestra piel expuesta, o que quien me abraza sea un hombre tan mayor, es el saber que comparto la cama con la persona que más amo, me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago, esas pequeñas mariposas que describen en las comedias románticas que tanto detesto, si esas diminutas sensaciones que te gritan que estas enamorada.

Sentirme idiota por parecer adolescente enamorada, darme cuenta de mi estupidez por en efecto serlo, ruborizarme por recordar todo lo hecho la noche anterior, dejar escapar una sonrisa por querer volver a hacerlo. Golpearme un poco la frente por no encontrar respuesta lógica a esta situación, volver a sonreír porque no importa una mierda la lógica, experimentar culpa por querer escapar de sus brazos, perder toda defensa cuando él al sentir mis movimientos me sujeta contra su dorso.

No pensar en otra cosa que en ese hombre al sentir su olor y calor, no recordar ni mi edad ni a mi familia por estar con él unos cuantos días. Llenarme de temor por la posibilidad de que todo termine, dejar fluir una pequeña lágrima por haberle abierto mi corazón. Dejar que todo a mí alrededor sucumba y volver a dormir un rato más entre sus brazos.

Nuestra relación ya tenía varios meses, muchos más que cualquiera otra que haya tenido. Había iniciado en otoño y ahora el verano se aproximaba incluso en navidad había podido pasar un considerable tiempo a solas con él, lástima que viajo a California para pasar esa fechas con su familia. Por un momento pensé que no recordaba su promesa de conseguir la manera de pasar unos días solo él y yo, no me importaba que nuestro tiempo siempre fuera contado o sujeto a horarios sobre todo el mío, pero más de una vez soñaba despierta con amanecer a en su cama, entre sus brazos, ser si es que era humanamente posible una con Stan.

Faltaba poco menos de quince días para que iniciara el verano, como en la mayoría de los días fingía que atendía la caja registradora sobre todo porque él no estaba. No tardó mucho, en verdad fue poco el tiempo considerando que a veces sus raras misiones le tomaban horas e incluso días, atravesó la puerta y me sonrió a distancia.

-¿Qué pasa Sr. Pines? –pregunte seria.

-¿Dónde está Soos? –fue su respuesta.

-Por si no lo recuerda hoy es su día de descanso –dije con mi disimulada seriedad.

-¡Es verdad! –decía mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

-Cada día más olvidadizo Sr. Pines – por fin deje salir la risa.

-Tienes razón, lo bueno es que no olvido esto. Me abrazo y comenzó a besarme, no podía contener mi emoción cuando él tomada la iniciativa y por llamarlo de alguna manera se portaba "romántico".

-¿A qué se debe ese beso Sr. Pines? –pregunte coquetamente.

-Bueno Señorita Corduroy es porque le vengo a proponer algo – me dijiste sonriendo.

-¿Una propuesta indecorosa? Pero si usted ya me a hecho de todo, no sé qué otra cosa me puede pedir –respondí todavía riendo. Puede ver tu sonrojo.

-No te burles pecosa –contestaste y me volviste a besar.

-Bien Señor Misterio, ¿cuál es su propuesta? –miraba tus ojos fijamente.

-Vayamos la primera semana del verano a Nueva York, si solos tu y yo. ¿Qué te parece? –realmente tus palabras me conmovieron, me hicieron darme cuenta de que pensabas en mí y no olvidaste tu promesa.

-¡Claro que sí! –respondí mientras daba unos saltitos, creo que me poseyó Mabel por unos instantes.

-Bueno ya le avise a Dipper y Mabel que lleguen hasta la segunda semana, pero eso niño no dejaba de atormentarme con sus preguntas sin embargo cedió cuando le dije que era un asunto de hombres –dijo riendo. –Ahora falta el saber cómo te escaparas de tu casa una semana.

-Bueno eso será un poco complicado pero lograre escaparme, además también en esa semana cumplo 18 tomare este viaje como tu regalo –le decía para volverlo a besar.

Creo que la emoción de poder pasar una semana juntos nos conmociono a los dos, terminamos haciéndolo en la cocina, como en todo este tiempo me tuve que ir apenas dieran las nueve de la noche. Mientras trataba de dormir dando un sinfín de vueltas en la cama, me fascinaba la idea de por una vez estar juntos sin escondernos, sin temor a que alguien nos juzgara, porque esa semana se convertía en promesa de ser un pequeño paraíso.

En los primeros meses de nuestra relación me atormentaba buscando una etiqueta para definirnos, ¿qué éramos tu y yo?, ¿qué somos? Ninguna de las repuestas me convencían, ¿amantes?, tal vez, ¿novios?, sólo decirlo me hacia reír, ¿pareja?, eso era de viejos. Al parecer nada nos quedaba, nada estaba hecho para nosotros, pero no me atrevo a preguntarte posiblemente por temor a la respuesta.

La semana pasaba rápido más de lo que me gustaba, todavía no tenía pensado lo que le diría a mi padre. No es que fuera el más estricto o el más pendiente de mi persona, pero aun así una semana de pretexto tendría que ser algo realmente convincente. Aquel sería el último verano que pasaría en la preparatoria, tal vez podría alegar un viaje de autodescubrimiento, o tal vez un asunto de mujeres, mi padre oía esto y salía corriendo, sin embargo sabía que preguntaría con quien iría y lo corroboraría. Estábamos en el almuerzo como siempre tonteando y quejándonos de nuestras vidas cuando Tambry me dio la solución.

-Mis estúpidos padres me llevaran la primera semana de vacaciones a visitar a mis abuelos en Illinois –dijo refunfuñando.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí estaba la excusa y la solución. Únicamente tenía que convencer a Tambry para que fuera mi tapadera, cosa que no me costaría trabajo ya que muchas veces fui la suya. Pero aun así preguntaría acerca de lo que voy a hacer y con quién cosa que no le podía decir, tendría que inventar a un hombre fantasma para no delatar al verdadero. Pase el resto de las horas de clases ideando la manera de hablar con ella, no tendría por qué ser tan difícil después de todo es mi mejor amiga. En la última clase recibí un mensaje de ella.

-¡Vamos por un café y de compras Wendy! –me decía.

Oportunidad y momento perfecto para actuar -¡OK! –fue mi tan elaborada respuesta.

En esos días no iría a la Cabaña ya que su hermano estaba de visita y deseaba pasar tiempo con él cosa que me parecía muy linda, aunque me gustaba verlos juntos y notar sus tan pocas diferencias pero tenían un relación complicada que exigía su espacio vital. Recorrimos un buen rato el centro comercial, pasamos por muchas tiendas, compramos varias cosas realmente innecesarias, nos reímos de los chicos, fuimos de nueva cuenta amigas algo que estuvo un poco tenso durante mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Wendy realmente me divertí –decía mientras texteaba algo.

-Yo también –le daba un sorbo a mi café. Estábamos en un pequeño negocio en el centro de Gravity Falls.

Seguimos hablando de cosas de chicas, en la mayoría eran quejas de Robbie y su relación, de cómo a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones lo había querido terminar era como si estuviera hechizada por él.

-¿Cómo te va con tu novio misterioso? –me pregunto, cosa que casi me hace escupir mi bebida.

-Bien –conteste tímidamente por un momento pensé en negarlo en automático pero necesitaba pedirle su ayuda, el iniciar mintiéndole no era una buena idea. Le sorprendió mi respuesta tanto que por un instante levanto la vista del celular.

-¡Vaya hasta que lo admites! Ya me había hastiado verte con cara de imbécil felicidad y no saber quién o qué era la causa. –Esa era Tambry y sus siempre sutiles palabras.

-De hecho necesito pedirte un favor – decía mientras me apretaba los dedos.

-Sabes que somos amigas ¿verdad? –respondió en tono irónico.

-Él me invito una semana a Nueva York y… pues…necesito… que le digas a mi papá… que iré contigo y tu familia a Illinois –nunca las palabras me parecieron ser tan difíciles de pronunciar.

No contesto de inmediato seguía sumida en su móvil, sin embargo sabía que analizaba perfectamente su respuesta ya que ella podría ser un tanto arrogante, desinteresada, superficial, pero era todo menos estúpida de hecho era la primera de nuestra clase.

-Bien lo hare –mi corazón se aceleró –pero… –ahí estaba la palabra que temía escuchar.

-Pero me tienes que decir quién es él – al decirlo me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero saber cuánto tiempo tienes con él, cómo se conocieron, si lo amas y sobre todo por qué salen a escondidas – esas fueron las condiciones de Tambry.

Sin duda era lista, me acorralaba para no dejarme otra opción, pero ella era necesaria para poder viajar con Stan. Respire profundo y por fin le conteste.

-Está bien pero te lo diré en un lugar más privado – le daba otro sorbo a mi café.

-Perfecto, no hay nadie en mi casa ahí podemos hablar –contesto ella.

Durante el camino a su casa mi cabeza trabajo a mil por hora, qué le diría, tenía que inventar algo o más bien a alguien el problema de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como Gravity Falls es que la mayoría se conocía. Tal vez un novio de internet, no, jamás me creería eso además porque siempre me burle de los romances a distancia, se me acaban las opciones, lo mejor era decir que había conocido a alguien en un pueblo vecino. Ahora únicamente me faltaba inventar un motivo convincente para no poder salir en público, ya se era mayor que yo, bueno esa era una verdad a medias, tal vez que era casado, no, eso era complicar las cosas, que pertenecía a un secta y quería escapar o mejor aún que era iluminati*, mi cabeza no encontraba una razón que no sonara estúpida y completamente inverosímil. Entramos a su casa, fuimos directamente a la habitación, de hecho incluso le puso seguro, tenía bastante tiempo que no estábamos solas, de hecho echaba de menos el poder contarle mis secretos. Nos sentamos en unos puff, me miro con por unos segundos antes de volver al teléfono.

-¡Escúpelo todo Wendolyn! –como odiaba que me llamara por mi nombre completo.

Aspire profundamente y lo dije, aunque no sé porque dije lo que dije, pero ya estaba dicho.

-Es Stan –escuche como su móvil caía al suelo. Hubo un silencio profundo e incómodo.

Existió una larga espera en la que me rehusaba siquiera mirarla a los ojos, maldita sea me había equivocado, nos expuse a los dos y ya no existía vuelta de hoja.

-Estas diciendo que sales con tu jefe, ¿con Stan Pines?, ¿con el tipo loco de la Cabaña del Misterio?, ¿con un hombre que podría ser tu padre?, ¿es más tu abuelo? –fue lo que por fin dijo.

-Si –respondí mirando el piso.

-Por Dios Wendy sabía que me dirías algo loco pero no esperaba esto, me hubiera imaginado que dirías que volviste con Lee, o que por fin le hiciste caso a Thomson o que incluso me engañaba Robbie contigo pero jamás me pensé esto.

-Lo sé, es demasiado loco pero es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado. La amo como no tienes idea –fue lo que conteste.

-¿En serio lo amas? –pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Si –ahora entendía porque Stan no siempre responde, a veces aunque tengas las palabras no existe la respuesta.

-Cuéntamelo todo, te escucho –apago su móvil y comencé a hablar.

No le conté todo al final había cosas, gestos, palabras que consideraba demasiado íntimas para ser reveladas pero aun así no retrocedí ni me desdije. Tal vez yo no soy tan buena guardando secretos, en mi naturaleza la palabras siempre pesaban, lo que callamos te envuelve y se revela aunque no sea a través de palabras, o tal ves era el simple deseo que alguien escuchara lo feliz que me hace Stan. Al terminar del hablar con Tambry mi pecho estaba más liviano, ahora alguien en este mundo conocía mi amor por el Sr. Misterio.

-Bien te ayudare – fue lo que dijo, no me di cuenta pero habían pasado horas.

-Gracias, te verdad te lo agradezco –respondí con sinceridad.

Antes de marcharme le dije algo que resultaba obvio –Sabes que no puedes decírselo a alguien más verdad, ni siquiera a Robbie.

-No soy estúpida Wendy, además a quién le importa lo que pasa en la Cabaña del Misterio después de cierra. Sólo espero que no salgas herida.

De hecho yo esperaba lo mismo, pero era un riesgo que estuve dispuesta a correr desde ese primer beso bajo la lluvia, la situación por un momento se sintió tensa por lo que dije –Entendido Señor –hice una señal militar y ella rió.

-¡Wendy! –me llamo unos a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de su casa, voltee y la vi hacer ese gesto que desde niñas compartíamos, ese pequeño candado que significaba complicidad.

A decir verdad recordé el porque éramos amigas desde hace más de diez años, fue de las pocas personas que permaneció conmigo después de que mamá muriera, fue después de mi padre quien me volvió a hacer reír. Al parecer nuestras personalidades tan distintas nos permitía ser mejores amigas, e incluso me sonroje porque con ella practicábamos los besos, recordé las largas conversaciones de cuando teníamos doce, que después de cada correspondiente ruptura amorosa siempre podíamos ir beber una cerveza al bosque, si pese al tiempo e incluso la distancia ella siempre seria mi amiga.

Ella realmente no hacia muchas preguntas al respecto de lo que sabía, creo que incluso era yo quien disfrutaba contarle lo que hacía con Stan, como aquellas flores que llegaron a mi casa con una nota de que decía "La vida es un misterio". No le dije a Stan que tuve que contarle lo nuestro a Tambry, sé que puede ser igual e incluso más paranoico que Dipper, me limite a decirle que le cobre algunos favores del pasado.

Deseaba tanto que la campana sonara y diera inicio el verano, tenía mi maleta arreglada todo listo, quería que ese viaje iniciara. En realidad sacarle el permiso a mi padre fue muy fácil sobre todo porque Tambry fue quien lo hizo, por supuesto que pregunto cosas pero nada fuera del tema además le pidió el teléfono de sus abuelos en Illinois, que resulto ser otro celular que le pertenecía a mi amiga, pero que tenía un número de ese estado pequeña genio malvada. Fue una noche larga, repasaba en mi cabeza lo que tenía que hacer, la familia de Tambry saldría a las ocho de la mañana por lo que yo saldría de la mía a las siete y media, por suerte mi padre trabajaba desde la seis por lo que no me llevaría, y mis hermanos como todo los veranos le ayudarían, estaría sola pero tenía que ir con mucho cuidado a la Cabaña para que nadie me viera llegar, tal vez demasiadas precauciones para un pueblo lleno de gente la cual parece vivir felizmente ignorante.

Todo el trayecto mi corazón latió tan fuerte que podía sentirlo, tampoco podía dejar de sonreír, esa sería una de las mejores semanas de mi vida y ya deseaba que comenzara. Lo vi mientras guardaba unas cosas en su auto, lo salude a lo lejos, abrió el cajuela para que colocara mi maleta, un beso en los labios, subí al coche y ese viaje inicio.

El paisaje boscoso de Oregón poco a poco se fue quedando atrás, sería un viaje de casi nueve horas tal vez de un poco más por las veces que nos detuvimos a ver y conocer ciertos lugares. Me reía de las cosas que decía ¿acaso no hay lugar que no conozca Stan?, a mitad del camino nos detuvimos en uno de esos restaurantes que parecen sacados de una película antigua, comimos, seguimos riendo e incluso nos besamos, todo parecía mágico hasta que él dijo es hora de continuar pago y salimos rápidamente. Puede escuchar a la gente murmurar, pese a mi ilusión infantil aquel viaje no sería del todo perfecto, siempre abría quien mirara y juzgara nuestra relación, sobre todo por la obvia diferencia de edad. Antes de marcharnos vi a unas mujeres cuchicheando y señalándonos, mientras arrancaba les di una buena vista de mi dedo medio, aquello hizo reír a Stan.

-¡Estás loca! –decía riendo.

-No, sólo que no me gusto su actitud y cara de amargura –conteste también riendo. –Espero no volverme una anciana amargada.

-Más bien serás un excéntrica mujer viviendo en una casa en medio de la nada –dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Me describes a mí en un futuro o a ti actualmente, jajajaja mejor aún eso insinúa que me heredaras la cabaña ¿eh? –continuaba riendo.

-Tal vez, ¿quién sabe? Sólo espero que no te asusten todas mis cosas de anciano –su voz sonaba tan feliz.

-Yo AMO todo de ti Stan eso incluye tus raras cosas de anciano –respondí sonriéndole.

El recorrido continúo sin mucho contratiempo, nos dividimos el viaje por tramos en los cuales cada uno conduciría, presuntamente seguía las instrucciones de Stan pero también utilizaba el GPS de mi móvil. Cuando llegamos al hotel eran casi las ocho de la noche, fuimos directamente a la habitación ya que estaba reservada, nadie nos miró con curiosidad, ni siquiera el encargado de la recepción lo cual fue grato. Al entrar puede ver dos camas, lo cual me hizo fruncir un poco el labio pero bueno eso no levantaría ninguna sospecha, tal vez el empleado pensó que éramos padre e hija o no sé algo parecido, tampoco me interesaba averiguarlo.

-¿Qué te parece pecosa? -preguntó mientras acomodaba las maletas.

-Muy lindo lugar, aunque veo que usaremos dos camas. –dije dejando me caer en una.

-Eso es un detalle sin importancia, ¿quieres salir a cenar? –me dijo.

-La verdad es que no, preferiría bañarme y cenar aquí –me estiraba sobre la cama.

-Perfecto, ordenare algo a la habitación mientras te duchas –comenzaste a marcar.

Saque mi ropa y me dirigí al baño, escuche que me preguntabas que quería de cenar lo que sea fue mi respuesta. El agua descendía cálida y ligera por mi cuerpo, el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba, por fin pasaríamos una noche juntos, no era el hacer el amor contigo cosa que me fascinaba, era el poder estar entre tus brazos sin temer que alguien nos viera, era el poder estar abrazados sin contar los minutos para tener que regresar a mi casa. Era poder experimentar nuestro amor sin restricciones, sin ataduras, sin sociedad, sin moralidad, sin que nadie nos juzgara, sin edad, sin miedo, sin familia, sin nombres, solo tú y yo dentro de esa habitación.

Salí y estabas viendo televisión, te me quedaste viendo lo que me hizo sonrojar.

-¿Qué tanto ve Señor Misterio? –pregunte.

-Lo maravillosa que eres –respondiste de inmediato.

-Sólo llevo una playera y un short, no es nada del otro mundo. –Dije avergonzada tal vez debí de haber buscado algo más de acorde a la situación.

-Así luces perfecta, bueno es mi turno. Por favor recibe la comida no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

Siempre tus palabras me sorprendían, no importaba que me dijeras lo que ya se ha dicho, pero con otras palabras o incluso con las mismas. Era tu voz, tu sentimiento, tu amor y eso consistía en encontrar un secreto que jamás me confesaron.

Recibí la cena, salió del baño unos minutos después, traías unos pantalones de pijama largos y tu clásica playera blanca sin mangas. Había acomodado la pequeña mesa de la habitación de tal manera que se viera elegante, ordenaste también una botella de vino, todo parecía ideal incluso nuestras ropas comunes nada elegantes, nada que ver con una cena romántica, nada fingido. De eso trataba este viaje, la oportunidad de ser nosotros dos y nada más, sin simular apariencias, sin dar respuestas a los demás, ser entre cuatro paredes libres.

Comimos, fue un fino corte de carne para cada uno, acompañado con una copa de vino, para finalizar con un puro bueno de mi parte sólo unas cuantas caladas. Seguimos hablando, no me canso de escuchar tus historias, tan extrañas, tan improbables, tan fascinantes, tan tú. Seria terriblemente feliz si pudiera llenar mi vida con la mitad de las aventuras que has vivido, claro que también ríes y escuchas atento cuando te hablo de mis locuras de adolescente, como perforarle la ceja a Nate sin anestesia. Las horas pasan y es hora de ir a dormir, es casi media noche, miro el reloj por costumbre aunque sé que nadie nos interrumpirá, que no sonara la alarma e incluso que mi padre no llamara y aun así temo que algo nos separe. Dejas tus lentes en la mesa y te acuestas, haces un pequeño gesto para que te acompañe, me alegra que ambas camas sean matrimoniales. Regulo la luz, ahora es una tenue y delicada iridiscencia la que nos envuelve, entro a la cama, la sabanas son suaves pero no tanto como tus brazos.

No decimos nada solo nos besamos, besos dulces y delicados que poco a poco elevan su intensidad hasta volverse pasionales y desenfrenados. Caricias suaves que recorren nuestros cuerpos, transitar una vez más los senderos de la piel, elevar la temperatura, el entrecortar la respiración, el arrancarnos la ropa porque nos estorba. Mirarnos totalmente desnudos, el ya no necesitar las palabras entre nosotros, siento como tus labios recorren mi ser, son tan suaves, se detienen cuando desean saborear algo del mí, la caliente y húmeda sensación de tu lengua me hace estremecer, estas sobre mi vientre y lo besas mientras tu manos acaricias mis piernas, se perfectamente a donde te diriges. Me excita de manera descomunal tu rasposa barbilla sobre mi carne más íntima, separas mis piernas y comienzas, es tan bueno haciéndolo, su boca, su lengua, sus manos, sus dedos pareciera que conoce cada lugar de mí, cada punto que me hace estallar.

Describir lo que ocurre entre mis piernas me parece casi imposible, es sentir conectados cada uno de mis sentidos, responder a cada caricia, a cada toque, es estar consiente de mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo dejarme ir. El tocar el cielo desde esta jodida tierra, soportar la descarga eléctrica que nubla los sentidos y borra las inhibiciones, el dejar que mi sonidos más primitivos salgan de mi garganta, que todas mis sensaciones se escapen de mi cuerpo porque no se pueden contener. Ser egoísta por concentrarme sólo en mi placer, que no me importe porque deseo más, quiero que me haga alcanzar el primer orgasmo de la noche.

No puedo creer que haya terminada en su boca otra vez, lo veo sonreír y limpiarse los labios, le encanta verme fuera de mi poca racionalidad. Intento controlar mi respiración e ideas, ahora es mi turno, me gusta pensar que es una pequeña batalla a muerte entre su experiencia y mi juventud. Todavía con la respiración entre cortada voy hacia él, lo beso frenéticamente, me fascina descubrir mi propio sabor en sus labios, hago que se siente en la orilla de la cama, dejo que sus manos recorran mi cuerpo desnudo una vez más. Lo beso y desciendo lentamente, me encanta el pelo en tu pecho e incluso tu pequeña barriga, tu olor a cedros, a coñac, a puro, todo me fascina. Estoy de rodillas frente a ti, utilizando mi cara más suplicante, mordiéndome el labio inferior, tomándolo con ambas manos te miro a los ojos y pregunto.

-¿Puedo? –digo melosamente.

-Es todo tuyo –respondes y te dejas caer en la cama.

No tengo tanta experiencia en esto, pero me gusta aprender, estoy atenta a tus reacciones, a tus gemidos, a tu cuerpo, ha sido así desde que estamos juntos. Utilizo mi lengua y viajo de abajo hacia arriba, mis papilas gustativas de llenan de ese sabor agridulce, no puedo dejar evitar no sonreír maliciosamente al darme cuenta de lo mucho que disfruto hacer esto. Acaricio la base sin parar de lamerlo, tus gruñidos llenos de excitación me emocionan, ahora está dentro de mi boca, movimientos sutiles y consistentes para después envolver la punta con mi lengua y saborear más de esa esencia. Volver a bajar para darle un poco de atención a las otras partes de tu anatomía, mi boca gustosa no se inhibe, no al menos desde la primera vez que me pediste que lo hiciera, mi lógica más inocente puesta en acción me dijo que si había puesto lo demás en mi boca por qué no también a ese par, yo y mi jodido razonamiento. Mientras me deleitaba con las partes más al sur de tu cuerpo mis manos no dejaban de acariciarte, sentía la palpitación, el espasmo, el movimiento de tu cadera, te sentía a ti entre mis dedos. Los minutos transcurrían lentos y líquidos mientras daba mi mejor esfuerzo, te disfrutaba de nueva cuenta en mi boca, siempre eras atento con tu voz cargada de excitación me decías lo que yo de ante mano ya sabía, pero me gustaba disfrutar de ese espeso sabor porque seguías siendo tú. Lo trague como otras muchas veces, levante la mirada y encontré tus ojos fijos, concentrados además de excitados sabia que te enloquecía que hiciera eso.

Me levantaste en brazos, no supe bien a donde te dirigías pero necesitaba que siguiéramos, sentí el helado tacto del vidrio que nos separaba del balcón, me pusiste frente a este, aquella sensación gélida en mis senos me excito mucho más. Entraste sin alguna consideración dejándote llevar por tu deseo, cada embate era profundo y constante, mis gemidos más altos y agudos, ni tu nombre podía articular. Pero en esta pequeña guerra aun me quedaba un has bajo la manga, estire mi mano y de un fuerte tirón la persiana se había recorrido, si quería que el mundo, bueno Nueva York se enterara de lo que pasaba en la habitación. Las luces de los distintos edificios titilaban, los ruidos de los autos, del incesante movimiento, de las sirenas, las historias que en ese instante se escribían eran muchas, pero en nuestro diminuto universo únicamente existíamos tú y yo. Me diste la vuelta ahora el combate era frente a frente, mi cuerpo era pequeño en comparación al tuyo, enrede mis piernas a tu cintura, las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, los besos intensos y magníficos, arañaba tu espalda por el goce desenfrenado del momento. Respiración agitada, cuerpo vibrante de excitación y deseo, pensamiento desarticulado, esa sensación electrificada que comenzaba el la punta de los pies y recorría todo el cuerpo, para simplemente decir te amo al mismo tiempo que siento tu descarga dentro de mi.

La noche se prolongo entre besos, orgasmos y caricias además de no dejar sin utilizar algún sitio o mueble de la habitación, al final regresamos a la cama donde todo inicio. No había palabras innecesarias sólo nos abrazábamos, sentía como acariciabas mi cabello, tu pecho aun se movía agitado, yo me arrullaba al escuchar como tu corazón se tranquilizaba. Me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas cómo el que significo yo para ti, pero en ese instante parecían palabras demasiado vanas, sin embargo todo al mismo tiempo tenía un significado al menos para mí. Deseaba tener grandes pensamientos que me revelaran a través de tus caricias el significado del amor, lo que era amar ha alguien, lo que se revela después de encontrar una gran verdad, pero al final tan sólo tenia 18 años y las palabras me parecían redundantes e incluso insuficientes para algo tan maravilloso como el hecho de haberte encontrado.

Al final la pelirroja no dijo ninguna palabra, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en lo brazos del hombre al que estaba segura amar, ahí entre sus sueños no existía ni la duda, ni el miedo, ni la realidad. Se dejo llevar por la fantasía de ese pequeño viaje y soñó con la posibilidad que su historia con el Señor Misterio no tuviera un desenlace, sin embargo los sueños tienen la desventaja de que tarde o temprano hay que despertar pero por hora simplemente se permite soñar…

 **FIN**

 **CAPÍTULO V: VIAJE (parte B)**

El silencio poco a poco se apodera de la habitación, si de ese lugar que hasta hace unos pocos minutos era testigo de un inusual encuentro de amor. Me gusta acariciar tu pelo, siento como el sueño comienza a vencerte, te refugias en mi pecho, te envuelvo con mis brazos, tal vez sea la culpa que al final de cada encuentro me invade pero hoy no tengo a donde escapar, peor aun es el miedo a que todo se desvanezca y por eso es que necesito sentirte. Nuestra piel guarda la tibieza de la excitación vivida, nuestro olor combinado, nuestras caricias sincronizas, cuentan esta extraña historia de amor. Digo su nombre y ella ya no responde ahora duerme profundamente, la observo acurrucada en mi dorso parece incluso más joven y más indefensa de lo que en realidad es, me golpeo la frente porque todo aquello es demasiado irreal, demasiado frustrante, demasiado maravilloso. Soy tan imbécil, tan desgraciado, tan malditamente egoísta, soy un HIJO DE PUTA, por verla aquí y amarla tanto, por engañarla, por arrastrarla conmigo, por desear que esto jamás termine, por sólo con ella ser feliz. Pero no puedo dejar de verla, dejar de sentir esto, sin embargo la posibilidad del retorno hace mucho que desapareció, en más estoy seguro que lo volvería hacer sin siquiera pensarlo una vez.

Sin embargo por ahora estamos a salvo en esta fantasía de cuatro paredes, por ahora sólo sonrió al ver como su cuerpo se dibuja debajo de la sabana, me sonrojo al pensar en todo lo que hacíamos hasta hace una media hora y sonrió porque no estoy dispuesto perder la oportunidad de hacerlo todas la veces que se pueda. Que diablos me pasa, mi vida siempre fueron los limites de la ley, lo ilegal, claro que la estar aquí con ella eso es lo que pasa y de todas manera vale la pena arriesgar todo por estos momentos de efímera felicidad. La culpa comienza a asfixiarme, siento que me ahogan mis sentimientos, quiero escapar, pero todo eso se va cuando ella entre sueños se da la vuelta toma mi brazo y lo coloca sobre su pecho.

Por ahora lo único que importa es su calor, su olor, al mierda todo, no importan nuestras edades, su familia, esta es nuestra primera noche compartida. Mi respiración se tranquiliza, ahora soy yo quien siente sus latidos a través de mi brazo, no me arrepiento de haberte dado mi corazón. Que más da si termino en la cárcel o posiblemente muerto, la oportunidad dormir juntos valdrá la pena incluso después de esta vida, por ahora quiero seguir soñando contigo.

Hacia bastante tiempo que lo que sucedía con Wendy comenzó, siempre tenía en la mente la idea que terminaría pronto, que un buen día llegaría y me diría que estaba enamorada de alguien, que en instante de nuevo la cordura regresaría a mí y le diría "fue bueno pero esto es el fin" pero nada de eso paso ahora incluso el verano se acercaba. Aunque hubo muchas ocasiones en las cuales no estuvimos juntos como en la Navidad ya que los chicos sobre todo Mabel me pidieron ir a California, pese a eso pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en esas fechas tal vez más del necesario pero como hastiarme de ella. En mi cabeza daba vueltas aquella promesa que le hice de encontrar la manera de pasar unos días solos, no es que en otras ocasiones el no cumplir una promesa me hubiera importado un soberano carajo. Era engañarme también anhelaba verla despertar entre mis brazos, el pasar toda una noche juntos, el sentir que en este deleznable mundo existía alguien por la cual valía la pena perder todo.

En casi dos semanas iniciaría en verano, el flujo de clientes había aumentado considerablemente. Aquel día salí un rato para recoger algunas facturas de un pequeño apartado portal que tenía en el pueblo, además de confirmar ciertas reservaciones, el tiempo que ocupe fue realmente poco considerando que incluso puedo tardarme días enteros para realizar alguna de mis "cosas de anciano". Entre a la tienda de regalos y estaba ahí leyendo una revista, pude ver que se sorprendía por mi rápido regreso, pero no puede evitar sonreír al verla.

-¿Qué pasa Sr. Pines? –preguntó seria.

-¿Dónde está Soos? –dije sin responder a su pregunta, estaba emocionado por lo que le diría.

-Por si no lo recuerda hoy es su día de descanso –contesto con seriedad.

-¡Es verdad! –me cabeza golpee la cabeza, era tal mi emoción que olvide que ese día estaríamos solos en la Cabaña.

-Cada día más olvidadizo Sr. Pines – decía riendo, esa pequeña pecosa tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir feliz con únicamente escuchar su risa.

-Tienes razón, lo bueno es que no olvido esto –respondí, me acerque lentamente a ella, la abrace y comencé a besarla. Con Wendy mis límites no eran del todo precisos, pero poco a poco dejaba de cuestionarme tanto y me permitía vivir lo que sentía.

-¿A qué se debe ese beso Sr. Pines? –preguntó coquetamente.

-Bueno Señorita Corduroy es porque le vengo a proponer algo – dije sonriendo.

-¿Una propuesta indecorosa? Pero si usted ya me a hecho de todo, no sé qué otra cosa me puede pedir –respondió riendo. Aunque tenía razón porque me gustaba llevar ciertas cosas al extremo, me sonroje al pensar en lo que en días pasados habíamos hecho en mi oficina.

-No te burles pecosa –conteste para después volverla a besar.

-Bien Señor Misterio, ¿cuál es su propuesta? –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Vayamos la primera semana del verano a Nueva York, si solos tu y yo. ¿Qué te parece? – Era algo que pensé por unos cuantos días parecía algo arriesgado, pero en un sinfín de veces puse me vida en riesgo por cosas insignificantes como sociedades secretas que más daba que el aventurarme por la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió mientras daba unos saltitos, creo queel pasar tanto tiempo con Mabel la empezaba a afectar.

-Bueno ya le avise a Dipper y Mabel que lleguen hasta la segunda semana, pero eso niño no dejaba de atormentarme con sus preguntas sin embargo cedió cuando le dije que era un asunto de hombres –dije riendo. Ese chico no dejaba de preguntar además era un magnifico radar de mis mentiras, los Pines no somos fáciles de engañar aunque somos maestros al hacerlo, pero me gustaba la confianza que me tenían sobre todo él. En alguna ocasión me quise reír o simplemente ignorar sus boberías, pero a sus quince años me miraba fijamente con su seriedad de hombre prematuro y le daba solemnidad al asunto invocando es cuestión de "HOMBRES" por lo que en ocasiones hablábamos hasta por tres horas. Cosa que su hermana no dejaba pasar y nos molestaba diciendo que utilizábamos más el teléfono que ella.

-Ahora falta el saber cómo te escaparas de tu casa una semana –decía con cierta incertidumbre ya que eso era un gran obstáculo.

-Bueno eso será un poco complicado pero lograre escaparme, además también en esa semana cumplo 18 tomare este viaje como tu regalo – contesto volviéndome a besar, además claro que recordaba su cumpleaños por eso mismo me atrevía a semejante locura.

Seguimos hablando un rato más sobre las cosas del viaje así como de nosotros, claro que entre toda esa emocionante charla nos dejamos arrastrar por el deseo y lo hicimos en la cocina, que bueno que esos viejos muebles sean tan resistentes, lástima que nuestro tiempo sea tan corto, maravilloso y desesperante. En ese ritual infalible de todas las noches donde bebía un poco de coñac mientras fumaba un puro, ese era el momento de la noche donde me dejaba arrastrar por mis pensamientos. Me sorprendía y al mismo tiempo temía que alguna vez preguntara ¿qué somos?, me aterraba el no tener la respuesta, que irónico que ni las criaturas sobre naturales, los agentes de gobierno o los demonios ancestrales no me dieran tanto miedo como el confrontarme a la verdad. Además que le podía responder, que era mi novia, solté una carcajada al imaginarme pidiéndole que fuera mi novia como lo hice a los dieciséis con esa morena. Ponerla en la categoría de amante tal vez era lo que más se acercaba, pero un amante siempre es alguien con quien se sabe que abra un final y yo quería todo menos que esto terminara. Podía decir que éramos pareja, sin embargo las parejas tienen un futuro en común, sueños que se comparten, oportunidades de vivir juntos y en el nuestro eso no existía. Por ahora dejaría esa respuesta en el aire, no lo pensaría hasta el instante en que ella lo pregunta y aun así estoy seguro que no tendría la respuesta.

Arreglaba los distintos asuntos de la Cabaña, no es que fueran muchos a decir verdad además aunque le di la semana del viaje libre a Soos este prometió darle una vuelta al lugar. Lo bueno de ser un viejo casi ermitaño es que son pocas las personas a las que les importa tu proceder, es más siempre reía ante la idea que muy probablemente encontrarían mi cadáver putrefacto muchos meses después de mi muerte. Claro estaban los gemelos pero ellos vivían al mayor tiempo en Piedmont, además lo más probable es que el gusto de visitarme duraría hasta que entraran a la universidad. También estaba Soos pero ahora tenía novia e incluso podría volverse su mujer, tendría una familia y se concentraría en esta, por supuesto existía el nerd de mi hermano, pero esas cosas que por más de treinta años fueron fracturadas no son fáciles de reparar, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro pero a veces incluso desde que éramos niños no importaba que compartiéramos el mismo rostro nos veíamos y éramos un par de extraños.

De hecho estaría de visita por unos días, muchas de sus cosas permanecían en la Cabaña era una buena oportunidad para pasar un rato como hermanos, como amigos, como cuando lo hacíamos hace unas cuantas décadas.

-Soos tendrás unos días libres en lo que el sabelotodo está de visita, si te llegara a ocupar me pongo en contacto por medio del radio. –Le dije a mi confiable ayudante.

-No se preocupe Sr. Pines además utilizare estos días para seguir con la ampliación de mi casa –contesto sonriendo.

-¿Vas enserio con esa chica verdad? –pregunte curioso.

-Si, de hecho –jamás me imagine ver a Soos en esa situación hablando de formalizar con Melody incluso de vivir juntos, el escuchar todas esas cosas me hacían sentir increíblemente viejo.

-Disculpe que le diga esto pero creí que después de todo lo que pasamos hace tres veranos ustedes serían cómo decirlo mucho más unidos. –Decía haciendo gala de una madures inimaginable en su persona.

-Mientras más viejo te vuelves más complicadas son las cosas, los resentimientos se vuelven profundos y es inevitable no mirar nuestras cicatrices y preguntarse ¿realmente valió la pena? –fue una respuesta sincera aunque no sé si del todo convincente.

-Bueno espero que mientras esta de vistia el otro Sr. Pines no terminen matándose o volando la Cabaña –dijo en un tono bastante divertido.

-Eso si no te no puedo asegurar Soos –dije riendo.

El resto del día se fue rápido y sin complicaciones, no la vería a ella en esos días no es que no lo deseara, sin embargo ese nerd podía leerme tan perfectamente que sabía que con sólo vernos unas cuantas horas juntos sacaría las más acertadas conclusiones. Compartimos los más horrendos secretos pero aun así no sería algo fácil de explicar, por lo que prefería mantener cierta distancia por esos momentos ya después sería un buen pretexto para ponernos al día. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando lo escuche llegar yo bebía tranquilamente algo en el sofá.

-No cabe duda cuando lo deseas puedes ser un completo haragán, el mundo podría estar terminando allá fuera y tu aquí viendo pelas de bebés –dijo mientras dejaba caer su maletín.

-No sería la primera vez que el mundo este por colapsar y yo sólo quiera beber algo y ver televisión -dije en todo sarcástico.

-Justamente he ahí el problema –contesto ahí.

-¿Qué te trae por acá nerd?

-Por Dios Stan tenemos 62 años cuando me dejaras de llamar nerd –replico el sentándose sobre el cráneo de dinosaurio y sirviéndose un poco de coñac.

-Simple, cuando dejes de serlo –conteste sarcásticamente.

-No en este ni en ningún otro universo –bebió de un sólo trago todo el licor –necesito varias de mis viejas bitácoras con algunos de mi cálculos para mi investigación además es un buen pretexto para pasar tiempo juntos.

-Así que me extrañas _**NERD**_ –decía arrastrando las palabras.

-Por su puesto _**IMBÉCIL**_ –contesto con su típico todo de condescendencia.

-Aún sigo siendo el gemelo ALFA –dije bebiendo otro trago.

-Por supuesto –dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que golpeada mi hombro.

-Muero de hambre, ¿qué vamos a cenar Bro? –pregunto impaciente.

-Si me das una hora preparare unas costillas al estilo Jersey, ¿te parece? –dije levantándome del sofá.

-Por supuesto, siempre vale la pena esperar por algo cocinado por ti –dijo sonriendo.

Espero en lo que preparaba la cena, desde la cocina lo escucha reír mientras veía una de esa pésimas películas que se transmiten en Gratity Falls, recordé esos días de universidad donde lo sobornaba para que dejara sus investigaciones como lo hacía nuestra madre prometiéndole que le prepararía su comida favorita. Después de un rato lo llame a la mesa, costillas con una buena salsa, puré y algo de ensalada en que fuéramos viejos no quería decir que necesitábamos adelantarnos a los hechos además de una frías como refrescantes cervezas.

-¡Hey mira lo que traje! –dijo enseñando una botella de vodka.

-Jajaja, en serio. ¿Qué pretendes Bro? –dije riendo.

-No lo sé, tal vez emborracharnos como la primera vez además en esa ocasión también fue con vodka –contesto riendo.

-Si con el vodka de papá, lo peor es que nos descubrió a la mañana siguiente y nos mandó a darle corriendo veinte vueltas a la cuadra –conteste alegremente recordando eso aunque cuando paso fue todo menos divertido.

-Lo he traído desde San Petersburgo, hace un par de meses fui a ver unos reactores a Rusia –dijo con extraña alegría, no cabe duda a los Pines nos gusta meternos en problemas.

-He guardado otra para Robert* y Dipper, la próxima vez que nos reunamos la beberemos todo los hombres Pines –me di cuenta que extrañaba mucho más a la familia de lo que admitiría después de todo en muchas cosas nos parecíamos.

-Creo que Robert beberá a la par pero no creo que Dipper aguante más de dos tragos, además le daremos la borrachera de su vida y no creo que a su madre le agrade la idea después de todo apenas tiene quince años –dije en una frase demasiado conciliadora.

-Tendría la misma edad que nosotros, además siempre podrá mandarnos a correr otras veinte vueltas a la cuadra aunque creo que caeré muerto desde la primera –dijo riendo.

-Tienes toda la razón pero no creo que Mabel se queda quieta, tengo la impresión que esa niña nos puede dejar noqueados a los cuatro –dije carcajeándome – bueno a cenar que esto se enfría.

La cena fue divertida, llena de recuerdos, nostalgias, añoranza e incluso un poco de dolor y resentimiento pero después de todo éramos mortales. En efecto la comida, la cerveza, el vodka y el coñac no fueron para nada la mejor combinación, tenía muchos años que no sentía ese adormecimiento mental y falta de coordinación por culpa del alcohol. Fuimos al lugar secreto de los gemelos y ahí destapamos la botella, bebimos de ella directamente emulando esa primera borrachera. Lo grandioso del alcohol es que nos permitió decir esas cosas que callábamos, los Pines no nos caracterizábamos por ser muy elocuentes y utilizar las palabras para otras cosa que fuera molestarnos o insultarnos. El vodka pareció ser poco ya que en menos de cuarenta minutos se había terminado y como el objetivo era emborracharnos decidimos continuar bebiéndonos el coñac, no sé cómo llegue a la cama únicamente recuerdo que el nerd se quedó dormido en el ático, creo que después de vivir tantos años en la cabaña llegue instintivamente a la habitación.

Cuando abrí los era tarde de eso estaba seguro, mi cabeza me mataba, todo daba vueltas además de esas tremendas nauseas no cabe duda fue igual que en aquella ocasión. Me senté un rato en la cama para poder recuperarme un poco, además de que si era necesario podía salir corriendo al baño. Escuche ruidos que provenían de la sala, me levante conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo despierto? –pregunte al ver a mi hermano recargado en el sillón.

-No, tiene unos minutos que desperté. Me duele todo, no sé cómo Dipper duerme en esa cama hay que cambiarla –dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza. -¿Cómo estás tú?

No puede contestar salí corriendo al baño, mientras vomitaba escuchaba como se reía en la sala como en esa lejana vez era yo quien vaciaba el estómago primero. Estuve en el baño unos veinte minutos, no puede contener la carcajada cuando lo encontré sobre el lavabo de la cocina.

-Al parecer tú también olvidaste que somos un par de sesentones –decía riendo.

-Si lo sé, pero carajo sí que valió la pena –dijo para después volver a vomitar.

-Muy bien hermano date un baño, mientras yo preparare algo para esta peculiar resaca –le dije –sólo que primero limpia ese lavabo porque yo no me le pienso acercar.

Prepare un almuerzo bastante picoso eso lo aprendí de los países que conocía de Latinoamérica, donde la tradición dicta que para la resaca nada mejor que algo con mucho picante además de una cerveza. Me bañe mientras la comida terminaba de sazonarse, ambos comimos claro él se quejó de aquello con un poco más de picor podría ser un buen ácido, sin embargo su malestar aminoro. Nos dividimos la tarea de buscar la bitácoras, le ayuda a rastrear sobre todo las del laboratorio que moví en varias ocasiones con el pasar de los años, pero no me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlas. Escuche que me llamaba desde la parte de arriba, subí cargando sus ridículamente pesados libros.

-¿Dónde estás? –grite al salir de la expendedora.

-En tu oficina –escuche su voz un tanto sería.

Atravesé la puerta cargando sus bitácoras, estaba bastante entretenido viendo las grabaciones de seguridad de la tienda de regalos para después voltear y preguntarme.

-¿Stan qué diablos significa esto? – pauso la imagen, se me cayeron las bitácoras y no supe que responder. Cómo había sido tan descuidado para no recordar las cámaras de seguridad, tarde un momento en reaccionar.

-¡Por Dios Stan! Wendy tiene que por mucho dieciocho años, ¿qué mierdas estás pensando? –dijo con una voz terriblemente acusadora.

-Sólo ha sido una vez –trate de justificarme.

-No mientas, al menos hay tres distintos encuentros en las cintas, solamente en las que alcance a ver –decía con su tono de sabelotodo.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees –respondí tratando de articular mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Complicado? Te estás follando a una adolescente, es más que eso ¡es ilegal! –Ahí estaba de nuevo su tono acusador –podrías ir a dar a cárcel o peor aún acaso no pensaste eso.

-Claro que sí, sé que no es correcto lo que hago pero ¡vale la pena! –dije con una certeza increíble.

-¿Qué vale la pena? No actúes como un imbécil, sé que tienes tus necesidades Stan pero para eso existen las Putas, no vas y te follas a tu cajera –como odio su estúpido razonamiento.

-La _AMO_ –lo dije, una vez más le confesaba mis amores secretos a mi hermano, ahora era él quien dejaba caer el control de la videocasetera.

-¿La _AMAS_? No me hagas reír, ya no tienes dieciséis años para que me salgas con cursilerías baratas como estar enamorado –decía con toda la frialdad que era capaz de expresar.

-Aunque te lo dijera no lo entenderías, tú no sabes lo que es sacrificarse por amar a alguien, dar treinta años de tu vida sólo por volverlo a ver –dije con una voz que se entrecortaba.

-Eso fue realmente bajo incluso para un estafador como tú, tienes razón no sé qué es sacrificarse por alguien por más de treinta años pero si sé lo que es hacerlo por toda la humanidad. Por eso y por el simple hecho de que soy tu jodido hermano y aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo yo te quiero estoy dispuesto a escucharte, así que empieza a hablar de una buena vez. –Decía con un tono se solemne seriedad.

-Muy bien, vamos a la sala esto es más largo de lo que imaginas –conteste mientras salía de la oficina.

Sin duda como cuando tenía dieciséis le confesaba a mi hermano mi amor por una mujer, aunque esta no era cualquier mujer eran Wendy, si esa chiquilla pelirroja a la cual conozco de toda la vida, que además era cuarenta y cinco años menor que yo. Pero que lentamente se había convertido en alguien sumamente importante, que su presencia me hacía vibrar, me recordaba que vivir valía la pena, que tal vez todos los sacrificios me condujeron hasta ella. Ahí estaba revelando uno de mis grandes secretos, me sentía expuesto ante él además de ser juzgado, de que podría decir y decidir muchas cosas al respecto y sabía que en varias probablemente tendría razón. A pesar de todo, de mis dudas, de mi miedo continúe hablando sobre los dos, como se podía esperar no le conté todo ya que eso iba en contra de toda la naturaleza Pines y él lo sabía bien.

-Lo siento Stan, creo que me adelante en sacar conclusiones pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo –dijo cuando termine de hablar.

-Lo sé, también estoy consciente de que lo que hacemos no está bien y que quien puede perder más es ella. Al fin y al cabo yo ya soy un viejo –dije hundiéndome un poco en la silla.

-Tienes razón, no te diré nada tampoco juzgo tus acciones únicamente medítalo bien y hagas lo que hagas espero que sea lo mejor para ambos –dijo levantándose de la silla –creo que necesito un poco más de jugo de Baco.

-En la oficina hay más coñac y en la nevera hay cerveza – conteste sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Creo que prefiero la cerveza –fue a la cocina.

-¡Hey tú! –dijo para hacerme voltear, me lanzo una lata la cual por poco no atrapo.

-¡Bro los Pines siempre seremos algo idiotas! –decía riendo mientras le daba su primer trago a la cerveza.

-¡Brindo por eso! –destape la mía y comencé a beberla.

Los demás días que permaneció en la Cabaña fueron tranquilos como los de hace muchos años, le ayude a revisar los cálculos de sus bitácoras e incluso revisamos y reformulamos algunos. No hizo demasiadas preguntas con respecto a Wendy, pero en ocasiones su curiosidad le ganaba y terminaba preguntándome cosas tan absurdas como íntimas, tan personales como emocionales por lo que siempre tenía que andar con cuidado para no decir algo demasiado comprometedor. La ultima que hizo fue preguntarme si usaba algún tipo de "viagra" modificado para durar tanto, además que ese desgraciado termino revisando las todas las cintas de seguridad, ya no era un mozuelo para tener tal brío, mi respuesta fue.

-¿Qué puede ser más excitante que lo prohibido? –utilice mi todo más seductor.

-Tienes razón pero por si acaso te haré una revisión, ahora estira tu brazo necesito sacarte sangre –así de ridículas eran las cosas que él hacía.

Recogió todas sus bitácoras, nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos pronto además el verano se acercaba le había prometido a los gemelos pasarlo en Gravity Falls, tal vez no todo el tiempo pero si al menos dos semanas.

-Incomodo abrazo de hermanos –decíamos ambos mientras golpeábamos nuestras espaldas.

-Nos vemos pronto –dije desde el viejo sofá.

-¡Suerte en tu viaje! –decía abriendo la cajuela de su auto.

-¡Gracias, también cuídate nerd! –conteste moviendo la mano para decir adiós.

Antes de subir a su auto dijo –Enserio espero que no termines demasiado lastimado…

-Eso espero conteste –eso era algo que sabía perfectamente bien en algún momento los dos saldríamos heridos.

Se alejó rápidamente en cuestión de minutos ya ni siquiera quedaba el polvo del automóvil, me quede sentado en el viejo sofá pensado en las cosas que dijo. Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón en muchas cosas sobre todo en el hecho de que era yo quien debía de terminar esa situación, ¿qué derecho tengo para arrastrarla a mis más profundos infiernos?

La vida regreso a la normalidad en la cabaña, Soos reparando las cosas le alegro ver que ni nos asesinamos mutuamente ni tampoco la casa exploto, cosa que estando ebrios por un momento paso cuando decidió mostrarme algunas reacciones químicas que había descubierto en su viaje a Rusia. Sobre todo me alegro poder de nuevo estar a solas con ella, me dio la sorpresa que ya todo estaba arreglado gracias a una de sus amigas, parecía algo demasiado fácil pero no quise indagar mucho al respecto ya que cuando ella preguntó de lo que habían hablado los clásicos gemelos Pines tuve que inventar algo.

Todo se encontraba arreglado al día siguiente comenzaría el viaje de una semana a Nueva York, no podía despejar mis dudad al respecto sobre todo si nos sorprendían, incluso en algunas ocasiones imaginaba como Dan llagaba y me rompía la cara. Sin embargo mi lógica más primitiva, es más mi sentido común me decía que era ahora o nunca que esta sería la última oportunidad de sentirme de esa forma, al final acalle mis miedos y continúe.

Por ella el mundo y yo mismo podríamos arder en llamas hasta consumirnos en su totalidad.

Revisaba por última vez el automóvil, metí la maleta en la cajuela, revise que todo estuviera cerrado de todas maneras por si acaso Soos tenía mi número y un juego de llaves adicionales de la cabaña. La vi desde lo lejos, tranquila, quieta casi gatuna, tomaba demasiado enserio eso de que nadie la viera, creo que ese chico me contagia su paranoico sentido del cuidado además Gravity Falls no se destaca por tener a los habitantes más "suspicaces del mundo". Le dije que guardara sus cosas, nos besamos tiernamente, subimos al coche y el viaje inicio.

Oregón y sus paisajes boscosos poco a poco se fueron quedando atrás, esperaba que fuera un viaje de alrededor de nueve horas, tal vez de un poco más porque sabía que nos detendríamos algunas veces, en efecto nos detuvimos a ver y conocer ciertos lugares. Wendy reía de las cosas que le decía, no podía creer que tenía una anécdota de cada estado que atravesamos, a mitad del camino nos detuvimos en uno de esos restaurantes de época. Comimos seguimos riendo e incluso nos besamos, todo estaba bien hasta que note que varios de los clientes se nos quedaban mirando, lo último que deseaba era tener problemas y que este viaje terminara más rápido de lo imaginado. Le dije es hora de continuar, pague y salimos rápidamente, pudimos escuchar a la gente murmurar, era obvia que nuestra diferencia de edad y no pasaría desapercibida. Antes de marcharnos vimos a unas mujeres cuchicheando y señalándonos, mientras arrancaba el auto Wendy les hizo un gesto con el dedo medio lo cual me hizo reír.

-¡Estás loca! –dije riendo.

-No, sólo que no me gusto su actitud y cara de amargura –contestó también riendo. –Espero no volverme una anciana amargada.

-Más bien serás un excéntrica mujer viviendo en una casa en medio de la nada –dije sin dejar de reír.

-Me describes a mí en un futuro o a ti actualmente, jajajaja mejor aún eso insinúa que me heredaras la cabaña ¿eh? –continuaba diciendo mientras reía.

-Tal vez, ¿quién sabe? Sólo espero que no te asusten todas mis cosas de anciano –mi voz no ocultaba mi felicidad, la felicidad que me hacía sentir esa pecosa.

-Yo AMO todo de ti Stan eso incluye tu raras cosas de anciano –respondió sonriéndome.

El recorrido continúo sin mucho contratiempo, nos dividimos el viaje por tramos en los cuales cada uno conduciría, yo le daba indicaciones pero ella decía que con el GPS de su móvil no nos perderíamos. Cuando llegamos al hotel eran casi las ocho de la noche, fuimos directamente a la habitación ya que había reservado, nadie nos miró con curiosidad, ni siquiera el empleado de la recepción lo cual fue agradable. La habitación era doble aunque con camas matrimoniales, de tal manera lo que se podía pensar o pasar por la fachada de ser padre e hija, aunque tal vez a nadie le importaba nuestra existencia en esa gran ciudad.

-¿Qué te parece pecosa? –le pregunte.

-Muy lindo lugar, aunque veo que usaremos dos camas. –dijo dejándose caer en una.

-Eso es un detalle sin importancia, ¿quieres salir a cenar? –dije además de preguntarle si deseaba salir.

-La verdad es que no, preferiría bañarme y cenar aquí – respondió estirándose sobre la cama.

-Perfecto, ordenare algo a la habitación mientras te duchas –al decir esto comencé a marcar.

Saco su ropa y de fue al baño, escuche como el agua empezaba a caer, le grite que era lo que deseaba cenar sólo respondió que lo que fuera estaría bien. Termine ordenando dos cortes de carne y una botella de vino, mientras se bañaba saque también mi ropa y me puse a ver la televisión. Sentía como el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba detrás de esa puerta estaba la joven por la cual me arriesgaba a esta locura, esperaba poder experimentar nuestro amor sin restricciones, sin ataduras, sin sociedad, sin moralidad, sin que nadie nos juzgara, sin edad, sin miedo, sin familia, sin nombres, solo ella y yo dentro de esa habitación.

Salió del baño mientras veía televisión, no lo puede evitar me le quede viendo fijamente hasta que dijo.

-¿Qué tanto ve Señor Misterio?

-Lo maravillosa que eres –respondí de inmediato, se veía dulce, tranquila, tan joven cosa que me gustaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo llevo una playera y un short, no es nada del otro mundo. –Dijo avergonzada, ella era con cualquier cosa hermosa bueno únicamente su desnudes superaba sus atuendos.

-Así luces perfecta, bueno es mi turno. Por favor recibe la comida no creo que tarde mucho en llegar –dije tomado mi ropa.

Dentro de la ducha no podía dejar de sorprenderme la facilidad con la que le decía las cosas, en mi juventud recordé lo mucho que tarde en confesarle mi amor a Carla valió la pena claro está pero al final eso no termino nada bien, recordé ese otro amor que también era tan ilógico como el de Wendy que finalizo horriblemente mal. _Al parecer todo lo que quería no se podía, no cabe duda soy fanático de lo prohibido.*_

Al salir del baño pude ver que había acomodado la pequeña mesa de la habitación de tal manera que se viera elegante, había transformado aquello en una pequeña cena romántica, me sentí tonto por estar en pijama y playera blanca. Todo parecía ideal incluso nuestras ropas comunes, nada elegantes, nada que ver con una cena elaborada de las que se veían en televisión, nada fingido. De eso trataba este viaje, la oportunidad de ser nosotros dos y nada más, sin simular apariencias, sin dar respuestas a los demás, ser entre cuatro paredes libres, de ser Wendy y Stan nadie más.

Comimos, fue un fino corte de carne para cada uno, acompañado con una copa de vino para finalizar con un puro, sonreí cuando tosiste después de unas cuantas caladas me dijiste que cómo era posible que eso fuera más fuerte que la mariguana, muy sencillo respondí, es porque son una auténtica delicia cubana y lo que ustedes fuman muy probablemente sale de un invernadero de porquería. Seguimos hablando, te gusta escuchar mis historias y por supuesto yo adoro contártelas, eres una gran escucha, me fascina tu cara de sorpresa, me encanta que seas tan tú. También disfruto de tus locuras de adolescente como perforarle la ceja a tu amigo sin anestesia, a los dieciocho me gustaba iniciar una que otra pelea nunca imagine que ahora los jóvenes disfrutaran haciéndose daño a sí mismos. Las horas pasan y es hora de ir a dormir, son casi las doce de la noche, te noto inquieta no dejas de mirar el reloj, entiendo tu angustia pero en esta noche nada nos molestara, será nuestra. Dejo mis lentes en la mesa y me acuesto, hago un pequeño gesto para que me acompañes, hay dos camas pero es obvio que compartiremos una todas las noches. Regulas la luz, ahora es una tenue y delicada iridiscencia la que nos envuelve, entras a la cama e inmediatamente te envuelvo en mis brazos.

No decimos nada solo nos besamos, besos dulces y delicados que poco a poco elevan su intensidad hasta volverse pasionales y desenfrenados. Caricias suaves que recorren nuestros cuerpos, transitar una vez más los senderos de la piel, elevar la temperatura, el entrecortar la respiración, el arrancarnos la ropa porque nos estorba. Mirarnos totalmente desnudos, el ya no necesitar las palabras entre nosotros, mis labios recorren su ser, ella es tan suave, tan delicada, tan exquisita, me detengo cuando deseo degustar algo, mi lengua se dedica a saborearla hasta hacerla estremecer, estoy sobre su vientre lo beso mientras mis manos acarician sus piernas, sabe perfectamente a donde me dirijo. Sé que excita intensamente el sentir mi rasposa barbilla sobre su carne más íntima, separó sus piernas y comienzo, sonare pretencioso pero tengo una técnica insuperable nunca fui un amante egoísta siempre regrese el placer que me dieron. Mi boca, mi lengua, mis manos, mis dedos saben perfectamente que lugares tocar, que sitios estimular, cada punto que la hace estallar.

Quiero que cada caricia, que cada toque, la lleve a un lugar que todavía no conozca de sí misma, de su cuerpo, de sus sensaciones, de cada fibra, de cada conexión nerviosa y que se funda, el que deje que sus sonidos más primitivos salgan de su garganta, que sus inhibiciones desaparecen, que su cuerpo no se pueda contener, en pocas palabras que llegue a lo que los franceses llaman " _la petit mort_ ".

Sonrió porque terminó en mi boca, veo que mira como me limpio los labios, sabe que me excita verla de esa manera tan fuera de sí. Dejo que se componga un poco, sus ojos se quedan fijamente en los míos y comienza a sonreír, todavía con la respiración entre cortada viene a mí, me besa frenéticamente, es un beso con su propio sabor en los labios, hace que me siente en la orilla de la cama, deja que mis manos recorran su cuerpo desnudo una vez más. De nuevo me besa y desciende lentamente, baja por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi estómago, dejo escapar unos gruñidos de placer, sus labios son tan suaves. Esta de rodillas frente a mí, utiliza su cara más suplicante, se muerde el labio inferior, lo toma con ambas manos, me miro a los ojos y pregunta.

-¿Puedo? –dice melosamente.

Esa visión va más allá de lo que cualquier mortal podría soportar, era el ver a un ángel deseoso del paraíso y quién soy para negárselo, simplemente digo -Es todo tuyo –y me dejo caer en la cama.

No me importa saber de dónde has sacado la experiencia o es que te he llevado a lugares insospechados, pero por ahora sólo me dedicare a disfrutar las preguntas pueden esperar. Utiliza su lengua y viajas de abajo hacia arriba, yo dejo que todo lo que tenga que salir comience a fluir, no puedo dejar evitar sonrojarme al verte reír maliciosamente y darme cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutas hacer esto. Acaricias la base sin parar de lamerlo, mis gemidos llenos de excitación te emocionan, lo haces con más ánimo, puedo sentir tu boca, tus movimientos son sutiles y consistentes, después envuelves la punta con tu lengua y saboreas más de mi esencia, el verte y escucharte me estremecen casi al límite. Bajas para darle un poco de atención a las otras partes de mi más esencial anatomía, tu boca gustosa no se inhibe, recuerdo la primera vez que te pedí que lo hicieras por un instante me miraste con curiosidad, esperaba un "no" por repuesta pero al final solamente contestaste si, te dije que yo te iría guiando pero al parecer es algo que has aprendido a la perfección. Mientras te deleitabas con las partes más al sur de mi cuerpo tus manos no dejaban de acariciarme, la palpitación era cada vez más rápida, también los espasmos, el movimiento de mi cadera era involuntario, me tenías entre tus dedos. Los minutos transcurrían lentos y líquidos, me esforzaba por no terminar prematuramente mientras seguías en tu labor, de nueva cuenta estaba dentro de tu boca, siempre fui atento y entre mis gruñidos cargados de excitación quise decirle que pronto terminaría, claro que imagino que eso ya lo sabia. Me descargue en tu boca, lo tragaste como otras muchas veces, levantaste la mirada y encontraste mis ojos fijos en ti, excitados porque sabias que me enloquecía que hicieras eso.

Te levante en brazos, sabia perfectamente a donde iba, donde continuaríamos nuestro exquisito deleite sexual, te recargue contra el vidrio de la puerta del balcón, cuando sentiste el frío contra tus senos note como tu cuerpo se estremeció. Entre sin alguna consideración dejándome llevar por el deseo, cada embate era profundo y constante, tus gemidos más altos y agudos, ni mi nombre podías decir lo cual sólo me excitaba más. Sin que me diera cuenta estiraste tu mano y de un fuerte tirón la persiana se había recorrido, ahora los dos estábamos expuestos en ese acto tan íntimo y que al mismo tiempo era tan básico y primordial, aquello resultaba jodidamente genial. Las luces de los distintos edificios titilaban, los ruidos de los autos, del incesante movimiento, de las sirenas, las historias que en ese instante se escribían eran muchas pero en nuestro diminuto universo únicamente existíamos tú y yo. Te di la vuelta ahora el combate era frente a frente, mi cuerpo es grande en comparación al tuyo, pero enredaste tus piernas a mi cintura, las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas, los besos intensos y magníficos, arañabas mi espalda por el goce desenfrenado del momento. Respiración agitada, cuerpo vibrante de excitación y deseo, pensamiento desarticulado, esa sensación electrificada que comenzaba el la punta de los pies y recorría todo el cuerpo, para simplemente escuchar un te amo al mismo tiempo que terminaba dentro de ti.

La noche se prolongo entre besos, orgasmos y caricias además de no dejar sin utilizar algún sitio o mueble de la habitación, al final regresamos a la cama donde todo inicio. No había palabras innecesarias sólo nos abrazábamos, acariciaba tu cabello, mi pecho aun se movía agitado, pero te gustaba tener la cabeza sobre él. Te miraba y deseaba encontrar el coraje para decirte que esto no estaba bien, que lo teníamos que terminar, que sobre todo era una horrible persona por hacerte esto ya que no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Que encontrarías a alguien que te amara mucho más que yo, que además te podría ofrecer un futuro, que simplemente te pudiera hacer una promesa y cumplirla, que jamás te mentiría como lo hacía yo. Voltee a verte y ya dormías, el mirarte ahí entre mis brazos basto para que toda lógica, todo razonamiento se fuera a la mierda, no importaba que el universo se destruyera, que mi vida se extinguiera, por ahora sólo deseaba dormir contigo en mi regazo.

Al final ese hombre maduro no pudo alejar del todo la culpa pero tampoco dijo ninguna palabra, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido abrazando a la pelirroja que aseguraba amar, ahí aun entre sus sueños existía la duda, el miedo, y la asquerosa realidad. Sin embargo por un breve instante se dejó llevar, arrastrarse por es pequeño viaje de imposibilidad deseando que este no terminara jamás, el Señor Misterio hizo lo que por mucho tiempo no se permitió, se dejó soñar, soñar con ella una eternidad aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que despertar…

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Gracias, muchas gracias si has llegado hasta este punto, déjame felicitarte mi querido lector porque acabaste de leer 23 paginas si como lo ves 23 páginas de Word en Calibri al once, además de que fueron 11,597 palabras cuando inicie este capítulo no tenía la intención de que fuera tan largo sin embargo la trama así lo requirió ya que fertiliza el suelo para su final.**

 **Este episodio está dedicado a alejandro2404921 que en efecto acertó que la frase que le dedico Wendy a Stan era de la siempre genial Frida Kahlo.**

 **La pregunta de este capítulo es de qué escritor es la frase que usa están sobre lo prohibido, si bien no está de manera literal sino más bien parafraseada. Una pista es uruguayo, y en lo personal uno de sus cuentos fue el que me metió al mundo de la escritura.**

 **Lo que más disfrute de este fic fueron las conversaciones tanto de Wendy con Tambry, sobre todo porque puede profundizar en su amistad la cual será vital en el final.**

 **En el caso de los Pines, me gusto hablar de su relación tengo la intención de escribir sobre ellos dos pero por ahora me hacen falta elementos. No quise mostrarlos tan unidos como Dipper y Mabel ya que como lo dije "algo" entre ellos se rompió por lo que aunque se amen no es fácil recuperar su relación del todo. He de confesar que por un momento mientras bebían quise escribir un poco de Stancest pero mi fic no trata de eso, bueno ya tendré tiempo para explayarme en otro.**

 ***Iluminati: esto lo utilice porque como ya sabrán a Hirsch lo acusan de serlo, creo que él aprovecha para darle cierta publicidad oscura a su serie. Es tan genial.**

 ***Robert: en muchoooooooos de lo fics que he leído siempre bautizan al padre de los gemelos como Alex obviamente por su creador, en lo personal no me suena a un nombre muy paternal por lo que decidí usar Robert porque el nombre completo de Hirsch es Alexander Robert Hirsch.**

 **En estos días no me sentí muy bien que digamos pero el preview del capítulo de "A Tale of Two Stans" me revivió, porque bueno mi teoría se comprueba, es decir, el cambio de identidades o sea el Tío Stan que tanto amamos es Stanley y el creador de los diarios es Stanford jajaja eso me hizo dar un grito por ahí de las tres de la mañana (hora en la que veía el video). Los motivos de su cambio a mí me parecen bastantes obvios pero esperare a que sean revelados este trece de julio, mi otra parte de la teoría es que el abuelo de los gemelos es el Tío Stan/Stanley cruzo lo dedos para que así sea además estoy segura que el verdadero "enemigo" aun no es revelado porque estoy 100% segura que no es Bill.**

 **En datos relacionados con el capítulo este durara media hora sin cortes comerciales, cosa que en lo personal me asusta un poco porque siempre está la posibilidad de que quieran abarcar mucho en un sólo episodio y este termine quedándose corto. Bueno eso ya se revelara pronto.**

 **En mi costumbre de invitarlos a que me cuenten algo diré que me hacen muy feliz sus peticiones y las cumpliré todas, que he de decir que son un Wendip y varios Dipcifica lo que le lleva a lo siguiente en los fandoms siempre encontraremos cosas que nos gusten. En GF hay muchos seguidores del pinecest (como yo) y también muchos detractores por lo que les diré que no me gusta del fandom de GF.**

 **El Bipper o el Mabil: en qué sentido no me gusta, no en el literal que es poseer un cuerpo creo que desde ahí hay mucho potencial. En el sentido romántico se me hace horrible ya que desde mis parámetros y entendimiento del personaje de Bill Cipher que es un demonio ancestral, un demonio de los sueños en serio que no entiendo porque mierda desearía un cuerpo "físico" para terminar enamorado de Dipper o Mabel. Además de que cuando lo relacionan con Dipper en mucho de los fics lo vuelven un maldito estereotipo de homosexual cosa que también pasa con el castaño, en fin yo pienso que si quiera un cuerpo seria para torturarlo o lastimar a alguien más. Bueno esa es mi impresión muy personal.**

 **El Dipcifica: por qué no me gusta tan linda pareja, bueno simplemente porque es lo más jodidamente obvio de relaciones de puede existir, no le veo nada de original, de hecho odie a Hirsch cuando lo hizo algo legitimo dentro de la serie. Es el clásico de niñ** **mal que cambia y termina enamorad del genial, bueno e introvertido protagonista, además de que invade el fandom y pues todas las historias se parecen.**

 **Pero no se preocupen aquellos que me pidieron el Dipcifica lo escribiré porque pese a todo es una pareja que puedo soportar, sólo que me tomare mi tiempo para escribir de ellos de una forma que me parezca original.**

 **Sé que no es de este fandom pero cosa que no soporto para nada, de hecho hace que mis ojos sangren y vomite es el Pan x Trunks, lo odio con todo mi jodido corazón. Bueno porque una de mis más viejas obsesiones es Dragón Ball (de hecho hace un par de horas vi el primer capítulo de DB Super) casi 20 años con ella, por mucho tiempo fui otaku ahora ya no lo soy porque creo (arriesgándome a sonar tan vieja como Stan) que el Anime de ahora es una porquería, que es todo menos original pero bueno esa es harina de otro costal.**

 **Entonces los invito a que me cuenten que cosas nos les gustan del fandom de GF o de cualquier otro y el porque.**

" **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS"**


	6. Chapter 6

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **Este es la antesala del final de una historia de amor protagonizada por un increíblemente interesante hombre mayor y una joven que a pesar de su edad sabe más de la vida de lo que aparenta, escrita por una persona que ama el romance pero odia los finales cursis, no, no voy a matar nadie, sino algo peor.**

 **CAPÍTULO VI: CAMINO (parte A)**

Esa semana fue tan corta, tan breve, tan nimia, tan fugaz y al mismo tiempo se trasformaba en algo infinito, que no podía ser capturado en una sola palabra, en una experiencia que por siempre tendría un lugar en mi mente, una pequeña marca imborrable en mi corazón, eso era y serían para mi esos pocos días. Visitamos muchos de los más bellos lugares de Nueva York, jugueteamos por Times Square, recorrimos en carreta el Central Park, Stan estuvo fascinado ante la idea de todo el efectivo que se manejaba en las calles de Wall Street, caminamos tomados de la mano en High Line, ahí observamos el atardecer, nos sentimos rodeados por ese cálida luz anaranjada, un pequeño milagro que tenía la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

-Incluso lo más maravilloso, en algún momento tiene que extinguirse –dijo mientras observaba el horizonte.

No supe bien cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero me dolieron, lastimaron ese instante en el que nos encontrábamos. Quise decirle que no me importaba que le tiempo que tuviéramos fuera un año, diez o incluso más, para mi cada experiencia valía la pena. Que cada una de sus palabras, de sus caricias, de sus besos, incluso cada parte de su cuerpo, se habían convertido en un tesoro que guardaría el resto de mi vida en el pecho.

-Por ahora únicamente tenemos el presente, y es lo que importa –respondí para después besar sus labios.

Él sonrió, continuo besándome a la par que me abrazaba. – Tienes razón, eso es lo único que importa ahora –me dijo al oído.

Seguimos caminando un rato más sin decir ninguna palabra, simplemente me fascinaba sentir su calor a través de nuestros dedos entrelazados.

El día anterior antes de partir era mi cumpleaños, mi regalo sería una linda cena en un elegante restaurante y una pequeña sorpresa. Me sonroje porque no había empacado nada para una ocasión como esa, se rio de mí, fruncí los labios y el ceño ante su repuesta, no creo que los jeans así como una blusa a cuadros sean la mejor opción para ir al restaurante.

-Eso no es un problema, es más tiene una fácil solución. Agarra tu chaqueta, ¡Vamos de compras! –dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa del pequeño café donde estábamos.

Stan no era precisamente la persona más dadivosa del mundo, bueno al menos eso le gustaba aparentar. Desde que los gemelos comenzaron a ir cada verano era él quien corría con los gastos, aunque siempre les dijera que no estaba hecho de billetes, incluso tenía dinero ahorrado para la universidad de estos, claro eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Les compraba las cosas que deseaban cómo el telescopio de Mabel o ese loco libro escrito en sanscrito que tanto quería Dipper, no les decía si gasto dinero o lo consiguió de "otra" manera, casi siempre les decía aprovéchenlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Deje escapar una leve risa porque justamente pensaba eso cuando lo dijo. –Aprovecha antes de que me arrepienta Wendy.

Lo tome de la mano, le sonríe. –Muy bien, entonces ¡vámonos de compras!

Recorrimos la Quinta Avenida, las distintas tiendas que esta alberga, en busca de ese vestido que me hiciera verme especial, al menos eso era lo que yo imaginaba. Sabía que él había empacado un smoking negro de tres piezas, quería algo que hiciera juego con este, después de una docena de tiendas lo encontré, era un vestido negro satinado de Swing con tirantes muy finos, pecho drapeado, fajín ancho con lazo en la espalda y amplio vuelo, en un estilo vintage inconfundible.

Salí del probador y le pregunte. -¿Qué te parece?

-Parece haber sido hecho para ti –respondió mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¡Creo que debí de nacer en otra época! –dije mirándome al espejo.

-Sin duda, ahora tú tendrías ochenta años. Bueno tal vez eso sería menos raro, ¡serias toda una pantera! Decía mientras dejaba escapar una risita.

También reí, cuando tenía quince los tres años que me separaban de Dipper parecían una inmensidad, ahora al estar del otro lado las décadas que me alejan de Stan sólo son un suspiro.

Pago el vestido y los demás accesorios, no soy muy buena caminando en tacones pero haría el intento. La empleada, me dio las bolsas y dijo:

-Tienes un papá muy generoso.

Por un instante pensé en decirle que no era mi padre, pero qué ganaría con eso, tal vez únicamente un gesto de desaprobación, una mirada de incredulidad, o como en otras ocasiones sólo un silencio incómodo.

-Él es maravilloso –fue todo lo que conteste.

Esa noche nos volvimos a entregar a la pasión, al cuerpo, a las caricias pero sobre todo al amor. Llenarnos de esa sensación de plenitud, de confundirse con el otro y transformarse en uno solo, y no querer que ese momento termine sino que continúe para poder seguir gozando esas sensaciones, tan placenteras, tan eróticas, tan únicas, tan inconfundibles, tan irrepetibles, tan nuestras. Conseguir ese acto nacido de la imaginación, de mis sueños e ilusiones más profundas, de mis pensamientos más originales, de mis sentimientos más osados, de todo lo que me provocaba Stan Pines.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a pasear por esas gigantescas calles, llenas de gente tan común como tan estrambótica. Fotografiaba cada cosa que me gustara con mi móvil, lo malo es que la persona que más me gustaba no me dejaba hacerlo, me decía que aquí no había ningún problema si nos "expresábamos" de vez en cuando nuestro amor pero si alguien de Gravity Falls veía esas fotos no sería algo que aun con los argumentos más convincentes pudiera ser explicado. Así que no me quedo de otra más que seguir su consejo, pero sin que lo notara le saque algunas sobre todo cuando dormía a mi lado.

Sabía que esa seria nuestra última noche ahí, las últimas horas donde no era necesario escondernos de los demás, dejaríamos de ser únicamente él y yo, volveríamos al juego del jefe y la empleada, eso me hizo suspirar una incontable cantidad de veces. La reservación para la cena era a las 9 de noche, así que tuve tiempo el tiempo justo para arreglarme, de hecho creo que utiliza más de la cuenta. Me maquille cosa que a decir verdad rara vez hacía, simplemente un delineado cat eye así como un labial rojo, peine mi cabello hacía arriba emulando un estilo de la época en la que estaba inspirado el vestido sujetado por una horquilla, pensé benditos tutoriales de internet.*

Mire el celular faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para la hora acordada, tiempo justo para estar unos minutos a solas para después ir a cenar. Salí del baño, él me esperaba sentado en el sofá leyendo uno de los tantos libros que le obsequia Mabel.

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunte un tanto insegura, a decir verdad no me sentía tan cómoda como hubiese querido, sobre todo al usar zapatos altos.

Él me miró con detenimiento, sentí como repasó cada parte de mi cuerpo, esto me hacía sonrojar, no podía dejar de emocionarme con la mirada tan intensa, tan apasionada, tan única, tan misteriosa con la que Stan me solía mirar además sonreía con cierta satisfacción. Cerro el libro y fue hacia mí, se veía tan atractivo en ese smoking de tres piezas, peinado a la perfección, sin su fez aunque a mí me gustaba no lo había usado en todo el viaje, con una corbata de color rojo carmesí además de esa colonia de cedros que tanto me fascinaba.

Me sujeto de la cintura, comenzó a besarme de esa forma tan apasionada que tiene la virtud de enloquecerme.

-Maravillosa, simplemente maravillosa –me decía –fantásticamente irónica porque lo único que deseo en este instante es arrancarte la ropa.

-Bobo –conteste para volverlo a besar.

Entre sus labios, entre sus besos, poco o casi nada importaba, lentamente incluso olvidada respirar, sentía como un poco de mi vida se me escapaba a través de su aliento y al mismo tiempo me daba un poco de la suya.

-Bueno es hora de marcharnos –decía mientras ambos recuperábamos el aliento.

Antes de salir de la habitación los dos nos detuvimos frente al espejo que adornaba la pared, él se limpió los restos de mi labial rojo, al mismo tiempo yo lo retocaba. Fue algo que nos dio risa a los dos, ninguno podía ser considerado alguien al que le importara su apariencia física en exceso.

Durante el trayecto a la entrada del Hotel camine sujetándolo del brazo, también recordé lo que le había querido decir hace un rato.

-Stan luces sumamente atractivo –dije mientras me apretaba contra él.

-¿En serio lo crees? –pregunto.

-Claro, eres un hombre increíblemente atractivo –solté un risita.

-Lástima que también sea un hombre tan viejo –dijo Stan.

-Eso a mí no me importa, yo lo amo tal y como es usted Señor Misterio. Sonreí al decir esto.

Subimos al taxi, mientras llegábamos al restaurante nos besábamos, el conductor nos miró con cierta curiosidad. Sin embargo eso a ninguno le importo, el tiempo que nos quedaba era breve y no valía la pena perderlo en cosas tontas como esas.

Sin duda aquel era un lugar elegante, con una mirada espectacular de la ciudad, ahora cada vez que viera el cielo con sus infinitas estrellas pensaría en esta maravillosa ciudad y sus miles de luces, y sobre todo en lo que viví en ella.

Platicamos un rato, después cenamos con toda calma, disfrutando cada bocado, cada sorbo de la copa, incluso deleitarnos con las palabras y la miradas que intercambiábamos. El lugar tenía un pequeña pista de baile, comenzó a tocar una pequeña banda, sin duda era música de antaño, no pude recocerla bien, sin embargo por un momento me recordó a aquella que ponía mamá durante su aniversario, esas fueron de las pocas veces en que vi a mi padre en su "modo" romántico.

-¿Bailamos? –pregunto mientras estiraba su mano.

-Por supuesto –conteste sujetándolo.

Nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo, a veces era alegre y movido, otras más simple y acompasado, otras más lento y cadencioso.

-¡Vaya que lo haces bien! –me dijo.

-Tú también era muy bueno –conteste.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar? Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan buena bailarina –decía mientras me daba una voltereta.

-Te confesare el más grande secreto de Dan Corduroy, es un magnifico bailarín –le dije.

-¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! –contesto sinceramente impactado.

-Sí, mis padres solían bailar cuando creían que ninguno de nosotros los veía. Después lo de mi mamá le pedí a mi papá que me enseñara.

-Lo siento, no quería que recordaras algo doloroso el día de tu cumpleaños –decía mientras sujetaba mi cintura y seguíamos bailando.

-No es algo doloroso, ni remotamente triste, era algo que ellos amaban hacer, y ahora es algo que comparto con mi padre. Eso era verdad, era de esas pocas cosas que compartía con mi padre, que además me recordaban a mí madre, aunque sólo unos pocos lo supieran realmente me gustaba bailar.

-No cabe duda que eres maravillosa, yo a tu edad digamos que me metía en muchos problemas –dijo riendo.

-Eso ya no importa, por ahora lo que más deseo es seguir bailando contigo –lo besé con dulzura.

Continuamos bailando, me sujetaba de la cintura con una mano, con la otra sostenía una de las mías, mientras yo lo agarraba suavemente del hombro, recargaba mi cabeza contra su pecho, nos deslizábamos con la música romántica y tranquila. Cada nota musical, cada movimiento, cada paso parecían contar nuestra historia de amor, de este amor tan extraño, tan misterioso, tan mágico, de esto que tanto me asustaba que se acabara. Al pensar esto instintivamente apreté su hombro y me hundí en su pecho.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto.

-Sí, fue algo sin importancia – le conteste.

Bailamos un rato más, después fuimos a la mesa ya que era mi cumpleaños no podía faltar un pastel. Habíamos ordenado una pequeña tartaleta de fresas la cual era mi favorita, el mesero le puso una pequeña velita, todo iba estupendo nos interrumpieron una vez pero nada que valga la pena recordar.

-Bueno pecosa pide un deseo –dijo sonriendo.

-La verdad no sé qué pedir, tengo todo lo que quería para mi cumpleaños. Sobre todo estoy con la persona que más deseaba estar –cuando dije esto él se sonrojo.

Soplé la velita, realmente esperaba que aquello se volviera realidad. No sería fácil pero haría todo lo posible para que pasara.

-Es hora de que abras tu regalo –sacó una pequeña caja de su traje. –Espero que te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La abrí, era una brújula, se podía ver su antigüedad, estaba tallada finamente, además de tener una cadenita de oro para sujetarla. Al verla con atención note que no apuntaba hacia el norte.

-¿Hacia dónde apunta? -pregunte sumamente interesada.

-Esa brújula me la regalo mi nerd hermano antes de que nos dejáramos de ver por diez años, a veces nos encontrábamos de manera intermitente. En esos días me dijo que me llevaría al lugar donde había encontrado por así llamarlo un "hogar", que después también se convirtió en el mío, sabes que esa historia se complicó mucho más de lo imaginado además de que aún no termina. -Tomó mi mano y continuo diciendo – cuando te encuentres lejos y extrañes a los que te aman, cuando no sepas hacia dónde dirigirte, cuando dudes de tu camino, cuando necesites recordar tu hogar, mira esa pequeña brújula que siempre te mostrara la dirección hacia Gravity Falls.*

Unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, me sentí tonta ya que en su cumpleaños le regale una navaja suiza y ahora él me daba algo tan hermoso, bellamente significativo, tal profundo y pensado, ese era el Stan al que tanto amaba, el que siempre me sorprendía y al que no terminaba de conocer. Casi me subí a la mesa para poder abrazarlo.

-¡Muchas gracias! –dije mientras lo llenaba de besos.

-De nada –decía limpiando mis lágrimas con su mano.

La noche siguió avanzando, comimos el postre, nos perdimos por varios minutos solamente mirándonos a los ojos, sumergidos en un silencio reconfortante. Nos fuimos del restaurante después de medianoche, antes de regresar al hotel caminamos tomados de la mano, comenzó a hacer un poco de frio por lo que me dio su saco. No podía creer como incluso las palabras a veces eran innecesarias entre nosotros, cuando nos besamos en medio de esa todavía transitada calle supe que no podía esperar más. Nos resultó obvio que nuestra última noche de amor en Nueva York fuera donde había iniciado, en esa hermosa habitación, no faltaron los lugares excitantes para hacerlo como el jardín botánico, los probadores de algunas tiendas, el baño de ciertos restaurantes, las escaleras de emergencia del teatro y varios elevadores. Pero ese encuentro exigía calma, tiempo para dedicarnos el uno al otro, estar ahí los dos uno para el otro y nada más.

Mientras subía el elevador que nos llevaría a nuestra habitación, nos dejábamos consumir a través de nuestros labios, lo bueno es que por la hora no lo utilizaba nadie más. Estábamos una vez más en esa libertad que nos otorgaban esas cuatro paredes, colgué su saco en la percha, él se servía un trago, eso me causaba risa lo hacía siempre antes de estar juntos, pareciera que quisiera darse valor para lo que haríamos, lo tome de las manos y lo guie hasta la cama.

Estaba por quitarme el vestido cuando dijo. –Déjame hacerlo.

Se puso detrás de mí, primero me saco la horquilla que sujetaba mi pelo, este cayo suavemente, lo hizo a un lado lentamente, beso mi nuca y mi cuello, bajo gentilmente el cierre del vestido, poco a poco lo fue deslizando por mi mis hombros, también comenzó a besarlos incluso les dio pequeñas mordidas, continuo bajándolo hasta mi cintura, acaricio mi espalda, sus labios también la surcaron, ahora la prenda se encontraba en mi cadera de ahí la gravedad hizo lo suyo y cayo. Llevaba un sensual conjunto negro de encaje además de un ligero y medias de red, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos, mis labios, mis senos, mi estómago, mis caderas, mis nalgas, mi pubis, mis piernas, todo lo que era mío. Me sentó en la cama para zafarme los zapatos, estaba ahí arrodillado frente a mí, mirándome con ese profundo deseo que nunca creí poderle inspirar a alguien, se acercó para besarme, sus hábiles manos desabrocharon mi bra, después bajaron para quitarme la ropa interior para únicamente dejar el ligero. Me gustaba estar desnuda para él, sentía que con él todo era natural, no debía fingir, podía ser yo, quise levantarme para hacer lo mismo con Stan pero en mi mente surgió algo mejor.

-Desnúdate para mí –le dije.

No dijo nada sólo levanto los hombros en señal de aprobación, primero se quitó su corbata carmesí, después el chaleco botón por botón, lo lanzó al sillón, después la camisa, estaba simplemente en su camiseta blanca, se desabrocho sus pantalones, le dijo también adiós a estos y a sus zapatos. Lentamente se deshizo de la playera, únicamente quedaba el bóxer, ahora podía ver su palpitante excitación en toda su magnitud, era yo quien lo necesitaba vorazmente en ese momento, lo quería para mí y ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar. Lo arrastre hasta la cama, nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de caricias, para disfrutar del aumento en la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, de la sensación de la piel al hacer contacto, de los labios que parecían morir en ansias por encontrarse unidos, esa pequeña batalla de lenguas que no paraba hasta perder el aliento.

Cada caricia de sus manos hacia arder mi piel, su tacto arrebata mis inhibiciones, elevaba mi pasión a lugares insospechados. Le pedí que lo hiciera, aquella espera por ser uno no podía ser prolongada, lo hizo, se tomó su tiempo para marcar el ritmo, solía ser un poco rudo pero ahora existía cierta delicadeza en sus movimientos, en su roce, su dedos estimulando otro punto exacto de mi íntima anatomía, únicamente podía aferrarme a él, a su espalda, a sus labios en un vano afán de controlar mi excitación y mis gemidos. Lo sujete fuertemente con mis piernas, quería maximizar esa desbordante sensación, sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas llegando profundamente en mi interior, el placer de su boca en mi pecho, de la mía en su cuello y labios, de la proximidad de la realización. Esa emoción que tiene que ver con lo que sentimos, pero también con el amar, con el confiar y entregarse, es ver, tocar, escuchar y al mismo tiempo olvidarlo todo. Es dejar de ser por un instante…

Nuestras respiraciones todavía luchaban por controlarse, seguimos en esa posición, no queríamos deshacer nuestra intima unión. Me abrazo, bueno más bien nos abrazamos y continuamos besándonos, pero fueron las palabras que llegaron a mis oídos las que me sorprendieron.

-Wendy, quisiera tener todas las palabras necesarias para decirte lo que significas para mí. Lo que tu existencia me provoca, como el ver tu dulce sonrisa hace que mi corazón lata más rápido, el que tu amor ha curado algunas de las heridas que pensé que jamás sanarían, el que me permitas encontrar cierta redención al final de mi vida. Simplemente te amo pecosa.

Escuche sus palabras con mucha atención, las repetía dentro de cabeza, una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro a la par que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, así que esto es lo que llaman llorar de alegría, una sensación bastante contradictoria y gratificante.

-¡Stan te amo más de lo que creo que jamás podre amar a alguien! –le dije con mi risa llorosa.

-¡Yo te amo más! –contesto riendo.

Nuestra noche se prologo por más horas, un sólo encuentro nunca resulto suficiente, hacer el amor tenía que ser más que un simple desfogue cosa que ahora sabia. Entendí que cada parte de mi cuerpo podía ser erógena y estimulada, una parte del placer sexual, que no existía una única forma de hacerlo, podíamos construir varias, experimentar muchísimos goces, aunque algunos necesitaran cierta cantidad de lubricante como lo que hicimos sobre la mesa. Podría decirse que la meta final es como abandonar nuestro propio cuerpo y sentir que no existe tiempo ni espacio. Durante el éxtasis orgásmico todo se pierde y todo se gana, es terminar inmerso en un mundo nuevo y hermosamente impensable.

Descansaba sobre su cuerpo, siempre disfrute de los momentos después de amor, en esos instantes donde el silencio parecía una bella música, las miradas de complicidad nos hacían sonreír y las reparaciones todavía agitadas contaban una vez más la historia de lo vivido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –me dijo mientras recorría mi espalda con sus dedos.

-Por puesto –respondí viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo averiguaste la combinación de la caja fuerte? –pregunto con suma curiosidad.

-Bueno no te mentiré, no lo logre al primer intento, de hecho fueron varios, comenzaba a desesperarme cuando pensé en ti, en las cosas que conocía sobre Stan Pines. –Continúe diciendo. –Trece es el número de países donde tienes órdenes de aprensión, cuarenta y cuatro era la edad que tenías cuando te atreviste a regresar Nueva Jersey para visitar la tumba de tus padres, ochenta y dos fue el año en que perdiste a tu hermano. ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba la combinación.

No dijo nada por un par de minutos, al final simplemente pronuncio. –Sí que me conoces pecosa.

-Bueno ahora me toca preguntar –le dije mientras jugaba con su pelo.

-Adelante, te escucho –decía tranquilamente.

-¿Stan qué somos? –quise preguntárselo, este era el momento preciso, lo dejaba sin otra alternativa, él tendría que responder.

De nuevo los minutos pasaron, me di cuenta de cómo la tensión se apoderaba de su cuerpo, me sentí un poco culpable porque yo tampoco tenía la respuesta.

-Dos personas que se aman –fue lo dijo -¿Tú qué piensas que somos?

-Un par de locos agarrados al sinsentido de la existencia, somos todo y nada, solamente Stan y Wendy pero en efecto dos personas que se aman –fue lo que conteste.

Me sonrío, tal vez por un momento imagino algún reproche de mi parte por no tener un "nombre" que utilizar, pero yo no lo necesitaba, lo único que quería era a él, y ese viaje así como sus palabras me daban cierta certeza de que el Señor Misterio era mío. Nos acurrucamos el uno al lado del otro y nos dispusimos a dormir, esas eran nuestras últimas horas en la ciudad de Nueva York.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo y no muy cansado a pesar de lo poco que habíamos dormido, descansamos varias veces, comimos mucha chatarra e incluso nos dimos un rápido momento para la pasión en el asiento trasero. Incluso cuando pasamos por ese restaurante donde esas viejas amargadas nos señalaron, volvía a sacar mi mano y deje escapar de nuevo el mismo gesto, los dos reímos un buen rato. Llegamos a Gravity Falls un poco antes de la siete de las diez de la noche, le marque a Tambry para saber si ella también había regresado, me dijo que tenía alrededor de media hora que se encontraba en su casa. Lástima el momento de separarse había llegado, me llevo hasta mi casa, si mi padre preguntaba diríamos que lo encontré en el camino y se ofreció a llevarme. Antes de dar vuelta a unos escasos metros de mi hogar lo besé, esa era mi última oportunidad desde que arribamos al pueblo, una vez más le agradecí la experiencia y le dije que estaba segura de que nunca la olvidaría. Baje mis cosas, desde la entrada me despedí con la mano y lo vi alejarse, por un momento tuve un mal presentimiento pero lo deseche de mi mente ¿qué cosa tan mala podía pasar entre los dos?

Un par de días después llegaron los gemelos, la Cabaña del Misterio se llenó otra vez de vida y bullicio, de las risas estridentes de Mabel y los gritos tan agudos de Dipper. De sus locas anécdotas de Piedmont, y de las nuevas aventuras que parecían seguirlos en Gravity Falls. Me gustaba verlo con ellos, era obvio que amaba a ese par, incluso con el pasar de los años se permitía ser más cariñoso con ellos. Nos habíamos convertido en una especia de familia todos aquellos que estábamos en ese lugar, lo genial es que todos nos habíamos conocido y hecho amigos gracias a Stan, al loco Señor Misterio. Era casi mitad de verano cuando llego su hermano, los chicos bajaron corriendo a recibirlo también se les unió Stan, los miraba con atención desde la registradora, Mabel lo abrazaba sujetándolo por el cuello mientras Dipper agitaba sus brazos y dejaba salir uno de sus característicos gritos de emoción, Stan se limitaba a decirle algo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Ya llego el otro Stan? –me preguntaba Soos al entrar a la tienda de regalos.

-Sí, justamente acaba de llegar –respondí y fingí seguir leyendo mi revista.

-Bien, sin duda este será un verano interesante. Tendremos a los dos Stan's y a los gemelos, estoy seguro que abra mucha acción –dijo emocionado.

-Por supuesto que sí –dije mirándolos a los dos. Los chicos bajaban las cosas del auto de su tío, mientras que los dos Pines mayores seguían hablando, no pude dejar de mirarlos con atención, disfrutaba de sus movimientos sincronizados, de sus gestos compartidos, incluso de esas miradas tan sutiles que se daban con la finalidad de no decir nada fuera de lugar frente a sus sobrinos. De repente me encontré son la mirada de su hermano, este me miro con intriga, no pude dejar de sonrojarme en cierta manera su miraba me recordaba a la de Stan y eso hacía que mi corazón latiera como loco. Tome de nuevo mi revista y me oculte detrás de ella, los cuatro entraron para ir a la cocina, los escuche a todos reír, por un instante me sentí triste porque a pesar de amar tanto a Stan en nuestra relación esos momentos quedaban excluidos, él era tío y hermano pero nada más. Él decidió cocinar para todos una gran barbacoa cosa que pronto se convirtió en una pequeña fiesta, la cabaña cerró temprano, llegaron la abuelita de Soos y Melody que pasaría unos días con ellos, también llegaron Candy y Grenda e incluso Pacífica, al poco rato llego McGucket y su hijo Ranger. Todos se la pasaban muy bien, los chicos platicaban emocionados, los mayores también, los "old man" estaban hablando de construir un nuevo aparato en cuanto escucho esto Dipper se apartó de las chicas y fue a ver en que los podía ayudar. Stan los dejo un momento ya que iba por un poco más de suministros, en ese instante yo hablaba con Melody y Mabel, me disculpe con la excusa de ayudarlo y fui con él. Estaba en la cocina sacando un poco más de carne así como unas cervezas y otras cosas.

-Sabes me fascina verte tan feliz –dije en cuanto entre.

-A mi también me gusta quitarme la máscara de "gruñón" de vez en cuando, pero no se lo digas a nadie –me dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas en una cesta.

-Conmigo no la necesitas –decía acercándome cada vez más.

-No, claro que no –ahora estábamos frente a frente. Nos dimos un tímido beso, que poco a poco iba aumentado de intensidad, además de ese exquisito abrazo.

-¿Stan dónde estas? –se escuchó la voz de su hermano.

Al instante nos separamos, enseguida él entro, tome las cosas y me fui. Al pasar a su lado no pude quitarme la sensación de que me observaba con una gran intensidad. Soos se encargaba de la parrilla, yo tome una cerveza y fui donde todas las chicas estaban reunidas, ellos se tardaron varios minutos en salir de la cabaña. Me sentí aliviada cuando los dos regresaron riendo, estaba casi segura que él sabía lo nuestro, la pequeña e improvisada reunión continuó hasta después de anochecer. Los hombres Pines improvisaron unos juegos artificiales con varios químicos mientras que McGucket construyo un dispositivo desde donde los dispararían, el cielo nocturno se cubrió de un gran multicolor, puede ver como Soos y Melody se tomaban de la mano y besaban discretamente, la rubia intento algo similar con Dipper pero este es todavía bastante torpe por lo que no se dio cuanta de las intenciones de Pacífica, al final Mabel acabo abrazando a los dos. Stan señalaba las luces mientras le decía algo a Ranger, lo mire por unos segundos, él le daba un sorbo a su bebida cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, le sonreí y con mis labios silenciosos dibuje un "te amo" y él me regreso un "yo también". Con el pasar de los años muchas cosas cambiaron en este pequeño lugar, unas no salieron tan bien otras si, pero lentamente comenzaban a tomar un curso sobre todo aquellas que tenían que ver con la familia Pines.

Sin duda los demás días del verano fueron bastante interesantes, tres veces estallaron el laboratorio, tuvimos que salvar a Mabel de una manada de hombres lobo que la querían hacer su reina, bueno me divertí usando mi hacha otra vez además ver el punching de Stan en acción era sorprendente. También hicimos ese viaje ligeramente interdimencional para rescatar a Dipper y su inseparable diario tres, no hicimos nada que no fuera posible de pasar en Gravity Falls.

Los días se fueron rápidos y divertidos, aunque teníamos nuestros momentos de intimidad limitados además que su hermano parecía tener un radar para siempre interrumpirnos, pudimos reunirnos varias veces en un pequeño motel a las afueras del pueblo. Los encuentros eran fascinantes, intoxicantes y sobre todo deseados, la espera los convertía en algo magníficamente delicioso. También pude salir con mis amigos, porque Tambry no estaría feliz ni me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo lo hicimos en Nueva York, cosa que hice gustosa además era a la única que le podía enseñar mis recuerdos fotográficos. Los chicos fueron los primeros en marcharse, claro con la promesa de regresar en Navidad junto con sus padres, Stan y su hermano siguieron trabajando junto a McGucket unos días más después de haber iniciado las clases.

Estaba en mi casa con Tambry, estudiando para el examen de ciencias, además de hablar de un sinfín de cosas sin sentido. Le pude mostrar el hermoso vestido que me había regalado Stan, así como los demás accesorios, miraba con detenimiento la cartera, la revisaba según ella sin duda era bella pero bastante inútil debido a su tamaño.

-¿Wendy quién te dio esto? –me pregunto mostrándome un pequeña tarjeta.

-Ya te lo había dicho, me la dio el sujeto que nos interrumpió en la cena. ¡Como lo odie ese era mi momento con Stan! –dije resoplando un poco.

-¡¿Por Dios sabes quién es Antón Benedikt?! –señalo un poco eufórica.

-No, ni la más remota idea –conteste mientras leía el libro de ciencias.

Boto mi libro y me sujeto de los hombros -¡Es el director de la agencia de modelos más famosa del país!

-Algo por el estilo me dijo, que me veía "potencial" que si me interesaba lo llamara. La verdad no estaba interesada en el asunto, volvía agarrar mi libro.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas? –pregunto de manera directa.

-No, entiendo a que te refieres –respondí mirándola.

-¿Qué esperas de esto que juegas con Stan Pines? –me pregunto, tal cuestionamiento me tomó por sorpresa.

-No se que responderte, la verdad no he pensado mucho al respecto –conteste mintiéndole porque vaya que si lo había pensado.

-Exacto, hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando al cuento de hadas. ¿Acaso esperas cumplir veintiuno para poder casarte con él? ¿Vas a ser la madre de sus hijos? ¿Dime Wendy que carajos piensas hacer? –dijo bastante enojada.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡No lo sé!, ¡No tengo una jodida respuesta!, ¡¿Estas contenta?! –decía mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Aplique para la Universidad de Bostón, Wendy en año nuevo me voy de pueblo.-Dijo más tranquila.

-Me alegro por ti –respondí tratando de controlar mi llanto.

-Recuerdas que siempre dijimos que alguna vez dejaríamos Gravity Falls y saldríamos a conocer el mundo, ese era nuestro sueño ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? –me volvía a cuestionar.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero esta él, yo lo amo, no quiero dejarlo –dije enjugando mis la lágrimas.

-¿Serán amantes a escondidas hasta que se muera?, ¡Ya se lo dirás a tu padre y te iras a vivir con él! –dijo llena de sarcasmo.

-¡No, claro que no Tambry!, ¡Pero no quiero dejarlo!, ¡No puedo vivir sin él! –respondí ahogada en mi llanto.

-¡Viviste sin el 17 jodidos años!, ¡Eres Wendy con y sin Stan!, ¿Qué derecho tiene para retenerte a su lado? –No dejaba de atormentarme con sus preguntas.

-¡Stan no me ha obligado a hacer nada que yo no quiera!, ¡Yo estoy con él porque lo deseo!, ¡¿Qué sabes tu del amor si te conformaste con mis sobras?! –le grite, por un instante espere sentir un golpe estrellarse contra mi cara, pero no fue así, únicamente apretó los puños.

-¿Tú si lo sabes? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso lo descubriste en sus brazos? ¿Pero dime qué clase de amor ese que se vive desde la oscuridad? ¿Qué amor puede permanecer si exige ser callado? –ahora también se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero con Stan no existe el miedo, el dolor o los problemas! ¡Con él soy feliz! –conteste con la voz que me salía entre los sollozos.

-¡Sólo vio la oportunidad de acostarse contigo y lo hizo! –me dejo petrificada, también lo que hice, estampe mi mano en su rostro, sonido del golpe nos dejo en silencio a ambas. Levanto sus cosas pero antes de irse me dijo.

-Wendy decidas lo que decidas te apoyo, pero esa tarjeta representa una oportunidad única para dejar este maldito pueblo. Una oportunidad por las que muchas matarían, una oportunidad para que tú seas algo más que una simple pueblerina, por favor no la deseches sin pensarlo.

Me dejo sola en mi habitación, sus preguntas no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza, esas temidas preguntas que yo misma me había hecho con respecto a Stan, ¿realmente no había un futuro entre nosotros?

Pase toda la noche pensando, no me gustaba hacer muchos planes a largo plazo, prefería vivir en el aquí y ahora, eso lo hacia desde la muerte de mamá ya que todas esas cosas que alguna vez soñamos madre e hija nunca pudieron hacerse. Mire el techo por horas, ¿la decisión era únicamente mía?, no lo sé, en efecto podría conformarme con ser una simple habitante más de Gravity Falls. Ni siquiera sabia que podía estudiar, ir a la universidad tampoco significaba el alejarme tanto de mi hogar, no era más que una alumna promedio, no destacaba, sorteaba la preparatoria lo mejor que podía, me gustaba construir cosas tal vez podía ser arquitecta, también era buena actriz el ser modelo me podía ayudar, ser modelo no suena tan descabellado.

En los días siguientes no puede dejar de sentirme triste y angustiada, incluso Stan lo noto, estamos viendo una película en la sala, acostumbraba acurrucarme en su costado, creo que mi exceso de suspiros me delato.

-¿Ocurre algo pecosa? Te noto distraída –dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

-Bueno el otoño ya está aquí, tengo que decidir que hare después de graduarme –dije mientras hundía mi cara en su pecho. ¿Por qué rayos huele tan bien?

-¿Quieres ir a la universidad? ¿No? –pregunto ahora abrazándome.

-No lo sé, una parte de mi lo desea otra quiere quedarse contigo para siempre –conteste aspirando otro poco de él.

-Debes vivir tu vida, yo estaré aquí siempre para ti –dijo apretándome un poquito más fuerte.

-Lo sé, el hecho es que quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado –mi voz comenzaba a hacerse más tenue.

-Estoy seguro que hagas lo que hagas será lo correcto –me decía mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Los días continuaron pasando, la escuela, el trabajo en la Cabaña del Misterio, salir con mis amigos incluso las cosas con Tambry estaban mejor, las dos acordamos que habíamos hablado de más, seguía disfrutando del amor y el cuerpo de Stan pero no podía conseguir una respuesta para mi futuro. Pese a mi propia lógica no quería dejarlo, pensé que lo mejor seria asistir a una universidad cercana que me permitiera seguir viviendo en el pueblo y así continuar a su lado. ¿Y después qué? Esa respuesta todavía no la tenía.

Aquel era mi día libre, a los seis nos gustaba hacer recorridos en bicicleta, casi siempre la misma ruta iniciábamos en la gasolinera y terminábamos en "The Club", si ese único como exclusivo restaurante, no era el establecimiento sino el lugar donde se encontraba ubicado, después del mirador este sitio tenia una vista asombrosa de Gravity Falls.

Todos llegamos exhaustos, sacamos las botellas de agua de las mochilas y bebíamos con tranquilidad.

-¡Hey ya vieron!-dijo Robbie señalando a las ventanas del restaurante.

-¿No es tu jefe Wendy? –pregunto Nate.

-Si, es el Señor Pines jajaja nunca imagine que aun le interesaran esas cosas –decía Lee mientras bebía agua.

-Los ancianos tienen derecho al amor, además es una mujer muy atractiva –señalo Thomson.

Mi mente estaba en shock, en efecto era Stan, estaba acompañada de una mujer madura pero bastante hermosa. No quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero mi corazón comenzaba a doler, fue un breve instante, una simple fracción de segundo, la tomo de la mano y ahora la besaba. _¡¿Qué carajos acabada de pasar?!_ La besaba como a mí, con esos labios que me dijo que eran míos. _¿Por qué en ese preciso lugar? ¿Por qué los tenia que haber visto?_ Tome mi mochila, me subí en la bici y pedalee hasta perder el aliento, no me importo dejar a mis amigo llenos de preguntas en ese lugar. No podía dejar que me vieran en ese estado, cuando por fin me detuve pude darme cuenta que estaba en el cementerio a una cuantas tumbas de donde descansaba mamá. Llegue hasta ella y me deje caer, llore por horas, hasta que no pude más, hasta que mis ojos se quedaron secos.

¿Acaso siempre jugo conmigo? ¿Realmente no significaba nada para él? ¿Sólo era un pasatiempo mientras encontraba a alguien más? ¿Estuvo conmigo porque lo deje que me follara?

Estuve ahí hasta que anocheció, envuelta en un profundo silencio, por un momento se cerro mi garganta, abrí mi mochila en busca del agua, algo brillo dentro de ella era la tarjeta del agente de modelos, la mire un buen rato hasta que una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Así que aquí estabas –decía Tambry mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunto abrazándome.

-He tomado una decisión –fue todo lo que respondí.

Ese día dentro de la pelirroja algo cambio, se fracturo pero aun así se negaba a romperse del todo. Se dio cuenta que los senderos surgen a veces de la nada, otras de la alegría, de los errores, del miedo pero sobre todo del dolor, ahora era ella quién debía de trazar su propio camino pero a pesar de estar determinada no podía dejar de pensar en el Señor Misterio.

 **FIN**

 **CAPÍTULO VI: CAMINO (parte B)**

Relativo, él nerd siempre dijo que su frase favorita era "El tiempo es relativo", no me parecía ni las palabras mejor pensadas ni las más profundas pero después de 30 años que habían parecido siglos, y ahora uno cuantos meses que se tornaban una eternidad y al mismo tiempo sólo una ráfaga me doy cuenta de su auténtico significado. Esa semana trascurrió más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero aun así cada experiencia vivida parecía convertirse en recuerdo único. Visitamos muchos de los más atractivos e interesantes lugares de Nueva York, era diferente hacerlo de esa manera, sin duda más fácil que cuando la mafia te persigue, jugueteamos por Times Square, recorrimos en carreta el Central Park, no pude esconder mi fascinación ante la idea de todo el efectivo que se manejaba en las calles de Wall Street e incluso le toque los testículos al Toro de bronce*, Wendy se negó pero se burlaba de mi mientras lo hacía. Caminamos tomados de la mano en High Line, ahí observamos el atardecer, a veces lo que sentía por ella me parecía viejo casi eterno, tal vez en efecto recorrí todos esos camino para llegar a ella, la cálida luz anaranjada nos daba una hermosa postal neoyorquina.

-Incluso lo más maravilloso, en algún momento tiene que extinguirse –dije mientras observaba el horizonte.

No era mi intención romper el momento, pero la culpa era constante incluso en ese lugar. En efecto la vida me enseño que no importa que tanto ames a alguien o a algo, en determinado momento esto tendría que terminar, porque así como el tiempo era relativo tampoco se detenía, nada se puede parar por siempre en algún instante las cosas tendrían que avanzar. Sin embargo pese a lo que pensaba, sabia y creía sentir, deseaba congelar para toda la eternidad esos días y permanecer a su lado.

-Por ahora únicamente tenemos el presente, y es lo que importa –me dijo para después besar mis labios.

Le sonreí, continúe besándola a la par que la abrazaba. – Tienes razón, eso es lo único que importa ahora –le dijo al oído. Tenía razón en esos instantes no importaba nada, sólo nosotros dos, y esa ligera penumbra que ahora nos envolvía y permitía expresar nuestro amor con más tranquilidad.

Seguimos caminando un rato más sin decir ninguna palabra, simplemente me fascinaba sentir su calor a través de nuestros dedos entrelazados.

El día anterior antes de partir era su cumpleaños, su regalo sería una linda cena en un elegante restaurante y una pequeña sorpresa, la cual me tomo mucho tiempo pensar. Se sonrojó porque no había empacado nada para una ocasión como esa, yo lo había hecho más por costumbre que por otra cosa, no pude dejar de reírme por su preocupación. Frunció los labios y el ceño ante mi repuesta, para mi ella era perfecta no importa que trajera puesto, pero supongo que a una adolescente eso le importa.

-Eso no es un problema, es más tiene una fácil solución. Agarra tu chaqueta, ¡Vamos de compras! –dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa del pequeño café donde estábamos.

Por muchos años quise hacer una gran fortuna, tener mucho dinero, porque pensaba que eso me convertiría en alguien, que restauraría un poco de esas tantas cosas que perdí y sin embargo fracaso y soledad fue lo único que encontré. El dinero resultaba ser sólo eso dinero, nada más, tenía cierta felicidad, cierto cariño, bueno es más no pierdo nada con admitirlo, amo a esos chicos como si fueran mis propios hijos. Cuando paso lo de la pequeña escoria llamada Gideon, me dolió tanto no poderlos mantener que me prometí que mientras yo estuviera sobre esta jodida tierra no les faltaría nada, claro que eso no se los dije. Le regale a Mabel ese telescopio que le permitía observar todas las noches el cielo y encontrar algo distinto, además de que me dijo que le gustaba saber que ese mismo firmamento estaba siempre sobre nuestras cabezas y eso la hacía sentirse junto a mí, esa chiquilla sí que tiene el poder de desarmarme. Luego esta ese mocoso presumido, sabiondo, obstinado sin duda todo un Pines, pasé varias horas al teléfono escuchando como ni el nerd ni su padre le querían ayudar a conseguir un libro en sanscrito que necesitaba para una de sus investigaciones en California. Unas cuantas llamadas, unos favores cobrados y en menos de una semana ya lo tenía en sus manos, casi me deja más sordo cuando me lo agradeció por teléfono. Cuando me preguntaban de donde sacaba las cosas siempre les respondía –aprovechen antes de que me arrepienta

La vi sonreír levemente cuando utilice la misma frase en ella. –Aprovecha antes de que me arrepienta Wendy.

Me tomó de la mano, me volvió a sonreír y dijo. –Muy bien, entonces ¡vámonos de compras!

Recorrimos la Quinta Avenida, las distintas tiendas que esta alberga, no es que me emocionara en exceso saber que pasaría toda la tarde entre tiendas pero valía la pena porque estaría con ella. Entramos a varias, a mi parecer en todos se veía hermosa sin embargo ella no lo creía así, yo no reparaba tanto en esas cosas aunque claro que me gustaba vestir bien de vez en cuando, por eso había empacado un smoking negro de tres piezas y una corbata rojo carmín.

Salió del probador y me preguntó. -¿Qué te parece?

-Parece haber sido hecho para ti –respondí mirándola de arriba abajo. Ahora sin duda que encontró lo que buscaba, sí que lucía fantástica en ese vestido.

-¡Creo que debí de nacer en otra época! –dijo mirándose al espejo.

-Sin duda, ahora tú tendrías ochenta años. Bueno tal vez eso sería menos raro, ¡serias toda una pantera! -dije mientras dejaba escapar una risita. Maldita sea por qué en efecto no había nacido en otra época, con unas cuantas décadas más y esto no sería tan imposible.

También rió, digamos que en cuanto amantes nunca me importo en exceso la edad, de hecho hasta hace unos años me seguía viendo con un viejo amor que de vez en cuando exigía ser revivido, no importaba que ambos fuéramos un par de ancianos.

Pague el vestido y los demás accesorios, mientras esperaba mi factura otra empleada le dio las cosas a Wendy, ella seguía vendo la ropa de los aparadores.

-Es un papá muy generoso –dijo la encargada.

Que estúpido soy, eso lastimo un tanto mi ego pero que carajos esperaba, eso era preferible a que pensaran que era un pervertido, tal vez en cierta manera lo soy. Al menos fue generosa y me dio el título de padre aunque también puedo llamarme abuelo, si su loco y senil abuelo. Pero me aferraba a que yo para ella significaba algo mucho más importante.

-Ella es extraordinaria –fue todo lo que conteste.

Esa noche nos volvimos a entregar a la pasión, al cuerpo, a las caricias pero sobre todo al amor. Perdernos en esa sensación absolutamente subjetiva, sentir que toda nuestra existencia se condensa en un instante, se expande y explota en un grito de plenitud y triunfo. Para dejarnos perder por instantes en el infinito y salir de este, no detenernos y buscar un poco más, prologarlo tanto como se pueda, colmarnos de las más indescriptibles experiencias de placer, sensaciones tan arrebatadoras que anulan los pensamientos y las palabras. Volver a llenarnos de esa tensión corpórea que tiene como finalidad el desborde de las emociones, sentidos que se agudizan, fundirnos y ser uno.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a pasear por esas gigantescas calles, llenas de gente tan común como tan extravagante. Ella fotografiaba cada cosa que le gustara con su móvil, me pidió que nos tomáramos algunas juntos, no es que me desagradara la idea, le dije que no había problema de "expresarnos" de vez en cuando nuestro amor pero si alguien de Gravity Falls veía esas fotos no sería algo que aun con los argumentos más convincentes pudiera ser explicado. Hizo algunos gestos de enfado pero siguió mi consejo, por mi parte intentaba grabar cada uno de esos momentos en mi mente, y pretendía recordarlos cuando me ahogara en mi soledad.

Sabía que esa seria nuestra última noche ahí, las últimas horas donde no era necesario escondernos de los demás, dejaríamos de ser únicamente ella y yo, volveríamos al juego del jefe y la empleada, eso me hizo apretar más fuerte su mano mientras Wendy suspiraba una incontable cantidad de veces, creo que nuestros sentimientos se entrelazaban. La reservación para la cena era a las 9 de noche, regresamos al hotel cerca de las seis de la tarde, tome un baño y me arregle un poco, peine mi cabello, me rasure, un poco de colonia y estaría listo, terminaría de arreglarme en la habitación. Me mire con atención varios minutos la espejo, no estaba tan mal para ser un viejo, esa cejas pobladas y mis gafas sí que me daban personalidad. ¿Acaso era tan incorrecto el sentirme tan joven? ¿Era tan malo el estar dispuesto a vivir un poco más?

Salí del baño y ella entro, me dijo que no la perturbara mientras llevaba a cabo sus escasos rituales femeninos, continué leyendo el último libro que me había enviado Mabel, ese uruguayo parecía haber escrito esas palabras para mí, cada una se tornaba llena de sentido y un poco de angustia, sobre todo porque me acercaba al final.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso, la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y se mostró para mí.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó un tanto insegura, me gustaba que por instantes me dejara ver su fragilidad.

La mire con detenimiento, quisiera decir que únicamente me enfoque en las partes de su cuerpo que más me gustaban pero toda ella me fascinaba. Surgía en mi pecho esa opresión, ese nudo en la garganta que por un momento no me dejaba articular palabra, ese aumento de temperatura e incluso ese nerviosismo que aceleraba mi corazón, todo aquello que nacía de la locura que era amarla. Cerré el libro y fui hacia ella, se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido negro, su peinado simplemente sujetado con una horquilla, un ligero perfume de violetas, su piel blanca y reluciente todo coronado con el rojo carmesí que pintaba sus labios, sí que me encantaba.

La sujete de la cintura, comencé a besarla de forma tan apasionada, tan demandante, quería sentirla mía.

-Maravillosa, simplemente maravillosa –le dije –fantásticamente irónica porque lo único que deseo en este instante es arrancarte la ropa. ¡Vaya que si lo deseaba!

-Bobo –contestó volviéndome a besar.

Carajo en esa boca mi cordura se diluía, únicamente el probar el sabor de tu respiración extinguía la mía, me dejaba ir hundiéndome en ese sensación poco a poco, siempre me tomaba el tiempo necesario para recorrer tus labios mientras el mundo dejaba de importar.

-Bueno es hora de marcharnos –dije mientras ambos recuperábamos el aliento. Sabía que si no parábamos no saldríamos de la habitación.

Antes de salir los dos nos detuvimos frente al espejo que adornaba la pared, me limpie los restos de su labial rojo, al mismo tiempo ella lo retocaba. Fue algo que nos dio risa a los dos, ninguno podía ser considerado alguien al que le importara su apariencia física en exceso.

Durante el trayecto a la entrada del Hotel camino sujétenme del brazo, me gustaba esos pequeños detalles que ella me solía mostrar.

-Stan luces sumamente atractivo –dijo mientras se apretó contra mí.

-¿En serio lo crees? –pregunte. No me consideraba "guapo", pero siempre tuve eso que mis amores designaban como "interesante".

-Claro, eres un hombre increíblemente atractivo – contesto soltando un risita.

-Lástima que también sea un hombre tan viejo –dije porque después de todo era verdad.

-Eso a mí no me importa, yo lo amo tal y como es usted Señor Misterio. Sonrío al decir esto.

Subimos al taxi, mientras llegábamos al restaurante nos besábamos, el conductor nos miró con cierta curiosidad. Sin embargo eso a ninguno le importo, el tiempo que nos quedaba era breve y no valía la pena perderlo en cosas tontas como esas.

Aquel era un lugar elegante, con una mirada espectacular de la ciudad, no era que lo extremadamente caro fuera mi primera opción pero hacer estas cosas por ella me daba cierta satisfacción, y para mí era volver a vivir las cosas que ya conocía desde otra perspectiva.

Platicamos un rato, después cenamos con toda calma, disfrutando cada bocado, cada sorbo de la copa, incluso deleitarnos con las palabras y la miradas que intercambiábamos. El lugar tenía un pequeña pista de baile, de hecho fue justamente por eso que lo había escogido, comenzó a tocar una pequeña banda, sin duda era música de antaño, música que conocía y me producía cierta melancolía, casi siempre era por recordar a alguien de mi pasado.

-¿Bailamos? –pregunte mientras estiraba mi mano.

-Por supuesto –contesto sujetándome.

Nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo, a veces era alegre y movido, otras más simple y acompasado, otras más lento y cadencioso.

-¡Vaya que lo haces bien! –le dije. Sin duda me sorprendía su habilidad.

-Tú también era muy bueno –contestó.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar? Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan buena bailarina –preguntaba mientras le daba una voltereta.

-Te confesare el más grande secreto de Dan Corduroy, es un magnifico bailarín –me dijo.

-¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! –conteste sinceramente impactado. Al parecer hay muchas cosas que todavía desconozco de ella, sobre todo de su familia.

-Sí, mis padres solían bailar cuando creían que ninguno de nosotros los veía. Después lo de mi mamá le pedí a mi papá que me enseñara –decía mientras nos ajustábamos al nuevo ritmo.

-Lo siento, no quería que recordaras algo doloroso el día de tu cumpleaños –le dije a la par que sujetaba su cintura y seguíamos bailando.

-No es algo doloroso, ni remotamente triste, era algo que ellos amaban hacer, y ahora es algo que comparto con mi padre. –Dijo con mucha tranquilidad, a mí me costaba tanto hablar de mi pasado sobre todo porque eso implicaba abrir siempre viejas heridas.

-No cabe duda que eres maravillosa, yo a tu edad digamos que me metía en muchos problemas –dije riendo.

-Eso ya no importa, por ahora lo que más deseo es seguir bailando contigo –dijo y me beso con dulzura.

Continuamos bailando, la sujetaba de la cintura con una mano, con la otra sostenía una de las suyas, mientras ella me agarraba suavemente del hombro, recargaba su cabeza contra mi pecho, nos deslizábamos con la música romántica y tranquila. Cada nota musical, cada movimiento, cada paso parecían contar nuestra historia de amor, de este amor tan extraño, tan misterioso, tan mágico, de esto que tanto me asustaba que se acabara. Era un pensamiento bastante patético como real, de deje llevar un poco por mi inconformidad hasta que sentí que apretó mi hombro y se hundió en mi pecho.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunte.

-Sí, fue algo sin importancia – me contestó.

Bailamos un rato más, después fuimos a la mesa ya que era su cumpleaños no podía faltar un pastel. Habíamos ordenado una pequeña tartaleta de fresas la cual era su favorita, el mesero le puso una pequeña velita, todo iba estupendo hasta que un tipo nos interrumpió. Le dijo que era extremadamente bella, además le dio una tarjeta supuestamente era un agente de modelos y que le veía gran "potencial", ello no fue descortés y la recibió pero yo le regale una mirada de ojala mueras en los próximos diez minutos. Después de eso seguimos donde nos quedamos.

-Bueno pecosa pide un deseo –dije sonriendo.

-La verdad no sé qué pedir, tengo todo lo que quería para mi cumpleaños. Sobre todo estoy con la persona que más deseaba estar –al escuchar esto me sonroje, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Sopló la velita, no me enteraría que había pedido pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón esperaba que se volviera realidad.

-Es hora de que abras tu regalo –saqué una pequeña caja de mi traje. –Espero que te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La abrió, era una brújula, se podía ver su antigüedad, estaba tallada finamente, además de tener una cadenita de oro para sujetarla. La miro con mucha atención por lo que inmediatamente notó la singularidad de la misma.

-¿Hacia dónde apunta? -preguntó sumamente interesada.

-Esa brújula me la regalo mi nerd hermano antes de que nos dejáramos de ver por diez años, a veces nos encontrábamos de manera intermitente. En esos días me dijo que me llevaría al lugar donde había encontrado por así llamarlo un "hogar", que después también se convirtió en el mío, sabes que esa historia se complicó mucho más de lo imaginado además de que aún no termina. -Tome su mano y continué diciendo – cuando te encuentres lejos y extrañes a los que te aman, cuando no sepas hacia dónde dirigirte, cuando dudes de tu camino, cuando necesites recordar tu hogar, mira esa pequeña brújula que siempre te mostrara la dirección hacia Gravity Falls.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, de cierta manera quise pensar que cuando al fin se alejara y su vida continuara ese pequeño aparato la traería de vuelta a mí. Sin duda era un maldito egoísta, un viejo lleno de contracciones, deseaba que conociera el mundo, viviera sus propias aventuras, creara las experiencias y recuerdos más únicos pero al mismo tiempo soñaba con que se quedara a mi lado. Casi se subió a la mesa para poder abrazarme.

-¡Muchas gracias! –dijo mientras me llenaba de besos.

-De nada –dije limpiando sus lágrimas con mi mano.

La noche siguió avanzando, comimos el postre, nos perdimos por varios minutos solamente mirándonos a los ojos, sumergidos en un silencio reconfortante. Nos fuimos del restaurante después de medianoche, antes de regresar al hotel caminamos tomados de la mano, comenzó a hacer un poco de frio por lo que le dio mi saco. No podía creer como incluso las palabras a veces eran innecesarias entre nosotros, cuando nos besamos en medio de esa todavía transitada calle supe que no podía esperar más. Nos resultó obvio que nuestra última noche de amor en Nueva York fuera donde había iniciado, en esa hermosa habitación, no faltaron los lugares excitantes para hacerlo como el jardín botánico, los probadores de algunas tiendas, el baño de ciertos restaurantes, las escaleras de emergencia del teatro y varios elevadores. Pero ese encuentro exigía calma, tiempo para dedicarnos el uno al otro, estar ahí los dos uno para el otro y nada más.

Mientras subía el elevador que nos llevaría a nuestra habitación, nos dejábamos consumir a través de nuestros labios, lo bueno es que por la hora no lo utilizaba nadie más. Estábamos una vez más en esa libertad que nos otorgaban esas cuatro paredes, colgó mi saco en la percha, yo servía un trago lo hacía siempre antes de estar juntos, buscaba un poco de valor para lo que haríamos pero sobre todo algo que acallara la culpa, me tome de las manos y me guió hasta la cama.

Estaba por quitarse el vestido cuando le dije. –Déjame hacerlo.

Me coloque detrás de ella, primero le quite la horquilla que sujetaba su pelo, este cayo suavemente, lo hice a un lado lentamente, sentí su olor, ese que ahora que no dejaba de hechizarme. Besé su nuca y cuello, su piel era tan blanca y suave, bajé gentilmente el cierre del vestido, poco a poco lo deslice por sus hombros, también comencé a besarlos incluso les di unas pequeñas mordidas, saboreaba las hermosas pecas que los adornaban. Continué bajándolo hasta su cintura, acaricié su fina espalda, mis labios también la surcaron y probaron un poco más de ella, ahora la prenda se encontraba en su cadera de ahí la gravedad hizo lo suyo y cayo. Llevaba un sensual conjunto negro de encaje además de un ligero y medias de red, me deleitaba ante tal visión, recorrí mi cuerpo con mis manos, sus labios, sus senos, su estómago, sus caderas, sus nalgas, su pubis, sus piernas, todo lo que era suyo y deseaba que fuera sólo mío. La senté en la cama para zafarle los zapatos, estaba ahí arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola con ese profundo deseo que nunca creí sentir por alguien, me acerque para besarla, no podía estar un poco más sin esos labios, mi ágiles manos desabrocharon su sensual sostén, después bajé para quitarle la ropa interior para únicamente dejar el ligero, porque eso sí que me excitaba. Verla ahí desnuda frente a mí, luciendo tan natural, me decía que no debía fingir, podía ser yo, por un momento se quiso levantar pero se detuvo, estaba mirándome fijamente, en sus ojos se reflejaba el deseo y la lujuria, algo estaba tramando.

-Desnúdate para mí –me dijo.

Me sorprendió su petición pero yo le había dicho lo mismo tantas veces que porque no hacerlo, no dije nada sólo levante los hombros en señal de aprobación, primero me quité la corbata carmesí, después el chaleco botón por botón, lo lance al sillón, después la camisa, estaba simplemente en mi camiseta blanca, me desabroche los pantalones, le dije también adiós a estos y a los zapatos. Lentamente me deshice de la playera, únicamente me quedaba el bóxer, lo baje quedamente, ahora ella podía ver mi palpitante excitación en toda su magnitud, la deseaba ferozmente en ese momento, la quería para mí y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Ella también lo necesitaba, me arrastro hasta la cama, nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de caricias, para disfrutar del aumento en la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, de la sensación de la piel al hacer contacto, de los labios que parecían morir en ansias por encontrarse unidos, esa pequeña batalla de lenguas que no paraba hasta perder el aliento.

Con cada caricia de mis manos esperaba dejar mí marca, que sintiera todo lo que me provocaba, que mi tacto le arrebatara toda inhibición y amarnos libremente, elevar nuestra pasión a lugares inalcanzables. Entre sus delicados gemido me pidió que lo hiciera, aquella espera por ser uno no podía ser prolongada, lo hice, a diferencia de otras veces me tomé mi tiempo para marcar el ritmo, solía ser un poco rudo pero ahora existía cierta delicadeza en mis movimientos, en mi roce, mis dedos también estimulaban otro punto exacto de su íntima anatomía, únicamente podía aferrarme a mí, a mi espalda, a mis labios en un vano afán de controlar su excitación y sobre todo sus asombrosos gemidos. Me sujeto fuertemente con las piernas, quería maximizar esa desbordante sensación, no lo resistí aquello era enloquecedor, mis embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas llegando profundamente en su interior, el placer extasiarme con sus senos y su sabor derritiéndose en mi boca, la ella se clavaba en mi cuello y mis labios, de la proximidad de la realización. Esa emoción que tiene que ver con lo que sentimos, pero también con el amar, con el confiar y entregarse, es ver, tocar, escuchar y al mismo tiempo olvidarlo todo. Es dejar de ser por un instante…

Nuestras respiraciones todavía luchaban por controlarse, seguimos en esa posición, no queríamos deshacer nuestra intima unión. La abrace, ella intensifico ese abrazo y continuamos besándonos, las palabras que estaba callando, que por alguna razón temía decir por fin fueron pronunciadas desde mis labios.

-Wendy, quisiera tener todas las palabras necesarias para decirte lo que significas para mí. Lo que tu existencia me provoca, como el ver tu dulce sonrisa hace que mi corazón lata más rápido, el que tu amor ha curado algunas de las heridas que pensé que jamás sanarían, el que me permitas encontrar cierta redención al final de mi vida. Simplemente te amo pecosa.

Aquello que había dicho resultaba ser extremadamente sincero, muchas veces dije _"te amo"_ pero conocía perfectamente las veces y a las personas que se las dije cuando eran verdad, porque siempre llego esa sensación de felicidad a mi pecho. Vi su rostro, en este se dibujaba una gran sonrisa y también se le escapaban unas lágrimas, mi corazón repico conmovido.

-¡Stan te amo más de lo que creo que jamás podre amar a alguien! –me dijo con su risa llorosa.

-¡Yo te amo más! –contesté riendo. Muchas veces buscaba una explicación a esto, a lo que sentía, hasta ahora no la había encontrado pero era maravilloso vivirlo.

Nuestra noche se prologo por más horas, un sólo encuentro nunca resulto suficiente, hacer el amor tenía que ser más que un simple desfogue. Cada parte de ella me fascinaba, me estimulaba, me excitaba, era lo que más deseaba, lo que me llevaba al máximo goce, a través del tiempo descubrí muchas formas de hacer el amor pero sobre todo construirlo. Quería experimentar a su lado, y tal vez enseñarle un poco pero sobre todo aprender de ella, como el hecho de que la excitara el que utilizáramos las entradas no convencionales, claro siempre con juegos previos y cierta cantidad de lubricante además de un buen lugar para recargarse. Volvimos a escribir ese poema que no necesita palabras, que se compone solamente de sentimientos y sensaciones, que nos desconecta de la cordura arrastrándonos hasta el éxtasis de lo no dicho, es la creación de un universo totalmente nuevo.

Descansaba sobre mmi cuerpo, disfrutábamos de los momentos después de amor, en esos instantes donde el silencio parecía una bella música, las miradas de complicidad nos hacían sonreír y las reparaciones todavía agitadas contaban una vez más la historia de lo vivido. Había algo que tenía varios meses que deseaba preguntarle y aquello parecía ser el momento preciso.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –le dije mientras recorría su espalda con mis dedos.

-Por puesto –respondió viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Cómo averiguaste la combinación de la caja fuerte? –pregunte con suma curiosidad. Era algo que todavía me sorprendía.

-Bueno no te mentiré, no lo logre al primer intento, de hecho fueron varios, comenzaba a desesperarme cuando pensé en ti, en las cosas que conocía sobre Stan Pines. –Continuó diciendo. –Trece era el número de países donde tienes órdenes de aprensión, cuarenta y cuatro era la edad que tenías cuando te atreviste a regresar Nueva Jersey para visitar la tumba de tus padres, ochenta y dos fue el año en que perdiste a tu hermano. ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba la combinación.

No dije nada, ahora era yo el que dejaba escapar unas lágrimas sin que me viera, como es que esa joven mujer, esa adolescente me había llegado a conocer mucho más que tantos a lo largo de mi vida. Me sentí feliz porque el saber que alguien sabía tantas de cosas sobre mí simplemente me reconfortaba. –Sí que me conoces pecosa. –Finalmente respondí.

-Bueno ahora me toca preguntar –me dijo mientras jugaba con mi pelo.

-Adelante, te escucho –le dije tranquilamente.

-¿Stan qué somos? –ahí estaba la tan temida pregunta, a la cual no tenía una repuesta, me tenía acorralado, me dejo sin otra alternativa, tendría que responder.

De nuevo los minutos pasaron, la tensión se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, quería articular las mejores palabras, las más adecuadas, las que no dejaran dudas, pero al final dije lo que sentía.

-Dos personas que se aman –fue lo que dije -¿Tú qué piensas que somos?

-Un par de locos agarrados al sinsentido de la existencia, somos todo y nada, solamente Stan y Wendy pero en efecto dos personas que se aman –fue lo que contestó.

Le sonreí, por qué no dejaba de sorprenderme lo que era capaz de pensar, de decir y de sentir. Ella no necesitaba una etiqueta para vivir esto, era yo quien se empeñaba en buscarla, tal vez ella siempre fue y sería más libre de lo que yo nunca fui, tal vez por eso ella me podía amar, tal vez por eso nos habíamos encontrado. Nos acurrucamos el uno al lado del otro y nos dispusimos a dormir, esas eran nuestras últimas horas en la ciudad de Nueva York, que perfecto era sentirla en mis brazos.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo y no muy cansado a pesar de lo poco que habíamos dormido, descansamos varias veces, comimos mucha chatarra e incluso nos dimos un rápido momento para la pasión en el asiento trasero. Incluso cuando pasamos por ese restaurante donde esas viejas amargadas nos señalaron, volvió a sacar su mano y dejó escapar de nuevo el mismo gesto, los dos reímos un buen rato. Llegamos a Gravity Falls un poco antes de la siete de las diez de la noche, le marque a su amiga para saber si ella también había regresado, le dijo que tenía alrededor de media hora que se encontraba en su casa. Lástima el momento de separarse había llegado, la lleve hasta su casa, si Dan preguntaba le diríamos que la encontré en el camino y se ofrecí llevarla. Antes de dar vuelta a unos escasos metros de su hogar me besó, mi corazón dio un vuelco ante el hecho tan atrevido pero tan gratificante, esa era mi última oportunidad de hacerlo desde que arribamos al pueblo, una vez más me agradeció la experiencia y me dijo que estaba segura de que nunca la olvidaría. Bajó sus cosas, en la entrada se despidió con la mano, desde el retrovisor pude ver como se desvanecía hasta que se perdió por completo, en mi pecho un sentimiento de dolor se formó y pensé que estaba por perderla pero ¿qué cosa tan mala podía pasar entre los dos?

Días después llegaron los gemelos, la Cabaña del Misterio se llenó otra vez de vida y bullicio, de las risas estridentes de Mabel y los gritos tan agudos de Dipper. De sus locas anécdotas de Piedmont, y de las nuevas aventuras que parecían seguirlos en Gravity Falls. No podía esconder la emoción que me daba el que ese par regresara, en lo más profundo de mi alma sentía que a través de ellos podía zurcir un poco a esta familia rota desde hace tantos años. Soos, su novia y su abuelita se volvieron lentamente en parte de nosotros, de esta loca familia de apellido Pines, y por supuesto estaba ella que era tan importante para mí. Este pueblo que en un principio parecía un terrible purgatorio se volvió para todos nosotros un hogar, no importaba que tal lejos estuviéramos entre todos, siempre tendríamos este raro lugar situado en Oregón. Pasamos mucho tiempo los cuatro como en ese lejano verano, antes sin duda aprecie mí soledad que me permitió conocerme y entender muchas cosas pero ahora no sé qué haría sin todos ellos. Era casi mitad de verano cuando llego el nerd, los chicos bajaron corriendo a recibirlo también me les uní, Mabel lo abrazaba sujetándolo por el cuello mientras Dipper agitaba sus brazos y dejaba salir uno de sus característicos gritos de emoción, simplemente lo salude y le pregunte cómo había estado el trayecto.

-Bastante tranquilo –dijo para después pedirme a Mabel que lo soltara o terminaría por romperle el cuello.

-¡Hey ustedes! Bajen las cosa del cerebrito –les dije, cosa que hicieron inmediatamente.

-¿Tú cómo has estado? –preguntó.

-Bastante bien, nada del otro mundo, nada que no pudiera hacer aquí –le respondí.

-Dipper me dijo que fuiste a Nueva York. ¿Qué necesitabas de ese lugar? –me cuestiono dejando salir ese tono de sabelotodo que me jodia bastante.

-Necesitaba un tiempo para mí sólo –le conteste fastidiosamente.

-Para ti "solo", por supuesto no lo dudo –ahí estaba el desgraciado sacando sus conjeturas, no teníamos ni media hora juntos y ya quería romperle el cuello.

-Listo ya dejamos sus cosas en la habitación –dijeron al unísono lo gemelos.

-Perfecto –dijimos también nosotros al unísono.

Mabel decía unas cuantas cosas sobre sus padres, puede ver como él estaba concentrado mirando a Wendy, eso sólo era un augurio de las miles de preguntas que estaban por venir.

Los cuatro entramos para ir a la cocina, les decía que tenía la intención de preparar una barbacoa ahora que estábamos todos reunidos.

-¿Puedo llamar a mis amigas? –pregunto Mabel.

-Por supuesto cariño –le dije.

-También puedes invitar a Pacifica si quieres Dipper –le decía a mi inepto sobrino, pobre rubia derrapa por él y este lo ni lo notaba.

-Claro, también es nuestra amiga –dijo tontamente.

Mabel lo sujeto por las mejillas y le dijo -¡Pobre de mí lento hermano, pero algún día crecerás!

Al escuchar estos nos soltamos a reír, ni el nerd se pudo contener, nuestro sobrino era todo un caso. Pero tenía esperanzas al final también era un Pines, o eso queríamos pensar con respecto a las mujeres. La barbacoa pronto se convirtió en una pequeña fiesta, la cabaña cerró temprano, llegaron la Señora Ramírez y la novia de Soos que pasaría unos días con ellos, también llegaron Candy y Grenda e incluso Pacífica, al poco rato llego McGucket y su hijo Ranger quienes habían sido invitados por el nerd, supongo que nuestra relación no era la única que buscaba reparar. Los chicos platicaban emocionados, nosotros también, éramos un grupo de hombres viejos que buscaban crear cosas nuevas, mi hermano había descubierto una fluctuación entre uno de los "muchos universos" y deseaba investigarlo, ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando Dipper ya preguntaba en qué podía ayudar. McGucket le dijo que por ahora no en mucho pero que si era bueno con los cálculos estaba bienvenido, ese asintió como loco, el trio de nerds siguió hablando de sus múltiples posibilidades, note que Soos se quedaba sin provisiones le había cedido el honor de preparar la comida por lo que fui a la cocina a buscar más. Ella hablaba con Melody y Mabel, pero le sonreí cunado pase a su lado, estaba en la cocina sacando un poco más de carne así como unas cervezas y otras cosas cuando su voz me hizo voltear.

-Sabes me fascina verte tan feliz –dijo en cuando entro.

-A mi también me gusta quitarme la máscara de "gruñón" de vez en cuando, pero no se lo digas a nadie –le dije mientras acomodaba las cosas en una cesta.

-Conmigo no la necesitas –decía acercándose cada vez más.

-No, claro que no –ahora estábamos frente a frente. Nos dimos un tímido beso, que poco a poco iba aumentado de intensidad, además de ese exquisito abrazo. Sabía que el que no pudiéramos querernos libremente la molestaba aunque no lo admitiera, por ahora la que más pesaba era la careta de jefe, por eso quise estar en cierta intimidad por unos momentos.

-¿Stan dónde estas? –se escuchó la voz del sabiondo.

Al instante nos separamos, enseguida él entro, ella tomo las cosas y se fue, al pasar a su lado este se le quedo viendo gran intensidad.

-Creí que habías entendido que tenías que terminar esto –dijo mirándome y ladeando la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero no he encontrado la oportunidad –le dije destapando una cerveza.

-¿Una oportunidad? Ni siquiera lo intentas –decía tomado una para él.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, no te andes con rodeos –le dije, después bebí todo el contenido de una sola vez.

-Mira que si eres imbécil, no te das cuenta de todo el daño que le haces esa adolescente incrédula – dijo con suma tranquilidad.

-Me imagino que tu si lo sabes –le dije con sarcasmo.

-No más que tú, ahhh pero lo olvidaba la amas. Es cierto, la amas tanto que no te importa destruirle el futuro –dijo fríamente.

Lo sujete del cuello, por un momento quise partirle la estúpida cara que compartíamos. –No tienes derecho a juzgarme, no tú, o acaso ya te olvidaste de lo que le hiciste a ese pobre desgraciado al cual llamas "amigo".

-Lo de Fiddleford, es algo totalmente distinto –contesto.

-¿Distinto? Dices que le destruyo el futuro a Wendy por estar con ella. Tú le jodiste la vida, la familia y la reputación a ese hombre por treinta malditos años –ahora sí que estaba furioso al hablar.

Suspire y lo solté. –Dejemos esta conversación para otra ocasión, no me gustaría que alguno de los chicos nos viera pelear eso sin duda les arruinaría el verano. Los dos nos dirigimos hacía la fiesta, antes de salir le dije –ahora por favor simula que te diviertes, al hacer esto solté una fingida carcajada no le quedo de otra más que imitarme.

La tarde siguió sin mayores contratiempos, nadie se percató de lo paso en la cocina, Dipper sugirió que hiciéramos unos juegos artificiales con varios químicos del laboratorio cosa que a todos nos agradó. Mientras los hacían McGucket construyo un dispositivo desde donde los dispararían, el cielo nocturno se cubrió de un gran multicolor, Soos y Melody se tomaban de la mano y besaban discretamente, la rubia intento algo similar con mi sobrino pero este es todavía bastante torpe por lo que no se dio cuanta de las intenciones de Pacífica, al final Mabel acabo abrazando a los dos. Le señalaba la trayectoria de las luces a Ranger no cabe duda que tú padre es un genio dije, sorbía un poco de mi cerveza cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sonrió y con sus labios silenciosos dibujo un "te amo", en medio de la oscuridad disipada brevemente por las luces radiantes de la esa pirotecnia improvisada le decía "yo también".

Sin duda los demás días del verano fueron bastante interesantes, tres veces estallamos el laboratorio, tuvimos que salvar a Mabel de una manada de degenerados hombres lobo que la querían hacer su reina, bueno me divertí al ver usar a Wendy su hacha vaya que era hábil, y desempolvar mi punching tampoco estaba de más. Después esa anomalía que "revisaban" nos hizo dar un viaje ligeramente interdimencional para rescatar a Dipper y su inseparable diario tres, no hicimos nada que no fuera posible de pasar en Gravity Falls por supuesto nada que no le pudiera suceder a un Pines.

Los días se fueron rápidos y divertidos, aunque teníamos nuestros momentos de intimidad limitados además mi jodido hermano no dejaba de interrumpirnos, pudimos reunirnos varias veces en un pequeño motel a las afueras del pueblo. Los encuentros eran fascinantes, intoxicantes y sobre todo deseados, la espera los convertía en algo magníficamente delicioso. También tuvimos tiempo para estar únicamente los gemelos Pines, el salir como una simple común y corriente familia cosa que para nosotros resultaba a veces ser muy raro, Mabel y yo éramos lo que más disfrutábamos esto. Los chicos fueron los primeros en marcharse, claro con la promesa de regresar en Navidad junto con sus padres, el nerd se quedaría unos días más para junto a McGucket para sellar la anomalía que nos causo problemas.

Estaba empacado sus cosas al día siguiente partiría de nuevo, el ambiente se comenzó a tornar un poco tenso, únicamente espera el momento en el que comenzara a hablar. Me enoje, por qué se tardaba tanto, sabía a la perfección aquello de lo que quería hablar. Cerró su maleta y se sentó en el sofá, yo lo miraba desde una silla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –por fin dijo.

-No lo sé, no tengo una respuesta –dije tomando aire.

-Stan esto que haces no es un juego sin consecuencias –decía exasperándose un poco.

-Nunca he dicho que lo sea –conteste.

-Parece que no estás consiente de las cosas, ¿esperaras a que cumpla veintiuno para casarte con ella?, ¡ya se huiran y vivirás tu telenovela! –Seguía diciendo –Has pensado en que pasara si ella sale embarazada, ¡no!, ¡por supuesto que no! Bueno te pusiste a jugar a ser su amante, ¿por qué no jugar también a ser padre?

-Mide tus palabras o no respondo de mis acciones –dije resoplando tratando de contenerme.

-¡El que no mide sus acciones eres tú idiota! Me has llamado egoísta un sinfín de veces, que puede ser más egoísta que esperar que alguien que apenas comienza su vida se quede junto a ti. ¿Quieres que te cuide hasta que envejezcas todavía más? ¿Hasta que seas un despojo que únicamente sea capaz de defecar en sus pantalones? ¿En serio eso quieres para ella? –Sí que podía llegar a ser un maldito.

-¡Nunca he dicho que quiera eso para ella! –respondí casi gritando e increíblemente enojado.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres para ella? ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado que quiere hacer de su vida? Estoy seguro que no, te aterra la posibilidad de perderla, acéptalo únicamente somos un par de fracasados, sumidos en nuestros propios infiernos ¿por qué la quieres arrastrar contigo? –maldita sea ese desgraciado de nuevo tenía razón.

-¡Puta madre!, ¡No lo sé!, ¡No tengo una jodida respuesta!, ¡¿Estas feliz?! –decía mientras me comenzaba a quebrar.

-No tienes derecho a quitarle la oportunidad de conocer el mundo fuera de este pueblo, sólo porque quiera estar contigo –él sus jodidos argumentos.

-¡No pienso quitárselo es sólo…! –no pude terminar la frase.

-¡Es sólo qué Stan! No basta con que digas que la amas, no tienes nada que ofrecerle, no le puedes dar un futuro. ¡Esto es únicamente una ilusión! Eres un adulto sabes que la vida no funciona así. –Cada una de sus palabras resonaba en mi cabeza.

Él tenía razón sabia perfectamente que no podía ofrecerle nada, no podía seguir aferrándome a esto por más hermoso que fuera, pero al mismo tiempo la amaba con todo mi corazón y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. No sin luchar, no sin intentarlo, ¿acaso en este mundo hostil no existía un lugar para los amantes desdichados fuera de las novelas románticas?

-Sé que no puedo darle nada, pero sin ella siento que me desvanezco, sin su cuerpo, sin su amor, sin sus palabras, sin Wendy ¿qué me queda? –dije con la voz quebrada.

-Stan –dijo sosteniéndome de los hombros. –Nuestra vida no fue fácil, sobre todo la tuya, cometimos muchos errores, lo único que conseguimos fue olvido y soledad, pero fue la decisión que tomamos, sólo nos queda asumir con las consecuencias. Ella no tiene por qué lidiar con esto.

-¡No quiero perderla! ¡No quiero volver a sentir ese vacío! ¡No me importan las malditas consecuencias! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que la amo?! –conteste quitándome sus manos.

-¿La amas? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad? Si la obligas a vivir en los límites, en la oscuridad, a vivir algo de lo que ni siquiera puede hablar. ¿Qué pasara si en el pueblo se enteran de esto? _¡La has reducido a ser la puta que se acuesta con su jefe!_ –al decir esto lo golpee en la boca.

Sangraba del labio había cruzado la línea, dijo más allá de lo que podía tolerar, tenía esa facilidad para herirme, sin embargo algo en el fondo no dejaba de molestarme, en mi cabeza únicamente podía pensar que él tenía razón.

Tomo su maleta, se iría en ese instante, no esperaría a que llegara la mañana, sabía que éramos propensos a dejarnos arrastrar por la furia.

-Stan, espero que lo que decidas sea lo sea estés dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. Sin embargo, si tanto la amas por favor cuando tomes una decisión piensa en ella. Tomo su equipaje y se fue, escuche el motor del auto después únicamente dentro de la Cabaña existió el silencio.

Me quede solo en mi habitación, sus preguntas no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza, esas mismas preguntas que yo mismo me había hecho con respecto a Wendy. ¿Realmente no había un futuro entre nosotros? ¿Por qué me asustaba tanto perderla?

Pase toda la noche pensando, sobre todo en los errores de ni vida, en las personas que lastime, en algunas ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de alguien sin embargo las rechace por seguir ese ridículo sueño de ser alguien cosa que nunca conseguí. Había perdido mi nombre, mi familia, mi vida, muchas otras cosas y aquí seguía lleno de remordimientos por todo lo que alguna vez hice. Ahora estaba ella, si esa chiquilla a la que me gustaba ver como mujer, además no como cualquier mujer sino como mi mujer, era ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en treinta estúpidos años, y sin embargo sabía que estaba mal pero a pesar de eso ahí estaba yo amándola.

Los días siguieron pasando, lentamente se llegó el otoño, en mi menta las preguntas del nerd no dejaban de dar vueltas, me molestaban, me entristecían, me confundían pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo por lo que me esforzaba ocultado mis sentimientos. Pero Wendy también lucia distinta, también algo la estaba fastidiando, estamos viendo una película en la sala, acostumbraba acurrucarse en mi costado, sus suspiros no dejaron de llamarme la atención.

-¿Ocurre algo pecosa? Te noto distraída –dije acariciándole la cabeza.

-Bueno el otoño ya está aquí, tengo que decidir que hare después de graduarme –dijo mientras hundía mi cara en su pecho. ¿Por qué estar con ella se tan bien?

-¿Quieres ir a la universidad? ¿No? –pregunte ahora abrazándola, necesitaba sentirla en mis brazos.

-No lo sé, una parte de mi lo desea otra quiere quedarse contigo para siempre –contesto, pero sus palabras me llenaron de inconformidad.

-Debes vivir tu vida, yo estaré aquí siempre para ti –dije apretándola un poquito más fuerte, como si la decir eso ella fuera a escaparse de mi manos.

-Lo sé, el hecho es que quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado –su voz comenzaba a hacerse más tenue.

-Estoy seguro que hagas lo que hagas será lo correcto –le decía mientras besaba su mejilla y yo moría un poco por dentro.

Se marchó como siempre apenas dieran las diez de la noche, cerré la puerta y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse en Gravity Falls sólo por estar conmigo. Las palabras de mi hermano ahora sí que retumbaban en mi cabeza, le estaba quitando sus sueños, la oportunidad de ser alguien, de conocer el mundo, le estaba quitando su vida. Tome el teléfono y marqué ese número que sabía a la perfección.

-Hola –dijo la voz del otro lado.

-Necesito pedirte un favor –dije tristemente.

Aquel era su día libre, le gustaba hacer recorridos en bicicleta con sus amigos, casi siempre la misma ruta iniciábamos en la gasolinera y terminaban en "The Club", ahí estaba yo con ella, con esa vieja amiga. Hablábamos un poco de las cosas viejas del pasado, de las cosas que nos unían y a la vez de las que nos habían separado, no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo sabía que en cualquier momento Wendy llegaría.

-¿No te basta con terminar con ella también tienes que romperle el corazón? –me pregunto.

-También el mío se romperá – conteste sonriendo.

-Puede ser pero es porque así lo decides –dijo bebiendo un poco de su copa.

Pude ver como desde lejos como llegaban, como reía con sus amigos, de nuevo se presentó la culpa ahí estaba viviendo como una chica normal, como alguien de su edad, en espera de todo lo que aun podía hacer y conocer. En un santiamén su mirada estaba en nosotros, tome la mano de mi acompañante, la mire como si mirara a Wendy y la bese, como hace muchos años nos besábamos, como cuando al igual que pecosa también creía conocer lo que era el amor. Cerré los ojos, por un rato tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos y seguir fingiendo ese beso, fue ella quien paro y me dijo.

-Se fue –dijo ella.

Mire por la ventana, en efecto ya no estaba ahí, sus amigos todavía estaba en ese lugar parecían un poco confundidos. Pude sentir la mirada de su amiga fija en mí, sí que podía ver el odio en sus ojos, en ese instante confirme lo que sospechaba Wendy le había contado sobre nosotros. Estuvieron unos minutos más y después todos se marcharon, un enorme hueco comenzaba a formarse en mi pecho.

-¿Qué pensabas Stan es casi un niña? –me pregunto.

-Ese es el problema no estaba pensando, sólo me deje llevar –le conteste para después beber toda mi copa.

En esos momentos no dejaba de pensar en Wendy, no sabía lo que estaría pensando o sintiendo pero estaba seguro de que me estaba odiando.

-¿En realidad era necesario todo esto? –me dijo.

-Tal vez no, pero quiero que me olvide –le respondí.

-¿Lastimarla te pareció la mejor opción? Bueno en ese eres un experto. –Siguió bebiendo de su copa.

-El dolor es parte de la vida, mucho en el caso de la mía –me servía otro poco de vino.

-¿Ahora que harás sabes que tarde o temprano te pedirá una explicación? –Me pregunto.

-Mentir, soy también en eso soy experto –dije con ironía.

-No lo discuto, ahora cuéntame cómo es que todo esto comenzó –decía mirando a los ojos.

-Es una larga historia, ¿estas segura de quererla escuchar? –le pregunte.

-Somos un par de viejos, el tiempo ya no importa. –Me contesto con cierta dulzura.

-Gracias Carla…dije y comencé a hablar.

Ese hombre Misterioso había recorrido un sinfín de caminos, trazado y hecho otros desde los lugares más insólitos pero este que ahora comenzaba a transitar le lastimaba de verdad. Se acostumbró a perder cosas, a no aferrarse a nada, incluso a no permitirse amar, fue cediendo poco a poco por el afecto de sus sobrinos pero fue la pelirroja quien hizo su propio camino hasta el alma de Stan y ahora eso tenía que terminar. Aunque su corazón le dijera que nunca la dejaría de amar, que se rompería una vez más, pero ella le era tan importante que no le importaba, perderse a sí mismo con tal de ella siguiera viviendo, aun entre las palabras de su antigua amiga únicamente podía pensar en la pelirroja.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Primero muchas gracias si has leído esto, realmente agradezco que hayas seguido esta historia que está por terminar.**

 **Fue un capítulo que en su primera parte tuvo la intención de ser sumamente romántica, quería realmente que se sintiera el amor que existe entre ellos. Bueno entonces te preguntaras ¿Qué carajos paso al final? Mi respuesta es la vida no es perfecta, ni nada es eterno.**

 **Acerca de las conversaciones de Tambry y Ford, los cuestionaron y llevaron al límite no porque los quisieran joder (bueno tal vez sólo un poquito) primordialmente lo hicieron ya que los quieren y se preocupan por ellos. Les he de confesar que amo escribir esa conversaciones uno a uno que tienen la intención de ser profundas, sobre todo las de los Stans's.**

 **En cuanto a Carla, necesitaba un personaje femenino para dicha situación por un momento pensé en un OC, tal vez una acompañante pagada pero el momento resultaba ser una íntima y dolorosa situación por lo necesite de alguien más. Además el que ellos no terminaras bien en su época no significa que después no pudieran ser amigos, si sé que la mate en otro de mis fics pero digamos que este es un AU.**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo, me esmerare en el final sobre todo porque quiero que refleje lo que he intentado trasmitir a lo largo de mi historia. Si abra epilogo eso todavía no lo he decidido.**

 **Fic dedicado a Alejandro2404921, en efecto era de Mario Benedetti al mismo tiempo creo que la historia se parece un tanto a la Tregua, si no conocen el libro léanlo y entenderán el porque.**

 ***Créanlo o no he aprendido a hacer muchas cosas gracias a los tutoriales de Internet, entre esas cosas cupcakes, fondant y algunas prendas de vestir.**

 ***Toda esa frase es lo más ridículamente cursi que alguna vez he escrito pero la verdad me gusto.**

 ***Charging Bull es una de las grandes postales de la ciudad de Nueva York, además de todo un amuleto para la buena suerte, pues acaricias su hocico o sus testículos la fortuna económica aparecerá en tu vida, o eso dicen.**

 **En otras cosas, esta semana regrese a una parte de mi vida adulta sobre todo la que tiene que ver con la actualización de mis profesiones. Estaré estudiando sobre la psicosis y las perversiones, ¡Yeah!**

 **Entonces estábamos revisando ciertas cosas, llegamos al Edipo y por supuesto a la prohibición del incesto, como buena PINCESTERA no lo puede evitar pregunte acerca de la instauración de este entre los hermanos. Si bien el buen Freud nos habla acerca de cómo funciona este y se instaura permitiéndonos no sólo la elección de objeto de afecto, si no también introyectandonos la ley que nos permitirá transitar en esta vida es, únicamente hace referencia con aquellos que cumplen la función paterna. Así que por ahí hay cierto vació en cuanto a la relación entre hermanos, por lo que investigare al respecto para saber que dicen otros autores.**

 **La conclusión de esa clase fue: Todos aquellos que tenemos hermanos en algún punto tuvimos nuestros goces incestuosos con ellos lo recordemos o no. (Si leen esto no se traumen)**

 **¿Para que este choro? Es para poder dar sustento a la respuesta de la pregunta de express22.**

 **¿Por qué considero a Dipper y Mabel como pareja?**

 **En primer lugar no los considero pareja ya que es algo muy distinto a que te guste el Piencest, ¿entonces por qué me gusta el Pinecest? Me gusta por lo que representa, que es ante todo una jodida imposibilidad, eso que jamás va a pasar, es la ilógico, tan prohibido, que desde mi más humilde opinión es lo que lo ha hecho tan popular entre los miembros del Fandom.**

 **La serie busca sobre todo enarbolar los valores de la familia y sobre todo de la hermandad (cosa que yo pondría en duda después de capítulo de los STAN'S), pero el Fandom no es la serie, he leído por ahí tanto en inglés como en español que si te gusta el Pinecest es como decir que Alex Hirsch está de acuerdo con el incesto cosa que me parece una tremenda barbaridad. Sería como afirmar que cuando escriben una historia yaoi es porque el Señor H. es homosexual (aunque lo fuera eso tampoco tendría relevancia), o todas esas historias raras del Dipcifica y decir que está de acuerdo con el sexo entre adolescentes. Los temas y circunstancias que se desprendan del Fandom se vuelvan populares o no dependerán de su respectivo autor y de los goces de este, de incluso sus propias perversiones y lo que pretenda trasmitir con su texto. Lo que se muestre de la serie original si es responsabilidad de** **Alex Hirsch y aun así esto es bastante subjetivo ya que el observador lo mirara a través de su propia realidad.**

 **Entonces el Pinecest no dejara de existir porque unos lo odien pero tampoco afectara la serie porque a otros nos guste, en fin me gusta simplemente gusta.**

 **Pd: ¡Perdí uno de mis tennis dentro de la lavadora! ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Soy muy despistada, ¿ustedes son despistados?**

" **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS"**


End file.
